


Recommencer

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Recommencer and More [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, BECAUSE SHE EARNED IT, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Episodic Writing, Everybody gets redemption eventually, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Mariharem, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Gets Better Friends, Multi, Original Character(s), Poor Nino Lahiffe, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, class bashing, eventually, everything past that is noncanon, except hawkmoth he can burn, marinette/harem, series fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: “I think I’m much happier being appreciated by a couple real friends than a thousand fake ones, Mari.” Ashli’s voice carried a teasing tone.In the distance, Marinette could see Collège Françoise Dupont. Her mind briefly wandered to her old friends, to her transfer, and to how she found herself here, looking out into the distance with the most popular girl of Rosenhart Academy for the Gifted.“Yeah.” Marinette agreed. “I think I’m happier that way, too.”OR:Marinette gives up, and finds herself much happier than she was trying to float a sinking ship of naïve classmates.Updates every week! Usually. Hopefully. Maybe.LINKSCheck out my plot bunnies!Includes a list of all my other MLB content!!Check out the Recommencer gallery!! Includes character references!!Here’s my other ‘Marinette moves schools fic! This one is more fluffy, less plotting, but still with plenty of Mariharem.Join my discord server!!https://discord.gg/HJRqt3TqBa
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one-sided), Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Harem, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Chloé Bourgeois, Original Female Character(s) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Non-binary Character(s) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Non-binary Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Recommencer and More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895404
Comments: 808
Kudos: 2688





	1. Episode 1: The Restarter; Part 1

“It’s a new day at a new school, Marinette! Are you ready? Your dad is making sweets to take for lunch, and you’ll be able to start over!” Tikki says cheerfully, coming out of her bed happily as the alarm chirped. “Marinette?” She looked towards the girl’s bed, and found a lump of quivering blankets. Tikki sighed. “Marinette...” She admonished softly.

“I’m scared, Tikki! Everyone at school— my old school—“ Tikki winced, “They all turned on me without a word! What if the people here don’t even pretend to like me! What if they instantly see what an awful mess I am, and hate me immediately, and—“ Tikki quickly dives under the blankets, holding onto Marinette’s face, to ground her and bring her out of her spiral.

“Do you think Luka will let that happen?” Tikki asked. Marinette’s face went pink, and she looked away.

“No...”

“Exactly! Rosenhart is a much smaller school, anyway. And extremely hard to get into. I doubt someone like Lila could lie her way past those complicated application forms.” Tikki reassured. Marinette groaned.

“Don’t remind me of the application process... I can’t believe I had to get so much verification from Uncle Jagged. Still, he did recommend it... I doubt a school that Jagged recommends is a bad one.” Marinette finally starts to reassure herself. She pushes herself out of bed, giving Tikki as much of a hug as she could without hurting the tiny goddess.

“Thanks, Tikki. You’re my best friend.” She says, smiling fondly at her kwami.

“You’re welcome, Marinette! And I’m sure I won’t be the only one, soon enough!” Marinette smiled shyly.

“You think so?” Her eyes glanced to the clock, and she squeaked. “Oh no! I need to hurry and get ready before I’m late!”

—

Marinette gazed at the school, feeling dread bubble in her stomach. Luka squeezed her hand reassuringly, next to her. She looked up at him. “Thanks for everything. I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” She said softly.

“Of course. I can’t wait for you to hear this school’s song.” Luka is gentle as ever, squeezing her hand one last time. They part, as Marinette walks through the courtyard to the hall where her class will be. The courtyard, converted into a garden, is lined with rosebushes, true to the school’s name, and the legacy of its founder. Since the school’s focus is in academics and art, rather than athletics, the courtyard reflects it, with spaces around it being designed to be the perfect place to study or create. Flowers and roses create a perfect, soothing environment. If there’s one thing Marinette looks forward to, it’s spending free time in this place. She’s so focused on looking around, she doesn’t know she’s walking right towards someone until they collide and crash.

“Gah!” The person says some words that... Marinette’s pretty sure are Finnish curses, and drops the sketchbook they’re holding.

“Ack! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking!” Marinette quickly squats down to help gather the pens dropped, and the person squats as well.

“Ah, no worries. I wasn’t paying any attention either.” Marinette looks up. The person has darker skin, but bleached blonde hair, tied up in a short ponytail, with a headband to keep it back. Their eyes are grey and warm. They crinkle in a smile.

“You’re unfamiliar. First day? I bet the gardens blew you right away!” They gather their book and stand up. They’re wearing white flared jeans and a tight, short-sleeved, green button up. They hold out their hand. “Pens please, Miss?”

Marinette blinked, but handed them back. “Uh, yes! The courtyard is really pretty. And! My name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The confidence that this person spoke with caught her a bit off guard. Though maybe, she was a little out of practice with being talked to like what she thought mattered.

They smiled confidently. “Really? Irma will be happy to hear that surname. My name is Aleski Aalto. Please, call me Ale. They and them, if you will. I hope we can get along. I’ve spied your designs in a few magazine articles. As someone concerned with design, I do like to know the up and coming talent. After all, I might one day design the runway that your clothes walk down.” They sent another charming smile to her.

“Oh! You do architecture, then? That’s really interesting, Ale!” The warning bell rung, and Marinette froze. Ale just laughed warmly. “What’s your class? I can get you there.”

“Thank you! It’s classroom seven?” She asks, trying to remember it.

“How lucky! That’s my class.” Ale adjusted their pens and sketchbook, offering a hand. “Come along, then.” Marinette smiled, swept up in their confidence, as she took their hand.

They guided her into the halls, and up the stairs. The outdoor halls on the second floor gave a lovely view of Paris, as Ale led her to a door titled with seven. They opened the door, and gave Marinette another charming smile. Marinette, latching onto their outpour of confidence, smiled back, and let herself be pulled into the classroom.


	2. Episode 1; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets her classmates, and makes a few friends.

Inside, there was a small class of about nine students. Including her and Ale, that was only eleven. Marinette couldn’t but be a bit relieved. Everyone was scattered across the room in groups, except a boy in the back, listening to something on his phone contentedly, and a blonde boy with his nose in a book, sitting a chair away from the other boy. The rows were wide enough for three to a row, in a single column of desks with stairs in either side, instead of the two to a desk in her old school.

In the front desk, several students were gathered around one serious looking raven-haired boy of Asian descent, who was typing quick as lightning on a personal laptop.

“Everyone!” Ale announced. All the students looked up, except for in the back, where the blonde had to gently tap the tanner boy, as he couldn’t hear. Marinette felt her confidence deplete just a bit. Aleput a steady hand on her shoulder.

“I’m proud to introduce Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“Yo, you mean the girl who did Jagged Stone’s shit?!” A boy with black cat-eye glasses, a leather jacket, and a shaved head asked excitedly.

“Language!” A girl with a a braided bun yelled. Her hair was a dark brown, and her glasses were square and pink. She seemed of mixed descent, like Marinette. She walked down the stairs to her, examining her closely. Marinette found herself a little nervous. This wasn’t the Chloé of school, right?

“I’m sorry, but your right pigtail is loose. May I adjust that for you, please?” A little bossy, her hands aching to fix it herself, but polite. Marinette gave a nervous nod, and the girl tightened it for her.

“Thank you very much. Now! Your last name is Dupain-Cheng? Half Chinese?” She asked, still examine her with hawk-like brown silver eyes.

“Ah, yes! My mother is Chinese, and my father French!” Marinette explained.

The girl nodded, and a proud smirk came to her face. She adjusted her deep brown jacket. “I see. We’ll get along nicely then! My grandfather is Italian, and my grandmother is Chinese. So we already have ancestry in common.” She explained, sounding very satisfied. “Apologies for getting ahead of myself. I am Irma Chen.” She extended a hand, laden with a silver watch, to her. “It’s nice to meet someone of a similar talent level.”

Marinette found herself smiling even more. “N-Nice to meet you, Irma!”

“Like, don’t hog her, prez!” A high pitched, airy voice came from from nearby. Marinette turned, and had to look up a little at the tall girl, who had her dark hair in loose, long cornrows. She waved a dark hand playfully.

“Hiya! I’m Ashli Campbell! Super sweet ta meet you, Mari! Can I call you Mari?” She asked excitedly, giggling.

“Oh, sure!” Marinette smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. All of you!”

“Seems like you’ll fit right in, Marinette.” Ale smiled. “Unfortunately, the only open seat is in the back. I hope it isn’t a problem? Félix and Hemi are quiet, but they’re not rude.”

“We can do some shuffling around if you want, girly!” Ashli said happily.

The idea of everyone moving seats, combined with the too familiar nickname, made Marinette pause, feeling like someone had dumped ice water on her.

“No!” She said, a bit too loudly. “I mean... no, it’s fine.” Marinette have a forced smile. “I’m sure we’ll get along, if they’re as nice as you guys.” The three seemed concerned, but they all seemed to shrug it off. Except Ashli, who watched her with an unreadable expression.

Then the teacher came in. A woman in dark brown pants, short hair, and boots. “Alright, class! Let’s get to our seats. We gotta get through our general studies fast today. We have a lot to go over!”

The class responded in unison. “Yes, Miss Desrosiers!”

Marinette was a bit surprised at the command with which she spoke. But the teacher smiled at her with kindness.

“First, I’m sure you’ve already been getting to know her, but please meet Miss Dupain-Cheng! She’s transferred to us from Collège François Dupont. Treat her with kindness, is that clear?”

The class responded in unison again. Marinette smiled a bit, feeling shy. Miss Desrosiers, who towered over her, crouched to her level. “If you need anything, you come to me, or Miss Chen, our class representative. We’ll do our very best to accommodate you. Will you be alright in the back?” She asked, concern in her voice. 

“Yes, Miss Desrosiers. Thank you for the concern.” When had it last been that a teacher had checked up on her like this? Marinette couldn’t cry before class started, though. So she quickly made her way to the back of the classroom. 

She took the middle seat, and beamed at her seat-mates. The medium-brown skinned boy gave a small smile and a shaking wave. He started to sign something, and Marinette smiled. 

“Oh, do you sign? Mine’s a little rusty, but I’ll try my best.” She asked. The boy nodded. He wrote something in his notebook. ‘Hemi Tamihana.’ Then pointed to himself. He made the sign for H, and then turned it into the sign for actor. His personal sign, it seemed. Marinette nodded.

“Marinette.” She made the sign for M, her hand pointed downwards, and then moved her hand under it, like moving fabric under a sewing machine. Hemi nodded eagerly. 

“Félix.” She suddenly heard behind her. She looked to the blonde boy. He looked... familiar somehow. He regarded her a bit coldly. Then, he made the sign for F, and then for ‘ice.’ Hemi laughed soundlessly, and Marinette giggled.

“Nice to meet you. If it helps, you don’t seem that cold.” 

Félix gave a strange, forced smile. Like he wasn’t sure how to, but was giving it his best shot. Marinette found it... kind of endearing.

“Alright class, let’s start!”

This time, with Hemi resounding in sign, Marinette joined in on the unison response.

“Yes, Miss Desrosiers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which of the Rose class is your favorite? Besides Félix, of course. 
> 
> Next update is next week on Sunday!
> 
> EDIT: made a small edit so that the second episode doesn’t confuse anyone when it comes out! Specifically, I messed up the number of students present. There is one who will be introduced in the second episode. I forgot how plot important she was for a second, so I decided to give a whole episode to properly meet her, especially since this episode will focus a good bit on one gal in particular. Make guesses on who it is if you’d like!


	3. Episode 1; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a Lila Approved digital send-off to Rosenhart Academy.

It was lunch, and Marinette found herself in the courtyard, looking for Luka. She had her lunch packed for her by her Papa, and she just needed her friend.

“Mari!” She looked to see Ashli waving. “Ya wanna sit with us, girly?!” The cheerful girl called.

“Not today, Ashli! I promise I will sometime this week!” Marinette called. Finally, she saw Luka waving, and she quickly went to sit with him.

“See you later then!” Ashli called back, sitting back down. She opened her phone, scrolling lazily through Instagram. Her eyes widened when she saw a certain post.

—

Lila made sure to put the most heartfelt innocence into this post. She smiled widely, listening to her class talk as if Marinette was never there. Sure, maybe Alya was confused and angry, maybe Nino, Adrien and Kim were sad and confused, but everyone else went on like nothing happened. Like *she* never happened.

_’Omg! My classmate is transferring to #Rosenhart_Academy ! I’m really sad to see her go... I’m sure she didn’t mean to steal my stuff and say those mean things about me... maybe she’ll be better off without me :(‘_

And post. Lila might have won, but it never hurt to send someone off, right? Just to make sure Marinette knew how powerless she really was.

—

“So you’ve enjoyed yourself?” Luka smiled, taking a bite of the pastry Marinette brought for him.

Marinette smiled happily, swallowing her bite of food. “Yeah, actually! Everyone is super nice! Félix and Hemi, the boys who sit next to me, are really great. Félix helped me get caught up with where everyone else is. We’re gonna try and do some studying together tomorrow, to make sure I’ve got everything.”

Luka laughed softly. “I’m glad, Mari. You deserve good friends. I’d help you study if I had any clue where you all were.”

Marinette nodded. “I get it. Don’t worry—“

“Girl!” Marinette turned to see a phone, and Ashli holding it. “This isn’t you, is it?!”

Marinette read the post displayed, and her heart stopped. Lila. Lila posted about her. She tagged the school. She brought it all back over. She was going to turn everyone against her again everyone was going to hate her and think she was awful and petty and jealous and a stalker and—

She didn’t acknowledge the pushing in her pocket of Tikki. She could only do what she did best. Run away. She sobbed and ran off into the halls of the school.

“Marinette!” Twin calls of worry followed her, but she ignored it. She had to get out before they all hated her, before they looked at her so angrily. She just couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle the looks of anger, of hate, of *loathing.*

Luka was running after her as fast as he could go. Ashli was left behind. She looked behind her, pushing down bile. Ale came up to her. “I fucked up, Ale.” She blurted, trying not to panic herself.

“Language!” Irma yelled, walking over. Ale sighed through their nose. “What do you mean by that? Did you jump to conclusions again?”

“Yes. But I didn’t mean to freak her out! Just— like, look!” She gave them the phone. Irma peeked at the phone as well.

“Who’s Lila Rossi?” Irma asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Apparently a very proud student of François Dupont, if we go by her profile.” Ale noted.

“Yeah, and that’s the school Marinette _just_ transferred from!” Ashli growled, distressed. 

“Wait.” Now Bartek was looking over. He adjusted his black cat-eye glasses, looking confused. “Isn’t François Dupont the akuma school? With like, that one girl who’s caused like half the akumas?” 

“The one whose name has been censored by her parents. According to this Lila’s profile, by the way, ew, orange on orange is something no one should do—“ 

“Get to the point, Irma.” Ale admonished. 

“Okay, okay. But her profile lists her parents are ambassadors. That’s the kind of parents who would censor their daughter’s names if they did something like that.” Irma sleuthed. Bartek nodded. 

“Checks out. We need to make sure the whole class knows this. Something like this could seriously fuck up Marinette’s reputation.” Bartek added. “Hold on, I’ll at everyone in the group chat.” He said, opening up Discord on his phone. 

“I’m going to find Marinette!” Irma says quickly, dashing off. 

“But why would they say something like this?” Ashli questions. “Unless...” 

A scream pierced through the courtyard. 

“AKUMA!” 

A purple butterfly floated into the window of the school, as everyone backed far away from the direction it went. 

Ashli pockets her phone and runs. “Follow that butterfly!” She yells, sprinting after the purple nightmare. 

“Ashli, wait, don’t! Aaaand she’s gone.” Ale pinches the bridge of their nose. “I need to find Félix.” They decide, before the set off to the library.


	4. Episode 1; part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug battles the akuma, with a little help from an unexpected ally. Ashli and Chat Noir show their true colors, but one’s colors are more helpful than the other.

‘Restarter. I am Hawkmoth. A terrible menace has ruined everything you’ve worked for, but I will give you the power to force everyone to forget it. All I ask for in return for this power is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses.’

Luka holds Marinette closer. “I understand, Hawkmoth.” He says, and purple washes over him. He stands, letting his beloved girl go, and Marinette gasps as she sees what he’s become. His cellphone, the object akumatized, has become a spotlight on his hand. The rest of him is shades of grey. “Don’t worry, Marinette.” He smiles. “I’ll make everything better.” His smile is kind, and it only makes her stomach sink at its genuineness. He stands, and walks away. Marinette hates to see him go, but she knows she has to hurry. She sees an empty bathroom, and dashes in. “Tikki, spots on!”

Soon, Ladybug is ready to roll. She comes out, and sees Ashli running.

“Ladybug! I’m like, super happy to see you!” Marinette tries not to cringe. She knows it’s not really Ashli’s fault, but—

“This is all my fault. I jumped to conclusions, and was too aggressive, and... wait, where’s Marinette?! Hawkmoth didn’t butterfly her, right?!” She sounds so scared for Marinette, and Ladybug can’t help but smile.

“It’s alright, Marinette is safe. Her friend, Luka Couffaine, is the akuma. He took it for her.” The very fact makes her sad, but she doesn’t let it stop her. She has a job to do.

“Oh jeez... is there a way I can help?” Ashli asks. Ladybug cringes. Oh god, she doesn’t want to think about the temporary miraculouses right now.

“I’m sorry, Ashli, but I can’t trust anyone new with the miraculouses right now.” Ashli looks confused.

“What? No! I don’t want a miraculous! I’m like, the last person who deserves that right now! I want to help! Like, in any way you need me!”

Marinette blinks. And she smiles. “Follow me. We need to strategize.”

—

They peek over the railing of the courtyard. In the beautiful flower-spotted plaza, Restarter is blasting away people’s memories.

“The akuma is in the spotlight, but how do we get close enough without him shooting us with it?” Ladybug mumbled.

“It’s attached to his arm, right? If we restrain that arm somehow, like tie something around it and his torso, we could force it down. Of course, someone quick would have to run the rope around him and avoid the blasts. Maybe if someone stood hidden with one end, and someone quick, like you or Chat Noir—“ Marinette started to catch on.

“Ran around him and stood at the other end, it would trap him long enough for a third person to smash the spotlight!” They finished together.

“Good thinking, Ashli!” Marinette grinned, offering her hand for a fist bump. 

Ashli giggles. “Like, it’s nothin’! Now, we just need a third...”

“Hope you lovely ladies aren’t planning something without me?” a voice said loudly. 

Marinette growled and yanked Chat down, right before a blast of light shot towards him, narrowly missing.

The cat boy let out a scared ‘eep.’

“Come out, Ladybug! My cause is noble, and I won’t have you ruining things anymore for Marinette!” Restarter yelled, as he scanned the balconies for the spotted hero.

“Wait, Marinette goes here now?” Chat asked. The two girls slap their hands over his mouth.

“Quiet, fleabag!” Ashli hissed in a whisper. 

Chat gave Ladybug a wounded look.

“Ashli is right, Chat. If he knows where we are, he could get us.”

“We need someone to run around him—“ Ashli started to explain. Then Chat interrupted.

“Run around him, got it!”

And there he goes.

“Like, is he always that... eager?” Ashli asked, exasperated.

“Yeah, pretty much... only around me, though.” Without another word, Ladybug called out “Lucky charm!” A garden hose came down.

Ashli dragged her out of the way of a blast, and they squatted down. 

“A garden hose? Let me think...” Ladybug said. 

Ashli nodded. “Right! I’m ready and waiting!”

Ladybug’s vision lighted up on Ashli. She looked at hose, lighting up, peered over the railing, assessing the situation...

Ashli, hose, rosebush, Restarter, spotlight.

“I’ve got it!” She whispered. “We’re going with your idea, Ashli!” She told her. 

She pulled the taller girl up, held her around the waist, and silently swung them down to the rosebush. She gave one end of the garden hose to Ashli. “Stay hidden.”

Ashli nodded. “Will do!”

Ladybug smiled at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for your help. Marinette would be proud of you.” Ashli giggles, looking away.

“I hope she would. Now get out there, Lady!” she encouraged.

Marinette smiled, nodded, and took the other end of the hose. She ran out, behind a distracted Restarter, who pointed his beam at a downed Chat. 

“Now, I’ll finally make you forget everything about this!”

Ladybug ran around him swiftly, jumping over the overlapping rope. 

“What?!” Restarter yelled. He struggled as she went around again, and then across the courtyard, binding his arms tight against his sides.

“Chat Noir! The spotlight has the akuma!” Ladybug yelled. 

To her surprise, Chat Noir huffed. “Oh, that’s all you need me for? Why don’t you ask your new partner, Ashlynn, to do it for you?!” He sniffed.

“I’m holding the other end, idiot!” Ashli yelled.

Marinette groaned. “This isn’t the time! Destroy the spotlight!”

“Fine... But only if you admit you love me.” The cat smirked, seeming playful. Ladybug tried not to scream. Chat always chose the worst times to do this, huh.

She started to try and calmly explain. Keyword trying. But then, there was a loud crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien don’t look so good in this one. Sorry, Adrien Stans. The first edit is done, though!


	5. Episode 1; part 5

Marinette turned to see Félix standing over the crushed remains of the spotlight, and to see him stomp on it, releasing the butterfly. She felt her heart flutter at the cold look Félix regarded Chat with.

“You should know better than to take your job so lightly, Noir,” Félix huffed.

“Tell him, Féli!” Ashli yelled from behind the bush.

“Yeah, he was putting us all in danger!” Said an older student with a half shaved head, half shielding a girl who Marinette recognized as a drama student, “He barely even did anything!”

Suddenly, Chat Noir was the target of many complaints by the endangered remaining students in the courtyard, who saw everything. Blanching, his ears lowering to his head in shame, he quickly jumped and ran off.

“Ladybug, the akuma.” Félix reminded gently.

Marinette snapped out of her awe. “Right!”

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilise!”

And the akuma, nearly gone, was caught. “Bye bye, little butterfly!”

Gathering up the hose with Ashli and Félix’s help, they helped her toss it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

And suddenly, everything was ok. Ladybug smiled at the two. “Thank you, both of you. You’d make great heroes.”

Ashli rubbed the back of her neck. “Aww, shucks. Really, it was all for Marinette. I’d do it again in a heartbeat!”

“I feel the same. This act was in Marinette’s name.” Félix said, with a barely-there smile.

Saving her from getting too flustered, her earrings beeped.

“I gotta go! I’ll let Marinette know it’s safe to come out, don’t worry. Bug out!” And Ladybug soared off.

Landing on the railing of one of the outdoor halls, she detransformed, sighing in relief. She climbed down onto the walkway.

“Marinette!” Irma had just turned the corner. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Are you alright? Ah, come here.” Irma started to fix up her ruffled clothes. “Everyone was so worried! That fake post, we all thought you might have been akumatized, or worse!”

“Fake post?” Marinette questioned.

“Yes. After you ran off, we all took a better look at that post. That Lila girl was trying to cause another akuma! You think half of them was enough! Hmph. Come along, Ashli’s probably scared to death that she ruined your friendship.”

Marinette let herself be dragged by the authoritative class representative. “No... in fact, I think we’re going to be even better friends about this.” Marinette smiled. She decided not to correct them. After all, it might be hard to explain her friendship with Chloé if she told them the truth now.

—

“Ugh, I’m glad that’s over.” Irma huffs, handing out ice cream bowls to everyone. Turns out that her moms owned an ice cream and candy parlor, and were happy to give discounts to the exhausted group. School had ended early, thanks to the attack, and thank goodness for that. Marinette was exhausted. She pressed up more against Luka as they reclined in the booth.

“I’m sorry about what happened, again.” Luka sheepishly said, taking a bite of berry ice cream.

“No fault of yours! All of the fault goes to that awful mothball man!” Irma dismissed, popping a candied cherry in her mouth and chewing, annoyed.

“Pfft. Mothball.” Ashli took a sip of her mint chocolate milkshake, giggling.

“He’s old and musty like one, if the sightings are to be believed.” Félix points out. Hemi laughs breathily, nodding eagerly.

They talk amongst themselves happily, and Marinette glances down at her phone, texting back her friends currently not present. 

—Marinette Protection Squad— 

Buzz off: Everything ok now? No bee needed? I can get the bee signal going. 

While you were being heterosexual, I studied the blade: Have more faith in Marinette. I trust her to handle herself. 

Buzz off: ok yeah but like, previous akuma to previous akuma, you weren’t scared at all that Dupain-Cheng might be too kind for her own good and try to take a bullet for someone else? 

While you were being heterosexual, I studied the blade: ... 

If lost return to the squad: Guys, I’m fine! Luka and me are chilling out with friends right now. Ladybug handled it. 

While you were being heterosexual I studied the blade: I see. The video was uploaded, too. 

Buzz off: Chat Noir really made a scene in the middle of battle? How utterly ridiculous!!!! 

If lost return to the squad: Yeah... it was bad. 

Your heart’s song is shit: i don’t even remember it but I can still feel the seething rage coming from Restarter when Chat Noir started saying that sort of stuff... what an angry song I had.”

Marinette smiled at Luka, also on his phone. “Thanks for defending me, Luka.” She whispered, hugging him. 

Luka smiled, putting down his ice cream to hug her. “Any time, really. Maybe without being possessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: As I’m moving onto new projects, this story will be on temporary hiatus. I have two more chapters to post, possibly three if I get episode 2 part 1 finished in time. Don’t fear though! I’ll be back eventually. I just need a break so I can work on other things I’d like to publish. If you want to see more from me, be sure to subscribe! I write for a good amount of fandoms, and would love to see you guys on any other of my works, including new projects!
> 
> TLDR: Don’t be alarmed, I’m just rotating projects.


	6. Interlude Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a proper tour of the school.

The day after the akuma attack, Marinette walks to school with Luka and Ashli. Ashli was telling them about her helping Ladybug, looking very proud of herself.

“Like, she was so awesome! She looked around at everything and went ‘we’re doing your idea!’ Like! I about fangirled right then and there!”

“Ladybug really is amazing. Her heart’s song is so heroic. And familiar...”

“Yeah! She’s really great!” Marinette cut in, trying to cut off Luka’s thought process. “I kinda feel bad I couldn’t help...”

“Awww, Mari! You can’t help that you’re not a super cool superhero! Besides, I like you just the way you are! As a super cool fashion designer! Besides, I wanna be your best friend, not Ladybug’s!” Ashli giggled, hugging her tight. Marinette blinked.

“You... want to be my best friend? Even after yesterday?” She asked, awed.

“Totally! Like, you’re so nice! I really wanna get to know you better, especially after I screwed up yesterday.”

“That sounds really great.” Marinette smiled shyly. “Let’s be friends, Ashli.”

Luka chuckled. “I’m glad you two are getting along.” He smiled at the two of them. They got to the school gates, where they were approached by a tall, pale woman with chestnut brown hair, curled into a loose half-bun. It had streaks of grey in it, betraying her age. She wore black suit, with a single white rose in her lapel.

“Principal Achthoven. Good morning.” Luka smiled, looking a bit intimidated.

The woman, apparently the principal, nodded. Her eyes were on Marinette. “Miss Dupain-Cheng. I apologize for not being able to give you a tour yesterday, as something came up. I’d like to do so now. Not to worry, as I will write you a pass to class when we are done.” 

Marinette swallowed hard. “Um, that sounds fine! Thank you, Principal Achthoven.”

The principal smiled. “Right then. Come along. Mister Couffaine, Miss Campbell, please continue on to class.” The two nodded, and went away to class.

Achthoven started to walk, and Marinette followed dutifully. The principal showed her where everything was, and promised to send her a digital map to help her in her first few weeks. There were many facilities for different talents, and Marinette was delighted to see a sewing room that she could go to during their morning and afternoon free periods. She was also happy to wave to Bartek when she passed the recording studio, who seemed to be packing up from recording a song, ready to get to class.

There was one last stop, in the plaza. The giant mural that stretched across the north wall of the courtyard. 

Principal Achthoven stood in front of the mural, showing a woman with curly black hair offering her hand to a crowd of differently colored hands. On a painted scroll, stretching across the top of the mural, it read ‘Talent ist talent.’ “This is our mural, painted a long time ago by several students. It shows our founder, in which the school was named after: Miss Camilla Rosenhart.” Achthoven explained. 

Marinette can’t help but be incredibly impressed. “She sounds wonderful, Principal Achthoven.” 

“What do you know about our founder, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” The Principal asked, tilting her head. 

“Nothing. Can you tell me about her?” Marinette can’t help but be curious. She feels... connected to Miss Rosenhart, somehow. 

“She was a vigilante during World War Two, known as Marienkäfer. She established this school soon after the War ended to help the gifted children of France hone their skills. Many people questioned her, as she recruited people of all ethnicities, homes, and identities, which was a bit of a taboo at the time. Her unshaken response is our motto. ‘Talent ist talent.’” The woman explains. She adjusts the white rose in her lapel. “Sounds familiar, no?” 

Marinette gazes at the mural, thinking hard. “Do you think... Miss Rosenhart is Ladybug?” 

“Was, my dear. I believe she was. And I also believe she would be very proud of you.” 

Marinette jumped, panic rising up. “Wh-what do you mean? I’m just a normal student! A normal girl with a normal life!” 

Achthoven laughed, a gentle and soothing sound. “Don’t panic, dear. I happen to be very good at keeping secrets. In fact, I want to offer you an out. As a previous accessory designer, I can talk to you personally and privately about designs whenever it’s needed. Our private little lessons will be your excuse to carry on the founder’s legacy.” 

The student was blown away by her generosity. “Thank you, Principal Achthoven... But I would like to request one thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I have actual private lessons with you?” She asked hopefully. The principal laughed and pat her shoulder gently. 

“Of course you may. How polite of you to ask. Now, it’s time for you to return to class. I’m sure Miss Campbell is worried that an akuma has come for you again.” The woman chuckled. 

“Yes ma’am! Thank you again for accepting me.” Marinette beamed, before she turned and set off. 

Achthoven watched her go, before looking back to the mural.

“It truly is my pleasure. And my duty.” She said, half to herself.


	7. Intermission part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends time with new friends, and visits old ones.

“Ah, welcome back, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Desrosiers greeted her. Ashli waved enthusiastically. “We’re doing a worksheet. Félix has agreed to help you with it, since you were out for the lesson.”

“Thank you, Miss Desrosiers.” Marinette smiles, before she climbs up to her seat in the back. Sliding into the middle seat, she smiles at Félix.

“Hi, Félix.” She greeted, giving a small greeting to a distracted Hemi as well.

“Good morning, Marinette. I hope your meeting with the principal went well. Do you think during afternoon free period you could join me in the library? We discussed it earlier, but I believe it would be best to go over the curriculum for this class and make sure you understand it sooner than later.” Félix’s tone is clipped and businesslike. Then he ends it with an awkward, “Please.” which betrays his care for her feelings.

“I’d be happy to, Félix. Thanks for taking care of me. I was kinda worried I’d be all alone here, but you and everyone else are really nice.” She admitted.

“Illogical. This class has been together for many years. We’re very close knit, and depend on each other for many things. You are very talented and kind, and these are traits we all like in a person. We’d be blind, no, we would be brain-dead to not welcome you into our group.” Félix reassured in his strange, very serious way. It was... pretty endearing, really.

“That’s Félix-ese for ‘you’re cute.’” The cap-wearing girl in front of them, Angelina “Lina” Katsaros, fake-whispered, grinning at the two, craning around to look at them.

“Do your work, Angelina.” Félix scolded darkly, his cheeks barely pink. The Grecian girl snickered and turned around back around, whispering to Bartek, next to her.

“It’s really nice to see everyone so friendly.” Marinette mumbles half to herself, half to Tikki in her pocket.

“It is.” Marinette jumped a little when Félix answered her. He slid their worksheets together. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we have free time.” The boy explains. Marinette nods eagerly, leaning closer to hear him as he began to explain.

—

The rest of the day went pretty well. Luka was invited into Ashli’s lunch group, and Bartek was very excited to meet another musician. Especially one that could understand his strange ways of describing sound.

“I’m thinking something kinda like—“ Bartek made the sound like a rocket. “And then—“ A crashing sound.

Luka nodded and played a tune oh his guitar, starting from high and crashing to low. “Like so?”

“Exactly!”

Ashli, Marinette, Irma, and Jay, another boy from their class, watched in amusement.

“I’ll never understand musicians.” Irma sniffed, though a smile played on her face.

“Yeah, but it’s kinda cute.” Jay grinned, blowing his pink hair out of his face as he watched Bartek dreamily.

“You, like, think everything with Bartek is cute, Jay-Jay.” Ashli teased.

“As if Marinette doesn’t agree. You and Luka are dating, aren’t you? You’ve gotta think this is cute.” He eyed her, and Marinette felt her face heat up.

“We aren’t dating! I mean, Luka is great! It’s just...!” She hides her face.

“Don’t worry. These sorts of things take time.” Irma soothed. “Feelings are the messiest substance in the universe. I’m a painter, so I can vouch for that.”

“Class prez is totes in the right, Mari! You let it come as it comes. Just remember, that it’s France, and polyamory is, like, very accepted!” Ashli said, patting her back.

Marinette groaned into her hands. 

— 

At the worst possible time, an akuma attacked. She had been studying with Félix during free time, when the assistant principal called her to Principal Achthoven’s office. She panicked, thinking she was in trouble, relaxed because it was likely just the special lessons, and then panicked again because that likely meant there was an akuma lose. And she was right. And it was back at François Dupont. 

Achthoven allowed her to transform in her office, with the good principal turned around. Once she was suited up, she was out the window. 

She wasn’t sure of who the girl currently wrecking the François Dupont courtyard was, but, judging by how Lila was shielded by Marinette’s old class, she could guess whose fault it was. Adrien was strangely gone, though. Ladybug only gave it a moment of thought, though. He could handle himself. 

She was forced to fight with Chat ignoring her, though. Eventually, he was hit by the akuma’s projectiles, sticky dodgeballs, and restrained. And thank goodness for that. Marinette destroyed the object quickly enough, and sent the purified butterfly on its way. She checked on the confused, still sniffling girl.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, Ladybug... Lila, she...” 

“I understand. Bullies can be hard to deal with. Do you have friends you can talk to about this?” Marinette asked. The girl nodded softly.

“I’m glad. Friends are your greatest asset.” The hero gave her a smile, and helped her up. The girl smiled back, and ran off. 

Talking to the victims... it was always nice to comfort them. That was usually the thing that helped everyone most. 

“Ladybug!” The named heroine winced. She didn’t have to use her lucky charm on the distraught akuma, so she had no excuse to avoid Alya now. She put on a strained smile, and turned. 

“Hi Alya! What do you need?” 

“You told that girl off, right? She threw a dodgeball at Lila! I’m sure as her best friend you know how dangerous that is, with all her disabilities!” Alya asked. Lila was running up to her.

“Don’t bother her, Alya! I’m sure she’s really busy!” Lila tried to explain. Ladybug couldn’t stop the venomous words in her throat. 

“We aren’t friends, Lila.” She said, plain and simple. 

She swung away, not wanting to be around to hear the liar’s excuses. 

Most everyone was convinced, of course, but in the edge of the crowd, Kim and Nino exchanged a glance. 

Lila’s pillar of lies cracked, by just a hair.


	8. Chapter 2: Passionista -part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the final student of her class, and makes some assumptions. Luckily, Rosenhart is nothing like Dupont.

Marinette enters the classroom, talking happily with Ashli and Lina about her weekend. This would mark her second week at school, and so far it had been wonderful. Everyone was extremely nice, and all very passionate about what they did. Ashli had declared them best friends, and Marinette decided she was okay with that. It was far past time to move on. Though, she still felt tinges of fear in some situations.

“Did you all miss me?” Came a sudden, haughty voice. Standing in the door, with curly black hair cascading down her back in a loose plait braid, was a tanned girl, in some very fashionable clothes. Her left leg was in a brace, but it didn’t diminish the sassy pose she stood in. Marinette feels a small sinking feeling.

“Bella! Girl, you’re back! How’s the leg?” Ashli rushed to the girl, grinning. Others gathered around her, as the ‘Bella’ girl answered all their questions, in the same haughty, proud tone. She eyed Marinette, and walked to her.

“You’re new. Who are you wearing?” The girl said, plain and simple. Marinette swallowed hard, being reminded harshly of both Chloé, before they made up, and Lila.

“Uh..” She said helplessly. Ashli came to her rescue.

“This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She makes most of her own clothes, right, Mari?”

Marinette nodded nervously. “Y-yeah!” She messes with the sleeves of her new, long sleeve shirt. “I didn’t make the shirt, but I embroidered it. I made the skirt and leggings, though!”

Bella eyes her. Then she smiles sharply. “Bella Allegri, of the Trash or Treasure online fashion column. I get the feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other...” She said, walking away.

Marinette didn’t know her hands were shaking until Ashli took them gently, stilling her. “Hey. It’s okay. Bella’s a bit intense, but she’s nice to people she likes. And she seems to like you so far!”

Marinette was only able to nod.

Throughout class, though, she realized things about Bella. That she seemed to pay extreme attention to everything. Marinette also noticed a clicking sound, almost always after Bella said something. And when Bella heard it, she smiled. When she didn’t, it was after she said something that Lila might say; something mean. And Bella would quickly correct herself at that time, until she heard the click again.

Marinette started to think that maybe Bella wasn’t the Lila of the class, just like Irma wasn’t like Chloé used to be. She started to think that maybe Rosenhart didn’t have a pre-Queen-Bee Chloé, or a Lila. And what a wonderful thought that was. She was able to relax halfway through class, and lean over her assignment with Hemi and Félix, so they could puzzle out the horrors of algebra together.

It was after class that Marinette asked Miss Desrosiers what the clicking sound was. The tall woman looked conflicted.

“I’m not sure that’s my place to tell.”

Then, Marinette jumped as Bella suddenly joined them.

“No, it’s fine, Miss Desrosiers. Everyone else knows! It’s not fair to Marinette if she doesn’t.” Bella smiles awkwardly. She was looking to the teacher almost for approval. She gets it, as Desrosiers gives her a silent nod.

“She’s right. So I’ll tell you. In the... best terms I can offer, that being crude medical, Miss Allegri is a sociopath. She does not feel sympathy. When others feel bad, she does not. However, she is attached to certain people, particularly this class, and wants them to be happy. So I And a few others, including her therapist, are teaching her to recognize when it is time to be harsh, and when it is time to be reassuring.”

Marinette started to understand. “You click when she does something correctly. If she doesn’t hear the click, she knows she needs to reword what she said.” 

“Yep. It was kinda weird at first, because I kinda felt like a dog, but it’s actually really helpful. I get to be closer to the class, and it helps me avoid public backlash on my column. By the way, I did a review of those super cute rocker costumes you did for Kitty Section. Nothing bad, pinky promise!” She laughs, flipping her braid. “Really, I admire your style. Everyone’s so focused on being grown up these days, so it’s super to get an up and coming designer who’s willing to put some youth in her stuff.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered at the kind words. For just a second, she allowed herself to pretend that Bella was Lila, and that she was achieving her far-away dream of getting along with Lila, of Lila putting away her lies, and being a better person. 

Because as much as she disliked Lila, Marinette still couldn’t help but want to help everyone she met. Even people who hurt her. And that might be impossible for Lila, but... she could dream. She let herself come back to reality, and smiled at Bella. 

“That means a lot to me, Bella. Thank you... Sorry if I seemed scared of you, I just...” 

“The Rossi girl, right? Ash filled me in over the weekend, while I was getting ready to go back to school. I’m... well. It sucks that that happened to you. I know if it happened to me, I’d be really upset...” Bella was obviously struggling, but Marinette was more happy to see her effort. “But listen. We’re all super close in this class, and we’re gonna do our best to make you feel at home. Ashli, she... was my first friend in this class. So I trust her to make you forget that dumb school.” Bells gave her a sheepish, lopsided smile, and Marinette returned it. 

“Thanks, Bella. Maybe we can talk fashion at lunch, then? I’ve never actually met a fashion columnist who’s my age.” Marinette suggested eagerly. 

“Sounds super! I’ll see you then, kay? Thanks for taking a chance on me, Marinette. It... means a lot to me.” 

They walked out of class together, and Marinette just laughed lightly. 

“You haven’t given me a reason not to! I’ll see you then, Bella.” 

The two parted ways, a bond established between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Bella? She’s gonna be important later ;)


	9. Episode 2; part 2

School went well, but Marinette was more excited for what came afterwords.

“Mari, you ready to go shopping?” Chloé’s haughty voice called as Marinette exited the school’s gate. Marinette smiled, rushing to her friend.

It was... surreal to call Chloé a friend again. After the first year of public school, Chloé became... horrible. Marinette could recognize why now, but as a little kid, she was only confused and saddened as her best friend suddenly began calling her a commoner. Suddenly being awful to her. She felt a little foolish for not connecting the dots to Chloé’s mother leaving for the first time.

But now... things were better. Chloé was more like the girl that lifted her up in her first year of public school than the girl who brought her down. Chloé could be a bit awkward, of course. It was obvious that she wasn’t quite sure how affection worked. After all, her mother was almost never around, and her father was always too busy for her.

It was mostly up to Marinette to show her, after everything with Sabrina. For now, the bluenette let the blonde use her own love language to show affection. That was, gifts and outings. Marinette appreciated it, though she liked words better than just gifts. Still, she wouldn’t say no to fancy fabric, tea, and food.

“Hi Chloé! I’m definitely ready. Going to the mall this time, right?” Marinette said, climbing into the limo with Chloé. Chloé gave a haughty smirk. “Of course. Besides, *someone*,” She aimed a playful glare at Marinette, “won’t let us go out of country until break.”

Marinette laughed. “I’m just saying that if we’re going to go somewhere out of country, we should make the most of it, and do a trip bigger than an afternoon shopping trip!”

“Fine. Have it your way.” She crosses her arms. “I just...” She looks away, frowning. Marinette gives her space as she flounders. “You’re the most tolerable person I know, and I’m trying to make sure you know how much you mean to me.” She spit out in one breath. Marinette giggles, and lays a hand on hers.

“I care about you too, Chloé. You were my best friend a long time ago, and you’re my best friend again, now. Besides, you’ve been getting so much better! You’re doing amazing, and I’m proud of you. I’m sure Ladybug would be proud of you, too!”

Chloé’s eyes light up at the name. “You think so?!” She says excitedly. Then her cheeks go pink. “I mean, of course she is. Someone as amazing as her can always recognize other amazing people. That’s why she trusted both of us with Miraculous! Speaking of, I’m going to vouch for you next time I see her! You deserve a miraculous more than anyone!”

Marinette laughed nervously. Oh boy. “Really, I’m too busy for that kind of responsibility! I wasn’t a very good match for the Mouse Miraculous anyway!”

“Ridiculous. If anything, that Kwami wasn’t a good match for you. And besides, Multimouse was almost as perfect as Ladybug! And her design wasn’t absolutely horrendous. You were a sight for sore eyes after seeing Chat Noir’s horrendously bulky leather for so long. How does that boy move without squeaking?!”

Marinette laughed, a real laugh, at the image that came to mind, of Chat trying to flirt with her while the leather squeaked the whole time.

“I’m not a big fan of Chat Noir in the first place... I personally thought you were great as Queen Bee. You were my favorite.” Marinette threaded her fingers with Chloé’s, smiling. And it was true. After everything that’s happened, she can’t help but think highly of Chloé and her betterment of herself. Chloé was looking at her in awe and shock, a red blush covering her face up to her ears. Marinette quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

“I mean! Ryuko and Viperion are super awesome too! I really like their designs, I mean, they’re really neat looking and they seem to take battles seriously...” She rambled, and trailed off as Chloé took her hand again.

The two enemies-turned-confidants shared a shy smile.

“Miss Bourgeois, Miss Dupain-Cheng? We’ve arrived.” The driver said. The two girls climbed out of the limo. “We’ll call you when we’re ready, but we should be done by seven, if nothing interrupts us.” Chloé told the driver. “...Thank you for bringing us. Have a nice day.” She added, a bit awkwardly. The driver smiled and thanked her, before driving off.

The two girls continued holding hands at they walked inside. “That was really nice of you, Chloé.” Marinette said sweetly, squeezing the blonde’s hand. 

Chloé gave a proud smile. “I know. Let’s go.” With that, they set off to their first destination


	10. Episode 2, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to sacrifice a few things.

It was an hour later that something truly did happen. They’d been walking out of a fabric store, bags on their arms, when a store burst open. A blur shot past the two girls, dragging them back into the store despite their protests, and into the dark storage room. 

“Hey, what are you?!—“ Chloé started to protest.

“Shh! Look, I’m trying to save Marinette’s ass here, and you’re her friend, so I have to save you too. Tee-el-dee-arr, there’s an akuma, it can mind control people, and it may or may not be my fault.” A familiar voice said.

“Oh, understandable.” Chloé added. Marinette shook her head in exasperation, but then blinked at the familiar girl who dragged them in.

“Bella?” The barely visible figure’s shoulders ducked.

“Surprise? Look, right now I’m super frustrated and I didn’t realize some people were so... delusional!” The girl huffed. “She asked for my honest opinion! She should have known if she read my blog that I don’t hold back on anything! If she wanted to be coddled for her horrendous outfit choices, she should go search out that Agreste kid. He seems the kind to sugar coat things. I, however, am not. I drink my coffee black!”

“I like this girl, is she in your class?” Chloé asks.

“Yeah, I am. I’m Bella Allegri, wish we could have met in a better situation.”

“Girls, let’s save the small talk for later.” Marinette urged. “I’m going to go see if there’s any way we can get out. You two stay here!”

“What?! No way! You could be hurt! I’m going with you. Bella, you stay here, because if the akuma catches tail of you. Trust me, I’ve caused my fair share of them.” Marinette felt Chloé link arms with her, and suppressed a sigh. The one disadvantage of having Chloé truly care about you is having Chloé be overprotective. This was way too much like first year. Still, she relented.

“Okay. You going to be okay, Bella?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, just leave me in the dark musty closet.” She snapped, then paused. “Sorry, that was out of line. I’ll stay here, I know it’s for the best. Plus, it’s not like I don’t have plenty of experience being in the closet...” She joked weakly.

Marinette giggled a bit. “Right. Come on, Chloé.” They emerged from the closet, and blinked in the bright light. Marinette shut it behind her. Most of the people roaming the mall were wearing neon, clashing colors. Controlled by the akuma, though they didn’t seem to have a very good line of sight. Marinette pulled Chloé through the mall, trying to think of how to separate them while keeping her friend safe. They reached the entrance, and suddenly, a horde of controlled people were closing the entrance up, trapping everyone inside. The two ran faster, and Marinette knew this was her opportunity. Right before the gates closed, Marinette grabbed Chloe’s wrist with both hands and through her through the gate.

“Marinette!” She yelled, reaching for her, right before the gate closed, and cut off their view of each other. Marinette shook the guilt from her chest, and ran into an abandoned bathroom, away from the poor-sighted cronies.

“Tikki, spots on!”

But what to do? She didn’t know anything about the akuma, or how to beat it without getting hot herself. Then she got an idea. She snuck back to the shop where Bella hid. Opening the door, she found her on her phone, looking nervous. She lit up as she saw her.

“Ladybug! Thank god you’re here! Wait. Where’s Marinette and her blonde girlfriend? Did they get out okay?” She asked, browns furrowing.

“Chloé is safe. I’m not sure where Marinette is. But I need you to tell me how the akuma controls people, and anything else you know about it.”

“Right. From what I can tell, it’s in those atrocious shutter shades of hers. She shoots beams from them that turn people into... those fashion monstrosities.” Bella told her.

“Hm... I think I’ll need a distraction.” Then she got an idea. “Stay here. Everything will be over soon.” Ladybug told the Italian.

“Thank you. Please make sure Marinette is okay. I don’t want her to get hurt because I opened my damn mouth a bit too wide.” Bella requested. Ladybug smiled.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. Worry about staying safe, yourself.” 

Ladybug shut the door. Then, she yoyo’d herself out of the mall, through the skylight. It was time to pay Fu a visit. 

She detransformed nearby, and ran in. “Master Fu, I need the Fox.” She told the old man, her voice serious, with only a bit of the underlying panic she felt. The old man, understanding the situation, took out the box. 

“Will you be using Rena Rogue?” He asked. 

Marinette paused. “I... can’t trust Rena Rouge anymore. I plan to give the Fox to Chloé, on the condition that she does not give away her identity, and makes an effort to not be associated with her past persona. She’s really grown, Master Fu. She deserves a second chance at being a hero.”

Fu watched her for doubt, and sighed. “I think you’re right. However, before you go. I must inform you of a decision I have made. Chat Noir, as you know... He is not taking his duties seriously, and I will soon take it from him. I’m still considering who will replace him, but... this must stop.”

Marinette let out a huge breath of relief. “Oh thank goodness. He was really hindering me in fights but I didn’t want to go against your judgement!”

“Marinette. You are a true match for the Ladybug. I am... a weak match for the turtle. Your judgement will always be better than mine.”

The bluenette was shellshocked, before bowing. “Thank you, Master Fu.” But she still had one request.

“Until he takes things more seriously... Give him another Miraculous. I... don’t care which. Whichever is good for him. I think he really needs it, Master. Just because he’s not able to wield destruction right now doesn’t mean he should get completely kicked off the team. He’s my partner, even if... we aren’t able to communicate as well as I’d like.”

“If this is your judgement, I will use it, Ladybug. Having a Miraculous is beneficial to him, but such an important one might not be beneficial to anyone else, considering his current struggles.”

Marinette have a sigh of relief. She took the Fox, and made her way out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is going slow, so don’t expect a chapter next week.


	11. Episode two, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Fox emerges.

Chloé had been ruthlessly trying to find a way back inside for at least ten minutes. This was her worst nightmare. To have someone she loved in danger. All she could think of was how to get Marinette out of there. Because the stupid, amazing, selfless pigtailed-girl had sacrificed herself for someone like herself. A brat. The sound of feet on concrete came behind her, and Ladybug stood before her, a box in her hand. 

“Chloé Bourgeois, I present you with the Miraculous of the Fox. You will use it for the power of good, and will return it to me when the battle is over. However, you must not reveal yourself, *and* you must take on a persona as the Fox Holder so that no one can connect you with Queen Bee. Can I trust you?”

Chloé’s eyes filled with tears. “Thank you! I promise, you won’t regret this. I’ll be the best Fox I can be.”

“Then Chloé was last spotted here. Whenever you’re ready.” Ladybug gave her a kind smile.

Chloé opened the box, and put on the necklace. The tiny Fox Kwami came out of it.

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Trixx. My phrase is ‘Trixx, Let’s pounce!’ My power is Mirage, and will let you create an illusion. You understand, right?”

“Of course. I’ve seen Rena enough to mimic her. But... why isn’t she here?”

“Rena Rouge has... been permanently retired.” Ladybug answered, looking away. It hurt to say it, but it was true.

Chloé looked away as well, considering that. Comparing it to the reason that Queen Bee was permanently retired. Her eyes narrowed in determination to be better.

“Trixx, let’s pounce!!”

She exploded in light. An white bodysuit covered her, with an golden-orange coat covering her arms and hands, connecting at the neck in a turtleneck collar, and then curving off to the side, giving the illusion of a fox’s white belly. At the waist, the coat exploded out into skirts, split into sections at the bottom, that hung behind her and at her sides, giving the impression of several golden tails. The skirts were tipped with white. Chloé pulled out her ponytail holder, and shook her hair free, the magic catching it and weaving it into a white curly bun, the rest of her hair changing to white to match her new regal style. Two golden-orange fox ears sprouted from her head, and a golden crown curved around her ears and curved on her head, held tight to her head, like an empress going into battle. Her white bodysuit-covered feet turned into white, pointed boots.

The new Fox hero beamed at Ladybug. “I’m ready for anything, Miss Ladybug. You can call me... Imperatrix.” Her voice was regal, turning her bratty haughtiness into true grace and command. She seemed much older than she looked. It was perfect.

“Very well. Let’s hurry!” And the two heroes jumped in sync, soaring towards the skylight that would let them in the mall.

—

Ladybug swung onto upper floor railing from the skylight. Imperatrix followed, landing delicately and gracefully on the balcony. Ladybug examined the lower floor that she could see. A crowd of hypnotized civilians was gathered around a store directly below them. And in opposite stores, she saw a few people hiding. One, in the direct opposite store, was peeking around the window, holding up a phone at the store where the minions gathered.

Ladybug suppressed a groan. Alya was here. Of course she was. Now Ladybug would have to keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t get akumatized, once she saw Imperatrix.

Ladybug called out her lucky charm, and stared at the handheld mirror, the case around it red and spotted with black dots. She looked to Imperatrix, and things started coming together.

“Make an illusion of Bella on my signal.” She instructed, and Imperatrix gave a nod. 

Ladybug yo’yo’d onto a hanging banner, and pointed to a place not far away from the shop where Passionista has set up, then to right in front of it. The fox showed a thumbs up and took out her flute. Suddenly, an illusion of Bella was running across the way. It was a rushed illusion, but Passionista certainly didn’t mind, as she started running at Bella. Ladybug hopped down, and opened the mirror, and as a beam went through the illusion, it hit the mirror, knocked back the spotted hero, and bounced right back into Passionista’s sunglasses. They flew into the air, and Ladybug watched them, dazed. 

The angry akuma, dressed in a smorgasbord of clashing colors and with glowing white eyes, was rushing for the glasses, jumping high into the air. But a blur of gold caught them, and landed next to Ladybug, supporting the dizzy girl with an arm around her waist, them offering one side of the sunglasses to her. Ladybug shook her head to clear it of the remaining fuzziness and took the side. In sync, they snapped the glasses in half. 

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Miraculous Ladybug!” 

A white butterfly was released, and a girl was left in Passionista’s place, in a equally bad outfit. She looked around, confused, and then horrified. Bella came out of the shop, and the once-akuma looked ashamed. 

“I’m sorry for being harsh. It’s kinda my thing, but...” Bella started but Imperatrix held up a hand. 

“Oh no you don’t. This wasn’t your fault. She asked for criticism, and you gave it to her.” The fox hero pointed to the less than fashionable girl. “You’re a fan of her, aren’t you?” 

“Y-Yeah. Trash or Treasure is my favorite column... and I should’ve known you would’ve been blunt. I’m sorry for taking it out on you.” The girl looked away, face red from embarrassment.

Bella sighed, and squatted next to her. “You have potential. The bright colors are nice, but you need to go more towards colors that match, and less complementary. Instead of orange and blue, try red and blue. They go together a lot better and aren’t so hard on the eyes. Try to keep it to just three main colors, too.” The Italian advised. 

“Oh...” She broke into a bright smile. “Thank you, Miss Allegri!! I... I promise I’ll do better!” The girl said happily, nodding rapidly. She got up and ran off, presumedly to a store to follow the advice. 

“You both did good. I’m proud of you.” Ladybug said softly. Bella’s face went pink. 

“Yeah, I know. I can be amazing when I want to! Wait... Marinette! I gotta find out where she went!” Bella ran off in a hurry, and Marinette surprised a sigh. She better hurry this up. Especially with her earrings beeping. 

Alya timidly walked up to the two. “Where’s... Rena Rogue?” Her voice was small. Shaking.

“Rena Rogue has been retired, per my new requirements for temporary heroes. In order to hold a Miraculous, you can’t do bad things in your civilian life. That’s why Queen Bee is retired, as well.” Ladybug explained.

“I am Imperatrix. It is nice to meet you, Miss Ladyblog.” The fox empress bowed, smiling calmly at Alya. 

“Imperatrix is someone who has worked hard to become a hero in her civilian life, despite difficulties at home. As long as she continues improving, I will keep calling her into battle.” The earrings beeped more insistently, and Ladybug jumped. “Ah! It’s time for me to go. You too, Imperatrix! Bug out!” Looping an arm around the fox’s waist, Ladybug yoyo’d away. 

In an abandoned corner of the mall, Chloé started to take off the fox necklace. Ladybug put a gentle hand on hers. “As long as you improve, you may keep it. But I want you to promise that you will allow me to take it back if needed, AND that you will meet me on the Eiffel Tower on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to patrol. Let’s just say... I’ll need more help soon. And remember. You can’t tell anyone your identity, even indirectly. No hints, no outright reveals, nothing. Not even to your friends. If anything changes, I’ll let you know. But you remember what happened on Hero’s Day.” 

Imperatrix nodded, and the necklace beeped one last time. Chloé held out her hand for Trixx to sit in, face solemn. “I promise I’ll do better this time.” She said. “Now... I know Pollen liked honey, but what do you like?” 

Ladybug smiled as they started to talk, and swung away. Later, Marinette ran towards Chloé, pretending not to see her talking to herself. “Chloé! Are you okay?!” A blur shot into Chloe’s purse. Chloé ran to her, and they collided in a tight hug. 

“I should be asking you that! You sacrificed yourself for me! You’re so riciculous! Utterly ridiculous!” She worried over Marinette.

“It’s fine. I don’t really remember what happened after I got you out. I think Passionista got me... I saw the new fox, though! She’s so cool! Do you think she might be an older teenager?” She asks. 

“Ah. Maybe.” Chloé smiled tightly. “But before we think about that, we need to find your friend.” 

Marinette agreed, and took her hand. Seems like things would work out.


	12. Intermission 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix and Marinette have a chat.

“I wish superheroes were more consistent. I could make Miss Ladybug a lot of money as her manager. Or Miss Imperatrix.” Félix complained as they sat in the café area of the Dupain-Chemg bakery for lunch. “I could even make Chat Noir— No, actually...” He raised a hand to his chin. “No. Not even I’m that good.”

Marinette giggled, taking a bite of her food. “It would be pretty neat... But she’s kind of like a public servant. I’m not sure she’d accept money for helping Paris.”

“She ought to. She puts herself in danger daily, and if she has a job or goes to school, she might be missing those hours trying to help everyone. It’s made worse by the fact that Moth Ball would go after her if she dared to reveal herself. For goodness’s sake... I hope that man is glad that I don’t have a miraculous. I would waste no time beating him within an inch of his life.” Félix grumbled, almost seeming to bristle, like an annoyed cat.

“There, there, Fé. Next time you see Ladybug on patrol, you can ask. It wouldn’t hurt to.” Marinette smiled at him, patting his shoulder. Marinette wanted to help her friend, Ladybug herself would need time to think about it. She wasn’t sure how accepting payment would look. Regardless, maybe it would be better if she could have someone to make consistent statements about her, instead of relying on speculation.

“You’re right. Well, that’s not surprising. Your insight is usually correct.” Félix coughs awkwardly. “How have your commissions been coming? I hear that Mister Stone wanted a jacket. I hope you’ll have time to prepare something for the school’s visual arts showcase in November. I’d rather Irma be the only one panicking at that time...”

“Everything’s coming together, I think! It took forever back at my old school, but with the sewing room and free time combined, I’m able to get things done way more quickly. I’ve already got some designs ready for the showcase, so I won’t be panicking... probably.” Félix gave her an unimpressed look, and Marinette’s face turned pink. “I’ll be fine, I promise. You’ll be there to keep me calm anyway, right?”

Félix nodded. “I’ll do my best. Remember, you can rely on all of us in class for anything. They told me to tell you that, actually.”

“I know, it’s just...” Marinette’s grip on her teacup tightened.

“Can I tell you a secret, Fé?”

The boy scooted closer, nodding.

“My old class... was kind of flaky. I’m sure they didn’t mean to be! But, well... They asked me for free things at the last minute. Clothes, food, banners... And when I asked things in return, they usually gave excuses why they couldn’t do it. Even my... ex best friend, she pushed her babysitting duties onto me so she could hang out with her boyfriend. She didn’t even pay me... So I can’t help but think it’ll happen again.” Marinette looked up nervously. Félix’s face was stormy.

“I promise I will not let that happen to you again. You might not believe me yet, but I promise that I will never take advantage of you.” He told her, his hand resting on hers, comfortingly. “And no one else in class will either. Not me, not Ashli, not Hemi, no one.”

Marinette thought about Ashli and Alya. They were pretty similar. One wasn’t better than the other. But... the difference was that Ashli was observant. More observant than Alya, and more observant than she let on. Maybe it didn’t make her better than Alya. And maybe Félix’s willingness to go out of his way for her didn’t make him better than Adrien. But it made them both better matches for Marinette. That’s what she hoped, anyway.

Marinette smiled softly.

“Thanks, Félix.”


	13. Intermission 2 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives his new Miraculous, and Chloé gives some not terrible advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Here’s an extra long chapter!

Adrien was pacing. He couldn’t help himself. All these feelings were building up inside him and he couldn’t figure them all out. He felt awful, and it was the worst emotional pain he’d experienced in... a year.

He glanced at Plagg, who was sleeping on his pillow with a cheese rind. He looked at the ring on his hand, and felt the awful guilt start to eat at him again. Gritting his teeth, he took off the Miraculous, tossed it into his desk drawer, and retreated into the bathroom. A bath. A bath would help him sort out his thoughts.

As he turned on the faucet, all he could think about was the crushing guilt of everything he’d done. Of not listening to Ladybug, of obsessing, of taking the high road, and of the whole Syren debacle. Some logical part of him told him he only did these things because he was either lashing out due to the panic of being treated like how Father treated him, or of just wanting to be loved, and trying to take every measure to achieve it.

The part that wanted to believe his father was still good told him it couldn’t be these things. Adrien was just simply awful, and that was that...

He stepped into the bath and let the hot water wash away his thoughts.

When he came out, he felt a little better. Calmer.

Then he saw a comb in place of the ring. The calmness had fled, and now he was in full panic.

Mouth gaping, he quickly grabbed his phone and texted the only person he knew that knew about Miraculouses, calling an emergency. Chloé texted back quickly, worrying over him as usual, but was on her way.

Adrien stared at the comb, feeling his voice trapped somewhere in the back of his throat. The ring, and Plagg, was gone. Somewhere in him, he was relieved. Relieved that he didn’t have so much responsibility. Relieved that he didn’t have to carry the guilt of his past actions. Relieved that he could start over. Most of all relieved to not wield *the nerve wracking power of being able to destroy anything he touched.*

He knew from the bits of information Ladybug gave him that the Master kept all the Miraculouses. So if not her, which was unlikely, it was the Master. The Master replaced his miraculous. Adrien wasn’t dumb enough to think that there wasn’t a reason. He knew the reason. It was because he was using Chat Noir as a crutch. Because he’d pushed Ladybug too far. And even more, it was probably because he let didn’t support Marinette.

All that matters for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. Ladybug told him that, once. She said a friend told her that. Adrien did nothing, and Lila triumphed. The blonde felt guilt course through him again.

Emotions... they’d always been hard for Adrien. He’d never really had anyone he could turn to ask about these things, to help him sort through them. Maybe Félix, a long time ago. But he was gone to the UK, according to Father.

The only one he could ask was Chloé, but she was just as horrible with processing these things as him. She’d gotten better, of course. Ever since Chloé apologized to Marinette, shortly after her mother was akumatized, for bullying Marinette, and taking out everything on the raven-haired girl, she’d gotten better.

So maybe she could help.

There was a knock on Adrien’s door. Adrien threw the door open, knowing full well he looked as much of a mess as he felt. His hair was messy and stuck up everywhere from where he toweled it off quickly, and he was in his fluffiest, most comforting pajamas.

“Miraculous. Comb. Help?” He spit out in a panic, gesturing wildly to where the box and its comb sat, untouched. Chloé suppressed a sigh. Adrien could tell she was utilizing all her knowledge of him, from years of dealing with him and his inability to process things properly. “Stay here. Put on the comb. She... might know something.” And Chloé walked away and into the depths of the mansion, doing... something.

Adrien decided his best option was probably to trust in Chloé, and whoever this ‘Her.’ was.

He picked up the comb, and watched in shock as it turned from an elaborate, well, comb, and into a simple snap hair clip, almost identical to a few others he had in his limited collection of hair accessories. The difference was that the underside of the clip was gold. It was subtle. It made him feel a little better already. 

“Hello, my king!”

Adrien shrieked. A little bee kwami was sitting prettily in the box, smiling calmly up at him. 

“Please don’t be alarmed! I’m aware of your previous identity, but Ladybug only knows that Chat Noir has swapped miraculouses. No one else knows that Adrien Agreste has been a permanent holder before now.” She explained politely. “My name is Pollen! It’s nice to meet you, my king.” 

“Uhhh...” Adrien said intelligently. He cleared his throat, taking a minute to get his thoughts together. “Uh. So... what food do you eat?” 

“Actually, she prefers tea with honey. But honeybuns are just fine, as well.” Chloé is walking in with a tray. A cup of golden tea is on the tray, a tiny coffee stirrer straw in it. Chloé sat the tray down, looking confident. Adrien took a little time to take in her appearance, realizing that she looked... pretty different, actually. 

Her hair had been braided into a crown around her head, keeping it up and out of the way. With the approaching cold of autumn, she’s taken to wearing a large beige jacket, with a light yellow sweater underneath, and grey pants. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a C on it. Chloe’s makeup had toned down, too. Her eyeshadow, instead of a bright blue, was a smoky brown. She looked... more mature. Maybe she was, now.

Adrien kinda felt bad; both for not noticing the changes in the girl he saw as a sibling, and at realizing that while Chloé had changed for the better when faced with conflict, he’d floundered like a fish dragged out onto shore. But that was thoughts for another time.

Chloé walked to him, and took the clip out of his hand. Then, she carefully pinned his bangs back with it. Already familiar with his room, she soon retrieved two more black snap pins, near identical to the Miraculous, and pinned them on either side of the pin. 

“I know what you’re thinking, you know.” Her voice was irritable, but only because they both knew she was going to have to be gentle and, god forbid, genuinely kind to him about this. She couldn’t deflect or over exaggerate, here. 

“First of all. You are good enough for this. Trust me. Second, don’t think you’re taking something from me, because you’re not. Third, I think it’s time you got a damn makeover. You’ve been wearing whatever your Father tells you too for like a whole year now! I know you think he knows better than you—“ Chloé held up a hand to stop him from protesting that, “but it’s your wardrobe. And now that you’ve joined the Miraculous Club, it’s far time that you start making an identity for yourself that isn’t based off a horrible parent figure.” 

Pollen sipped her tea through the little straw. “My former queen is right. You are a good fit for the Bee, which is why I recommended myself to be your permanent Miraculous. But in order to be a good Bee, you must come into yourself. In a hive, the queen or king must take care of everyone and make sure everything runs smoothly. The Miraculous users are your hive, and in order to affectively take care of them, you must learn to be yourself. Stop reacting, and take action yourself. And especially, you must stop fearing conflict.” 

Adrien must have looked unsure, because the Bee goddess continued.

“Remember that your avoidance of conflict caused you to lose a dear friend. Are you willing to make such a mistake again?” 

Adrien sheepishly shook his head. “S-sorry.” 

“It isn’t your fault, Adrien.” Pollen assured. “You made a mistake, yes, but that’s how one learns! And now that you’ve acknowledged your mistake, you can do better in the future. 

“If you’re both done... I think a shopping spree is in order.” Chloé was smirking, holding up her leather wallet. “If you get dressed in real clothes now instead of protesting, I’ll invite Marinette and one of her new friends.” 

That was enough to get Adrien moving.

— 

“I’m really glad you decided to come with us, Adrien. It’s been a while.” Marinette smiled happily, with no stuttering. It made Adrien wonder what had changed, and then immediately pretend he hadn’t thought that, because he knew damn well she stopped stuttering around him because he proved to her how incompetent he is. It made him sad, to think what finally got her to stop being so intimidated by him was that he hurt her... 

“I’m glad too!! I... actually really missed you, Marinette. School hasn’t really been all that fun now that you’re gone. I just don’t want to hang out with them much anymore. It makes me uncomfortable.” He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk, tucking his hands into his new faux fur trimmed black coat sheepishly. 

The girl Marinette had come with, Bella, scoffed. “Ditch them. Come hang out with us instead. You’re a model, aren’t you? Say you’re helping Mari with her fashion classes.” She said simply, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And... it didn’t sound half bad. 

“Well... I think I can try, at least. I’d like to see Marinette more, anyway.” He shyly flashed a smile to the shorter girl, who giggled.

“That sounds great! I could use another male model. Félix is so inpatient.” 

“Then it’s settled! The up and rising fashion princess is going to steal Gabriel Agreste’s top model for herself, and the up and riding critique queen, yours truly, is going to roast anyone who protests.” Bella gave a sharp grin.

“Bella!” Marinette protested. 

“Come ooon, Netta, I’ve been wanting to tear that candy cane looking ass a new one for ages. Chloé, sweetheart, think you can convince my mom to back me up?” Bella asked. 

“Done and done. My mother thinks your column is, as she put it, ‘not completely terrible.’ She’d be happy to let you swing the first punch.” Chloé smirked as well, Marinette now stuck in between the two scheming girls. 

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh quietly in amusement. This was fun. A lot more fun, now that he wasn’t under so much pressure.


	14. Intermission 2, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino wonders how Marinette is doing.
> 
> The Rosenhart kids get into an argument.

Nino pushed around the food on his plate at lunch, sighing. Lila was telling some story about how she saved kids from a fire, but he wasn’t that into it today. He was sitting alone. Just wanting some time to himself. Besides, Alya was always more into it than him.

“What’s wrong, Nino?” Adrien was smiling at him, sitting next to him. He had a box of pastries from the Dupain-Chang bakery, apparently all for him.

Adrien in general just had looked better lately. Not so stressed. He’d taken to wearing three black clips in his hair to push back his hair, along with a black coat and a very light yellow sweater. He was getting ready for the cold, it seemed. The new style was still a bit of a surprise, but Adrien seemed happy with it, so Nino didn’t say anything about it. Besides, he asked a question.

“I just... I miss Marinette. Lila says she bullied her, but she was still my childhood friend. I just hope she’s doing better, wherever she’s gone to.”

“She is! I’ve met some of her friends, they’re really nice. You and Kim can come with, if you want? I know she’d be stoked to see you.” Adrien offered.

“Adrien, you shouldn’t lie for his sake! I heard from my friends there that she’s actually on thin ice. She caused an akuma on her first day, and now the teachers are keeping a tight watch on her. She’s apparently miserable because she wanted to cause more trouble.” Lila smiled sweetly.

“That doesn’t really sound like Nette. She’s always hated causing trouble.” Nino protested, as Lila clung to Adrien.

“Well, people can change, you know! And Adrien, why are you wearing these clothes? You look like a girl!! I’m sure your father wouldn’t approve...” Warning bells went off in Nino’s head, but at that moment, Adrien got pulled out of Lila’s grasp.

“His father shouldn’t dictate how he dresses. That’s not really cool.” Kim said disapprovingly, an arm gently around the smaller boy’s shoulders. Adrien looked extremely relieved to be out of Lila’s hands, and relaxed in Kim’s.

“Anyway, Lila, thanks, but we can just ask her ourselves, right, dude?” Red flags still waving in his mind, Nino tried to end the conversation quickly. He made a subtle gesture to Kim, saved from childhood; The French sign for ‘escape.’

Kim nodded just slightly. “Anyway, Adrien! You said you wanted to show us something, right? Let’s go! Bye Lila!”

Before she could say another word, the three had made a break for it. She seethed. But there was a voice behind her.

“Is it true?” Juleka looked doubtful. “Is Marinette really miserable?”

“Oh, yeah! She’s always trying to bully people, apparently. I guess... she’s trying to do to them like she did to me. Oh, I feel so bad for them!” Lila sniffled, and turned on the waterworks. “If anyone’s miserable, it’s them! I’m sure it’s impossible to have fun, in her class!”

Meanwhile...

“ASHLI, BONES ARE NOT WET!” Irma was red in the face, towering over the terried but still laughing American as she cowered back in her seat. The rest of the class watched in either terror, amusement, or both.

“B-but we have blood running all through us, and blood is wet! Therefore are bones are wet!” Ashli protested, looking quite pale. “Someone back me up!”

“Actually, as much as I hate to say it...” Piaras, a strawberry blonde boy obsessed with science, started. “She’s scientifically correct. Blood identifies as a liquid, and anything in contact with a liquid is wet. Therefore, bones are wet.” The Scotsman said simply.

“I also agree!” Lina spoke up from her seat in the row behind Piaras. “But only because it’s funny to say and it makes Irma mad!”

“All of you are dead to me.” Irma ground out.

“Bones are moist, actually.” Everyone snapped to attention, looking at Haru, in his seat next to Piaras. The quiet Asian boy still didn’t look up from his laptop. “Blood runs through flesh, making the flesh moist. Flesh is pressed against bones. Bones are moist.” He shrugged. 

_“Oddio,_ the one time you talk in class and it’s so you can tell us that horrifying factoid?!” Bella yelled from the back, having been trying to talk to Marinette and ignore the whole argument. Marinette looked disturbed at the truth, butthoughtful. 

“He’s not wrong, actually.” Marinette spoke up. 

Félix stood. “Marinette, I’m revoking your best friend privileges.” He said, looking horrified at the entire ordeal. 

Hemi signed ‘Bones are moist’, grinning all the while. 

“I have updated my list of people I trust to nothing and no one!” Félix yelled, looking even more horrified at the cruel betrayal. 

“What do you think, Bartek? Are bones dry, wet, or moist?” Jay asked, sitting pretty on the desk, right in front of his boyfriend. 

“I’ve gotta a hotter take, songbird!” Bartek whipped off his glasses dramatically. “Bones are rocks!” 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, BONES ARE ROCKS?!” Ale screeched, whipping around to stare at him like he grew three heads. 

Miss Desrosiers sat at her desk, letting the silly fight go on, unless it got heated. What her students did with their free time in class wasn’t her problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait until next week to post this, but I couldn’t wait. So you guys are just gonna get a double feature this week.


	15. Episode 3, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rosenhart kids prepare for the Fall Music Showcase. Kagami visits.

“I’m so glad you could come spend lunch with us, Kagami!” Marinette said loudly, smiling happily.

“Yeah, it’s really great to get to spend time together, again!” Adrien was just as loud, adjusting his fuzzy amber earmuffs. They were usually used for the cold, but they also made great noise mufflers.

“Is it... always like this?” Kagami’s voice was quiet, but they still could figure out what she said, as she looked around the Rosenhart courtyard.

“Only when music competitions are approaching.” Bella took a bite of her quiche, seemingly unaffected by the hundreds of very loud, very nervous music students. “Just be glad you’re not in our homeroom, kay? Cause Bartek and Jay sound even louder in closed places.” The Italian gave a small head tilt over to where the two boys had set up an amp and a microphone, and were rocking their hearts out.

“I... see. I guess I can understand. I’ve seen Marinette before design competitions. This school is simply several hundred Marinettes crowded together and given a deadline.” Kagami mused.

“Hey, being a Marinette is the best thing you can be in, in my opinion! Though it’s not all music, ya know.” Ashli had brought her laptop to lunch, a chat room open with Haru as they messaged back and forth. “Everyone’s favorite coder girl has to help the theatre techies and other coders to make sure the lights and sound correspond with everyone’s routines. And everyone’s favorite web designer boy lost Rock Paper Scissors, and to consult the musicians on what they want for their act.”

“Everyone’s pretty much involved, here! We all have to help make sure the Fall Music Showcase goes off without a hitch!” Lina, crunching on pita chips and extra spicy hummus, butt in.

“Poor Luka’s driving himself crazy over this showcase. He went into one of the recording rooms this morning, and I haven’t seen him come out since. I brought him some food, though.” Marinette let herself laugh.

“I’m glad to see you all taking this so seriously.” Kagami looked very impressed.

“It is a prestigious art school.” Irma pointed out, looking strangely calm despite the chaos.

“You’re right, Irma, but why aren’t you freaking out yet?” Ale asked inquisitively.

“Luvox.”

“Ah.” Ale nodded, understandingly.

“Speaking of, I better take my stuff.” Bella took out a medicine case, starting to take a few different pills. “By the way, Adrien.” She said, in between swallowing the antipsychotics, “You’re coming to the music showcase, right? If your dad isn’t convinced, say that Marinette’s gonna be there. You oughta come too, Kagami. Bartek, Jay, and Luka are going to need all the support they can get.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Bella!” Ashli smiles encouragingly.

Bella preened under the attention, smirking. “Thanks, I try. Plus, I can read my friends, and I know our dynamic duo really will need some support. Especially with, god forbid, Mark there.”

“Who’s Mark?” Adrien asked innocently.

Marinette winced, and the rest of the Rosenhart attendees groaned.

“Self important jerk who misgenders Jay whenever possible.” Ale finally explained, looking displeased.

“Misgenders? What does that mean?” Adrien was still confused.

“You know, calls him a girl and refers to him as she, even though he’s a boy. It makes Jay pretty upset, and that makes Bartek mad. And me, too! It makes everyone mad, actually.” Lina grumbled. “Piaras tried to punch Mark last time we all interacted with him.”

Adrien frowned. “Why would Mark do that? That’s awful!”

“It’s because Jay is trans, Adrien.” Kagami sighed. “People can be horrible to those they don’t understand.” 

“Okay... but what’s trans?” 

This was going to be a very long lunch.

— 

Luka looked up from the many, *many* sheets of paper and music scattered around the table in the recording studio he’d taken over as the door opened. Marinette came in, smiling. 

“Just checking on you. Kagami and Adrien wanted to say hi, too!” The two entered after, with Adrien waving cheerfully at him. 

“Oh. Adrien, Marinette... You look different.” 

Marinette looked down at herself. She’d begun wearing an oversized burgundy sweater as the winter came around, of her own creation, along with black skinny jeans and red hair ribbons, wrapped into little bows. 

“You didn’t notice this morning?” She teased. 

That made Luka look away in embarrassment. “Sorry... I was kind of in the zone. How are Bartek and Jay, by the way? I know we’re technically competing, but we’ve gotten to be good friends. I want them to do well.” 

“Well, you know how they are. They’ll fake confidence until the very last second. I’ll still check on them, though. Promise.” Marinette was quick to assure him. 

“If you want, I can help you with uh...” Adrien glanced at the tornado of creative destruction that was the table. “I can help.” 

“That’d be great, actually. You’re not in the competition, so it’s not against the rules. Unless you do all the work, of course, or use me for branding. But you don’t look like a music mogul.” Luka chuckled. “A very cute one, if anything. You look like a fuzzylittle bee in that big coat and sweater.” 

Adrien’s whole face went red. “Haha, yeah! Like a bee! Haha.” 

Kagami rolled her eyes playfully. “Mind if I go with you, Mari-chan? Adrien seems a bit preoccupied.” 

Marinette nodded, offering her hand. “Yeah. We’ll leave these two to their flirting.” 

Kagami smiled softly, taking her hand. Their fingers intertwined. They’re walking for a little bit, before the Japanese girl speaks up. 

“I was worried for both of you, you know. You’re both my very best friends. And... I’m still a little angry at Adrien for his part in this. But he’s been so much better, ever since Chloé talked some sense into him. Ever since he stopped dressing like a mannequin. It’s relieving. To know that you’re both starting to find peace.” She’s a little awkward. But Marinette knows she’s sincere. 

“Thanks, Kagami. It means a lot to me.” Marinette squeezes her hand, assuringly. They finally arrive to another recording room, with a sign put up, hand drawn by Lina saying ‘Idiots At Work’ with little cartoon sketches of Bartek and Jay. Marinette opens the door, and is almost blasted by the loud rock music.

Suddenly, it stops, and the two boys yell in the place of their music, screaming in sync. “Hey Marinette!!”

Jay is huddled over a computer, and Bartek is scribbling down notes on paper.

“Hey guys, hows it going?” Marinette asks, her ears still ringing.

“We’re kicking ass and taking names!” Bartek grinned, shooting a finger gun at Marinette, sound effects included. 

“Most of the ass we’ve kicked is our own, actually.” Jay laughs. “But we’ve got until tomorrow night, and we just have to make sure everything is ready for our performance, and work out the last kinks in our song, to make sure it sounds hella good. “Oh, nice to meet you over there!” He gestures to Kagami. “I’m Jay Byrd! Sorry we missed your first lunch with us. Marinette says you’re super cool, so I’m excited to spend some time with you for reals! Right, Bartek?” 

“Hell yeah! You fence, right? That sounds totally wicked. You mind if me and Jay come see it sometime? To make up for being occupied today.” Bartek grinned, adjusting his glasses. 

“That sounds rather nice. I’d love to see you two there. I’d also love to come see you both perform tomorrow, alongside Luka.” Kagami answered kindly, looking relaxed by their openness. 

“Wicked!” The boys chorused. 

“Oh, that reminds me. Luka wanted to make sure you guys were doing ok!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“Well we’re doing just great! But tell boy blue thanks for the concern! We hope he’s going good, too.” 

“Will do. Bye, you two!” Marinette giggled, guiding Kagami out the door. The boys waved, right before Jay pressed a button, and loud rock music filled the room, only cancelling out when they closed the door. 

“Well. Wanna see some of the stuff I’ve been working on, Kagami?” Marinette asked.

The Japanese girl nodded eagerly, and they were off.


	16. Episode 3; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Adrien have a heart to heart. The group chat returns.

“Hey, Bella?” Adrien asked the next day, as everyone else was getting their lunch. The Italian sat across from him, looking vaguely distracted by her phone. 

“What’s up, hun?” Bella responded, stirring her bubble tea.

“Why don’t you guys just nicely tell Mark that he’s upsetting Jay?”

Bella paused. “Oh, honey.” She sighed, and put down her phone. “Mark knows he’s upsetting Jay. That’s what he wants.”

“Are you sure? But... why would he do that?” Adrien looked confused. “Did Jay do something to make Mark not like him?”

“Yeah, he existed. Look, honey. There’s a lot of reasons for someone to be a jerk to someone. Maybe it’s because they get enjoyment out of seeing them suffer. Maybe it’s because it’s how they were raised. Maybe it’s because they just think that any attention is good attention.” Bella sighed, taking a sip of her tea and chewing thoughtfully on a coffee jelly. “Mark is probably a mix of the first two. And I used to be the last one.”

“But... you’re not like that. You changed! You got better... right? Can’t Mark get better if we’re nice enough?” Adrien pleaded.

Bella’s jaw was set, and she seemed to be counting under her breath. “Okay, Adrien. I’m trying to activate my limited empathy powers here, so don’t get too mad if I say something that makes me sound like a bitch.” She took in a deep breath.

“People only change if they’re faced with a situation where there is no other option but to try to change. Like if the way they’re acting is personally hurting them. And they will only try to change in a way that benefits them. I changed because me being a jerk to everyone for attention was hurting me. I was losing the people I cared about. And I completely lost the one person who gave me the benefit of the doubt.” She told him, scowling at the table.

“Not only that, but because of me being a jerk, my old school turned me into a pariah, and bullied me at every turn in some fucked-up, twisted version of retribution for my actions. I had no choice but to get my shit together, because I didn’t want to be hated and alone.” Bella finished.

“Oh... I didn’t know that.” Adrien’s voice was small.

“I didn’t exactly move for the food, Agreste.” She spit. Then she took another breath. “Sorry. That was out of line. But listen. Mark has no reason to change. His parents reward him for his behavior. He has a bunch of lackeys outside of school that give him an echo chamber of reassurance that he’s totally in the right. He knows he’s being a jerk, but he thinks his behavior is justified. Even if he did regret his actions, he has a lot to lose if he does change. He’ll lose the approval of his stupid ass parents, and the friendship of his stupid fuck boy friends. He’d be all alone if he became nicer at this point. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Bella.” Adrien had shrunk in on himself.

“Can I hug you, Adrien?” She asked.  
Adrien looked surprised, but nodded.  
Bella stood up, came to his side of the table, sat next to him, and pulled him close. She rested her chin on top of his head. “Never apologize for not understanding shit, honey. It’s not your fault if you just don’t get something at first. If you don’t, you don’t.” She told him, soothingly.

Adrien relaxed into her arms, trying to enjoy the affection as much as possible before it was taken away. “Thanks, Bella. That makes me feel a lot better.”

“Bella, Adrien! Are you guys ok?” Marinette called, carrying a box of pastries with her. Chloé followed close behind, holding two drinks.

“Oh, no worries. Adrien was just asking me for advice. Anyway, how’s everyone else doing?” Bella asked casually, moving back to her seat.

Marinette sat next on the left of Bella, and Chloé on the right of Adrien, across from Marinette.

“Piaras got roped into helping Haru finish up the requests for lighting and affects. Ashli hasn’t left the control booth since morning free time. Lina and Irma have been requested to help finish painting the backdrop. I only just got away from making sure the costumes that some people are wearing are secure and won’t rip or tear in the middle of the show. I’m exhausted.” Marinette sighed.

Chloé passed Marinette her drink. “Here, drink your rose tea. You need your energy.” She told her sternly.

Marinette giggled. “Aw, you do care.”  
“Of course I do! I don’t want my best friend and my Mom’s favorite designer to work herself to death! Then I wouldn’t be able to commission you for more cute clothes!” Chloé expertly deflected.

“I’m your best friend?” Marinette had stars in her eyes, and Chloé was slowly turning red, ignoring the ravenette and drinking her berry smoothie sullenly.

“Hey, don’t be too worried, _tesoro_. Tomorrow night, all this hard work is gonna pay off. We just have to get through dress rehearsal!” Bella assured, and chuckled despite herself when Marinette groaned at the reminder of the dress rehearsal.

  
—  
Group Chat:  
—Marinette Protection Squad—  
Time: 14:26

  
if lost return to the squad: Please change the chat name, I don’t need protecting.  
_-if lost return to the squad has pinned a message to the chat.-_  
its called fashion: no  
if lost return to the squad: Bella please.  
its called fashion: no squared  
bourgeoisie: What the fuck does that mean?????  
walking on sunshine: no swearing, Chloé!  
walking on sunshine: .....who changed my nickname  
its called fashion: :)  
walking on sunshine: i don’t let people walk all over me!!! >:(  
its called fashion: sure jan  
bourgeoisie: Sure, Jan  
walking on sunshine: luka im being bullied  
your heart song is shit: Read at at 14:30  
walking on sunshine: why did you type that out,,,,,  
game girl: Hey guys not to crash the party buuuuut we got a sitch  
if lost return to the squad: What is it, Ashli?  
game girl: Mark is trying to pick a fight on the main stage and its starting to get nasty  
its called fashion: omw  
your hearts song is shit: im coming too  
if lost return to the squad: I’ll be there soon!  
walking on sunshine: uh oh  
walking on sunshine: keep us updated!!!!!


	17. Episode three, part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ‘argument’ ensues. Bartek resists. Adrien rejoins the hero roster.

The theatre is a war zone when Bella, Marinette, and Luka arrive. Bartek is screaming incomprehensibly in Polish, and Mark is screaming back just as loud in English. They can’t even understand each other at this point, and neither can most anyone else, with Marinette only knowing a little bit of English thanks to Jagged Stone, but no Polish. Mark is being egged on by a bunch of boys who don’t go to their school, his friends, and Bartek is being restrained by several theatre techies, as well as Hemi. 

No one is sure what to do, but the theatre teacher comes to the rescue. Mr. Cesar is usually quite calm and genial, but now he’s seething with rage. “SILENCE!” He roars. He points at Bartek. “Mister Kamiński. Go find Mister Byrd, and try to calm down. Mister Zucker, I saw what you did. You’ve been on thin ice for some time now, with the rumors of you being disrespectful to others, but I know see it’s true. You will not be permitted to perform in my showcase due to your disgraceful acts of harassment.”

“What?!” Mark shouted, in disbelief and fury.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, young man! Go get your things, and go to the principal’s office this second or this won’t be the only punishment you face!” Mister Cesar fires back.

Mark shrinks back, and stalks off.

Hemi signs something to his theatre tech friend, and she nods, following Mark.

Bartek is still standing in shock and fury. Marinette walks to him quickly. “Bartek. Can I touch you? We need to find Jay, ok? Can you tell me where he is so I can lead you to him?” She asks gently, but firmly.

Bartek nods stiffly. “Yes to both. He’s in the theatre’s back stairwell. That’s where he goes when he’s upset.”

Marinette looks to Luka, question clear in her eyes.

Luka nods. “I’ll get us there. Come on.” Very quickly, with fear of an akuma, they lead him there.

In the stairwell, Jay is sitting with his guitar, strumming strings in a nervous manner. When he sees Bartek, he jumps up. “Love!” He sets the guitar aside and leaps to him.

Bartek catches him in his arms, and they hold each other close for a long moment. Bartek’s shoulder’s shake. “Fuck.” The Polish boy mumbles. “I’m sorry Jay, it’s just— I can’t let him get away this, I can’t—“

A butterfly lands on the back collar of his leather jacket. Jay gasps.

”_Riffvenge, I am Hawkmoth. Your lover has been disregarded and hurt by someone who refuses to understand them. But I can give you the power to make him feel powerless!”_

“No, Bartek, don’t! You can fix this another way. Don’t give in!” Jay cried. “I don’t want you to give in. I don’t want you to get revenge on Mark. That won’t make me happy.” He told him, hugging him tightly.

Bartek took in a deep breath. And then breathed out. The akuma fluttered out of his coat and away. “You’re right.” Bartek whispered, hugging back.

“Luka, I’m going to follow that akuma. Make sure they’re ok.” Marinette whispers.

Luka looks apprehensive, then nods. “Alright. Be careful, ok?” He whispers back, offering his arms for a hug. Marinette shoots into his arms, breathing in his scent and feeling the warm comforting weight of his arms around her. She steels her resolve, and pulls back.

“I’ll be careful as long as you are too.” She promised, before darting off.

—

The akuma alert goes off. Adrien, in his last class of the day, stiffens and pales. “Madame Bustier!” He says a little too loud, through the commotion as everyone checks the alert, from his recent spot by Kim. “I’m not feeling well, may I go to the nurse?” 

“The akuma doesn’t seem anywhere near us, so yes you may. Be careful, though!” The lenient teachers agrees.

Adrien is out the door like a bullet, rushing to the bathroom, and locking the door behind him. It’s a jerk thing to do, but he can’t risk anyone seeing him. Hiding in the stall with the window, he looks over towards Marinette’s school, where a loud crash comes from. He swallows hard.

“That’s our cue, Pollen.” He whispers to the little Kwami in his coat pocket. She smiles and nods. Adrien takes a deep breath. 

“Pollen, Buzz On!” 

Light surrounds him, and warmth fills him. It’s not the acidic, red-hot, almost painful electricity of the Cat. It’s gentle, buzzing over him like millions of friendly insects brushing his arms as he transforms. His chest feels strange and fuzzy, and he feels his hair move with the magic. When it’s done, he feels... different. He opens the door, and looks in the sink mirror. And promptly covers his mouth to muffle a shriek. His voice is... higher pitched. His hair is curly and styled, almost fuzzy. And his outfit is a lot more colorful. His mask is brownish yellow, with slightly lighter hexagons on it, like a bee’s compound eyes. His suit has a fuzzy yellow fur collar, with fuzzy cuffs on his hands and ankles of the same color. His torso is an almost like green, with a yellow gradient down his arms and legs. There are brown stripes on his legs and arms, and he has silk wings laying flat on his back like a cape, attached at the ends and underneath his fuzzy collar. Though that wasn’t what made him shriek. 

It was the fact that his body was... much different than he remembered. He was still muscular and fit, but... uh... 

Well, it was hard to say it subtly, but he had female anatomy. Small subtle breasts and all. He was... very clearly ‘female presenting’, as Bella might put it. 

Then Adrien figured it out.

“Oh! Now Hawkmoth will never figure out who I am! Good idea, Pollen!” He grinned. His voice was definitely a little higher in pitch, but it still carries the same cheerful intonation. “Uh, what should I call myself. I wasn’t expecting to be a girl...” 

He thought hard, trying to think of the women in his life who inspired him, and what he liked about them. Ladybug, Marinette, Kagami, Chloé, Bella... Nathalie too, sorta... and... 

“Oh, I got it!” He grinned, before escaping out the window and buzzing towards the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what woman inspires Adrien most?


	18. Episode 3, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ensues. A bee enters the fray.

“I am Musicifer! Everyone will pay for their sins of spiting me!” The akuma, clearly Mark, was screaming. It was just mark, with his slicked back hair and t-shirts, except his skin was red and he had big golden devil’s horns. It seemed that this time that Hawkmoth wasn’t the only one who was lacking in design knowledge. 

Ladybug, already transformed, tried to observe the situation. Musicifer was playing tunes on his guitar to tear the building apart and make the chunks of it float in midair. Anyone who got in his way had the huge chunks thrown at them. It seemed he was looking for Bartek and Jay. Ladybug needed to come up with a plan soon, before too many people got hurt.

“Hey! I’m the one you’re looking for, right?! Come and get me!” Bartek was standing, righteous, in the ruins of a building. Ladybug winced, and ran towards the scene to jump in and protect him.

“YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS, KAMIŃSKI!” Musicifer had spotted him, and threw several building pieces at him. But Bartek nimbly dodged behind another building piece, causing Musicifer to scream in rage. Ladybug swooped in secretly, picking up Bartek and taking him to a safer place, while Musicifer tore up the building looking for where Bartek went.

“What were you thinking?! You could get hurt!” Ladybug hissed, frightened.

“Everyone else in hiding in that building he was tearing up! I wanted to lead him away!” Bartek explains, looking distraught. “It’s my fault he became an akuma. That butterfly was meant for me.” He looked away.

Ladybug was suddenly taken back to so long ago, last year, where Lila threatened her in the bathroom. Where Marinette fought off an akuma. Where Lila became Chameleon. “No. It’s not your fault, Bartek, and I don’t want to hear you say that! The only person who’s at fault is Hawkmoth, for preying on people’s emotions!” She told him firmly.

Bartek had a strange look on his face. “... Mark willingly took the akuma.” He said, serious as could be.

Ladybug’s mouth popped open.

“One of Hemi’s friends, Belle, she followed Mark to make sure he didn’t try anything. She got it on video, him offering his guitar pick to the akuma.”

“... Thank you for telling me. But this is still not your fault. It’s Hawkmoth’s, and it’s Mark’s, now, too.” Ladybug told him. “Now stay safe. I’ll deal with him.”

With a nod, Bartek ran into the building. Ladybug turned back, just to see Musicifer aiming chunks of building at Belle, who was trapped and trying to make a run for it.

“YOU WILL PAY!” The akuma roared. But suddenly, they were whacked across the face by a spinning top.

“Hey, that’s no way to treat a lady!” A familiar, yet unfamiliarvoice shouted. Standing on a roof, brown silken wings spread, was a brand new superheroine, smiling smugly. “You ought to learn some respect! It’s un-bee-coming for a man of your standing, isn’t it?” She taunted.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Musicifer demanded.

“I’m Ameillé, the newest Bee! I’m just buzzing with excitement to be here!” She giggled, doing a little mock curtesy.

“I’M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE BUG!”

“Oh yeah?! You gotta catch me first!” Ameillé smirked. Pieces of buildings were thrown at her, and Ladybug sprang into action, only to see the new bee swiftly jump up above the crash, bounce onto the debris, and launch herself up towards the akuma, kicking him in the nose. The bee backflipped, her wings spreading and flapping as she righted herself, floating in the air above him.

“Wow! I’m a lot more agile now!” The bee mused aloud.

Ladybug blinked. “Chat?” She said quietly.

The too familiar girl grinned and waved. “Hi Ladybug! He’s got a short attention span, so I’m gonna keep his attention on me! Give me a shout when you get a plan together!” With that, she whacked the akuma with her top again. “Come on, let’s play a little, big guy! I’ll be the bee in your bonnet, hahaha!~”

Ladybug smiled softly. It’s been so long since she’d seen Chat like this. Not under so much pressure to please her. Not under so much pressure to be her partner. Like this... Chat was able to embrace their true strengths, of attacking, and distracting, and keeping enemies on their toes. Without having to worry so much about defending, about her, they truly became a great hero.

“Miss Ladybug! I’m sorry I’m late!” Imperatrix landed next to her.

“It’s alright. Our new teammate is keeping him busy. The akuma is in his guitar. Just let me think...” Ladybug bit her lip. 

“LUCKY CHARM!” She called, and caught the object as it landed in her hands. “A bouncy ball?” She wondered, looking at the object. 

Ladybug looked around her. 

The ball, Imperatrix, Ameillé, the various debris around the akuma, and his guitar. 

“I got it! I’m going to throw this! You two move around and keep hitting it towards him whenever he deflects!” Ladybug called. 

“Certainly.” Imperatrix smiled, hopping up onto the nearby buildings. 

“Got it! I’ll keep on air watch, Buggy!” The bee called from above. 

Musicifer looked around suspiciously. 

Ladybug threw the bee towards him. “BATTER UP!” She shouted. Musicifer pulled debris in front of him, making the richochet off it into the air. Musicifer started towards Ladybug. Ameillé swooped and bat the ball back at him with her top, whooping happily, making Musicifer turn, and, a little slow, hid with debris again, before trying to go towards Ameillé. The ball bounced to the side, towards the buildings, where Imperatrix uses her flute like a bat to whack it back at him. Musicifer blanched and hid again, looking around with fear and confusion as the ball got faster and faster with the momentum. He was overwhelmed. The trio of heroines kept hitting the ball, getting faster and faster, until it broke right through the debris and crashed into his guitar, breaking it.

Musicifer fell to the ground from where he floated in the air, and the butterfly started to fly away. But Ladybug was prepared. 

“Gotcha! Time to de akumatize!” 

With that, the butterfly turned to pure white. 

“Bye bye little butterfly.” Ladybug smiled happily. 

“Hey, Bug! Catch!” Ameillé had picked up the fallen ball, and lobbed it over to Ladybug. She caught it easily. 

“Thanks!” The Bug grinned, before she threw the ball in the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” 

Everything returned to normal. Ameillé landed next to her, as did Imperatrix. 

Ladybug looked to Ameillé. With a knowing smile, she nodded at her. “I’m proud of you, Ameillé. You’ve really come into yourself” 

The bee smiled shyly, blushing. “Hehe. Thanks, Ladybug... So you know, right?” She asked. 

“Only a little. Not your civilian identity.” Ladybug reassured. “But I’ve gotta go! Be safe, you two! Thanks again!” 

Imperatrix looked at Ameillé, with an indistinguishable expression. She her up and down. And smiled and nodded. “Be safe.” The fox said softly, before disappearing. 

Ameillé smiled to herself. This... was nice. But she had something even better to get back to. Spreading her wings, the bee flew away. It was time to spend time with Marinette!


	19. Episode 3 part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me running I uploaded this to the wrong story
> 
> Anyway the class meets up for the showcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Slurs, misgendering, and discussion of and mocking of religion (specifically Christianity/catholic Christianity) at the end of this chapter. There’ll be an indication where it starts

“Okay, we’re here!” Marinette smiles triumphantly as she, Kagami, Chloé, and Adrien found the outdoor auditorium where the showcase was hosted. People were milling all around it, with non-students/non-invitees buying their tickets already, despite the showcase not starting for another half hour. Marinette and her friends were dressed up nice for the occasion. 

Kagami was in a red blazer, embroidered with a dragon (Marinette’s design), warm brown slacks, and dark red boots, shined to perfection.

Chloé looked ready for a red carpet premiere, in a shimmering, floor length yellow orange dress that tied around her neck, and white lace sleeves that went to her wrist. Her ‘C’ necklace remained on, and she carried a golden clutch purse with her, which had white accents.

Adrien had been forced to wear his father’s choice in clothing once more, as Gabriel had said ‘He could wear whatever he pleased while with riff raff, but he needs to represent the Gabriel brand at these events.’ As such, his suit was white, and a bit gaudy. The shirt collar was a bit tight, as he kept trying to adjust it around his neck.

Finally, Marinette stood out, in a single shoulder red dress with several ruffles that went to her knees and puffed out cutely, looking almost like an upside down rose on her. She wore black heels, and wore a dark green purse over her free shoulder, and her raven hair was out of its pigtails and lightly curled.

“Everyone else should be meeting us soon—“ Marinette started to explain.

“Mari!” Ashli sprinted at full speed to the group, scooping the tiny half-Asian into a fierce hug. “Oh em gee, you’re here! Like, I’m so excited! It’s my best friend’s first music showcase!” The American enthused.

Marinette laughed happily, hugging her back. “Hi Ashli! You look great!” She greeted.

Ashli stepped back a little, letting Marinette breathe. She was wearing a casual silver dress that went to her knees, with tassels at the end. Her black hair was gathered into a huge bun of cornrows, with silver ribbons braided into it. Over the silver dress she wore a black blazer, and under it she wore black boots. “Awww, really? Thanks, girlfriend. You guys look great, too!”

A camera snapped. “I’ll say. Guess who’s favorite designer is getting another mention in Trash or Treasure?” Bella grinned, holding up a professional camera, wearing a long royal purple coat, with a snug grey dress underneath, and matching purple heels, looking very much the part of a professional reporter. Her dark brown hair was out of its braid, naturally very curly and falling to midback, while she sported a purple fedora with a grey ribbon tied into a bow at the back.

“Bella!” And over to the fashion columnist rushed Adrien, who was swept into an affectionate hug.

“Hey hun.” She greeted with a smile, petting his hair. “You look awful, did daddy dearest dress you?”

“Yeah...” He sighed. “Something something represent the brand. One of the models from the brand is here too, but Father said I didn’t have to be around her tonight if I didn’t want to.” He scowled. “It sucks, cause I would rather have extended my Gabriel invitation to one of my two guy friends at school, but Father said no.”

Marinette and Bella shared a knowing glance.

“Ya know, I heard about that. And cha girl still had a plus one...” Bella looked to a nearby building.

“Hey dude!” Nino yelled, coming out from the building, right on cue. It was very obvious that Bella had dressed him, as his hat was missing and he had been forced into a grey button up, a black vest, black slacks, and a green bow tie. Still, he looked good. Adrien gasped happily, parting to go to him, hugging briefly before the two fist bumped.

“Nino! I’m so glad you’re here!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Hey, you know I love music! Plus, this girl made a very good argument.” He leaned to whisper into Adrien’s ear, “You always pick the ones with the tendency to scare me, don’t you?”, which made the blonde blush furiously and elbow the snickering boy.

“Hello, hello!” And there was the rest of the class that wasn’t setting up, walking to them, all in their own suits and dresses, with Irma and Ale leading the cavalry, arms linked. Irma was wearing a blue suit, while Ale rocked a green dress. Lina had gone the vest and slacks option, and whose wild curly hair was meticulously tamed, her hat missing. She waved happily at everyone, grinning and bouncing her way to them. Haru and Piares trailed behind the bouncing animator, looking like day and night together, as Haru wore a black suit with dark blue accents, and Piares wore grey with red accents. The two seemed occupied with Haru’s DS, but they gave a smile and a friendly wave each to the newcomers. Or, well, Haru just waved.

As the group mingled, Marinette looked around. “Hey where’s Félix and Haru?” She asked, looking around.

“Right here. Apologies for the delay.” Came a calm voice. Marinette and Adrien turned.

Coming their way was the tall blonde, Félix, dressed in shades of grey, accompanied by the shorter Pacific Islander boy, who was in black and red. “Nice to meet all of you. I am Félix Culpa, heir to the Culpa brand, bo relation to the Agreste brand, and this is my closest companion, Hemi Tamihana, the son of Mako Tamihana.” He drawled, as if he’d had practice saying it. Hemi signed hello to everyone, looking excited as he held onto Félix’s arm.

But Adrien looked gobsmacked. “Félix?!” He shouted, rushing towards him. 

Félix’s normal look of bored acceptance was swept off his face, replaced by pure surprise. “Adrien?!” He yelled back, pointing at him. 

For a second, the two blondes just pointed at each other, speechless. 

“Father said you moved to England?!” Adrien shouted, his voice raised at the end like it was a question. 

“No?! Your father told me you didn’t want to see me anymore?!” Félix’s voice showed the most emotion it had in the several weeks that Marinette had known him, as he similarly shouted in bewilderment at his former childhood friend. 

“... You’ve been in Paris this entire time?!” They yelled at the same time, looking even more shocked. 

“Wait, hold on. You’re Adrien? The same Adrien from Félix’s tragic past that mysteriously ended their friendship without even telling it to his face? That Adrien?” Lina asked, looking just as confused as everyone else. 

“And you are Félix, who according to Adrien, left for London when he was very young without saying goodbye?” Kagami tried to piece together. 

“Yes?!” The two blondes were slowly driving themselves crazy trying to figure this out. 

Marinette sighed. Oh boy, looks like she was gonna have to play mediator. 

__ (here is where the TW starts)

“Can’t I be done yet?” Mark complained, glowering up at the teacher as he kept polishing the trophies. 

“You can be done when all three hundred trophies are shining like stars, kid.” Desrosiers relaxed in a nearby lawn chair, watching over him as he served out his detention. “And if I see you take out your anger on any of them, I *will* let the school know. So ifyou want the investigations on your attitude to go well, you better keep yourself together.” 

“This is fucking stupid! I’m more talented than them, but everyone’s treating me like I’m the bad guy because, what, some tranny couldn’t take some trash talk?” Mark burst out, throwing down his polishing rag. 

“Language, Mister Zucker. One more slur out of you and you’re suspended until you write a three page apology, front and back. Got it?” Desrosiers’s voice was hard and unforgiving. Her former student shrunk under her gaze. 

“...Yes, Miss Desrosiers.” He mumbled, shamefully. 

“Now, let me correct your assumptions. What you were doing was not trash talk. You were being disrespectful to a fellow student by calling him slurs and insults, repeatedly, despite being told on several occasions to stop.” 

“But the— she’s one of them! She deserves to be disrespected for being a freak!” Mark tried to defend himself.

“Okay. Then I think you deserve to be disrespected for being a Bible-humping choir boy.” Desrosiers said easily. 

Mark’s face went cherry red. “Wha—?! But—!! I’m not—!!” He spluttered. “I’m not a—“ 

“But you are a Christian, aren’t you?” She pressed. 

“Well, yes—“ 

“Then you’re a braindead, bible-humping choir boy who sucks up to the whatever old man happens to be preaching that day.” 

Mark’s eyes water, and his voice cracks. “Why would you—“ Realization spreads across his face. 

“Doesn’t feel too good, huh? Imagine if I’d said things like that to you every time I saw you. If I called you ‘choir boy’ instead of your name. That is how you treated Mister Byrd.” 

Mark was silent, his head hung. He slowly picked up the polishing rag and went back to work. 

“You are talented, Mark.” Desrosiers’s voice was soft. “But talent isn’t a ‘get out of consequences free’ card like some people seem to think. Not to mention that you willingly grabbed an akuma meant for someone else. If you were protecting Mister Kamiński, everyone might let it slide. But as it stands, you fully intended to hurt others, and willingly worked with a terrorist. Imagine how you would feel if Mister Byrd willingly took an akuma so he could go after you.”

Mark was quiet, but it was obvious the words got to him.

“You understand, don’t you?” Miss Desrossiers asked.

Mark sighed. “... Yes, Miss Desrosiers.” He said the familiar affirmation with a quiet sort of acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agrestes and Culpas aren’t related in any way.


	20. Intermission 3; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group Chat is updated.

Group Chat:

—Marinette Protection Squad—

-if lost return to squad has changed the chat name to:-

—and they were childhood friends—

its called fashion: oh my god they were childhood friends

-if lost return to the squad has added Bartek, Jay, Félix, and 6 other people to the group chat- 

-if lost returned to the squad has changed their nickname to: number one Ameillé stan- 

game girl: I still can’t believe that yall actually knew each other this whole time but didnt know cause Adrien’s father suuuuux

Félix: Hush. It’s not that big of a deal. At least we found each other again. And we’re friends again... that’s what matters.

its called fashion: we been knew fe

its called fashion: yall were cuddling like no ones business during the showcase

Lina: yo did any1 else see fe’s face when he couldnt find adrien during the akuma attack after the showcase????? lmao

its called fashion: dang right i did

its called fashion: boy looked freaking panicked like he lost a family heirloom

walking on sunshine: he did?????

Félix: Cease.

-number one Ameillé stan has updated the chat settings-

number one Ameillé stan: Okay! Everything is updated now. I figured we should have a new group chat on account of what happened to the other one.

-walking on sunshine has changed their nickname to: loving everyone hours-

loving everyone hours: wait what happened to the last one????

Bartek: Ale tried to change the coding and now no one can talk in it. Ashli’s still mad at them!!!!

game girl: You bet your whole career I am! I told everyone very specifically not to mess with the code or everything would go to crap but Ale was like ‘oh it’ll be fiiiine!’

Ale: I am very sorry.

-game girl has changed Ale’s name to: dumb idiot person-

dumb idiot person: I will accept my fate.

-Hemi has changed his name to EXCITE-

EXCITE: hey everyone!!!!!

EXCITE: mari i need a request ok???

number one Ameillé stan: Sure, what’s up, Hemi?

EXCITE: the costume department needs help designing a ball gown for the fall play!!! ill discuss details and payment w you tomorrow in class??? y/n

number one Ameillé stan: Wait prices? You don’t have to pay me!!

EXCITE: what

its called fashion: what

loving everyone hours: what????

Félix: Excuse me?

Lina: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN WE DONT HAVE TO PAY YOU THATS BAD FOR BUSINESS

game girl: Mari sweetheart sunshine please tell me that you actually think we don’t have to pay just because we’re friends.

number one Ameillé stan: But? It’s a favor! I’m doing it because I want to! Friends don’t make their friends pay for favors?

its called fashion: who the actual hell told you this

bourgeoisie: Freaking Madame Bustier! Our old teacher that’s who!

its called fashion: okay cool 

its called fashion: im going to kill her 

number one Ameillé stan: No! Don’t hurt her! She was just trying to help! Besides, I have to be a good example, right? 

bourgeoisie: Yeah okay. I dismissed this before, but if this is actually affecting you you need to talk to your parents about the stuff Bustier told you 

number one Ameillé stan: Well... Okay, I guess. But there’s nothing wrong! Just don’t hurt her. 

EXCITE: on one condition. let us pay you for any favors from now on!!!

its called fashion: and dont ask for payment anything lower than what we ask the first time

its called fashion: only higher 

number one Ameillé stan: ...Okay. If you guys really think it’s worth that much. 

Félix: It’s worth more than we can realistically afford, actually, but we’ll pay as much as we can. 

-Félix has changed his name to: polite cat- 

polite cat: Now, let’s put this behind us. 

its called fashion: lmaooooo he really is polite cat 

game girl: He makes that exact face when people starting trying to schmooze up to him during school!!! 

EXCITE: yeah!!!! he go :] when people start telling him their family history 

polite cat: It is true. I might be a business major and graphic designer who has designed fundraisers and arranged finances, but to them I am a foothold to my mother. 

dumb idiot person: It’s a bit sad. Anyway, Marinette, are we still on for coffee later? 

number one Ameillé stan: Yup! I’m excited! I’m getting ready right now! 

its called fashion: hey honey we should go out for snacks too 

its called fashion: think you can sneak out on your own or do you need help? 

loving everyone hours: i got it!! im gonna wear a skirt so no one recognizes me! 

bourgeoisie: That’s why you’re wearing a skirt? The only reason is that? 

loving everyone hours: yes, stop bullying me Chloé >:( 

its called fashion: its cool honey you can wear a skirt if you want 

its called fashion: see you there 

-its called fashion is now offline-

-loving everyone hours is now offline-

polite cat: To be completely honest... I’m still reeling from the fact that my childhood friend has been right under my nose this entire time. I could have supported him from the start. But his father... told him I was gone. 

EXCITE: its really sad!!!! but also it makes me go :???? because why would mister agreste do that???? 

polite cat: It’s almost as if... no, that can’t be it. Anyway, my mother is away if anyone wants to hang out in a very big mansion. 

Haru: can i stream harley quinn on your theatre tv 

polite cat: Absolutely. 

Haru: omw 

Lina: also on the way!!!! im effin BROKE also im hungry and your chefs love meeeee 

polite cat: Do you need me to send you money? 

Lina: lol what are you my sugar daddy? 

Lina: sugar cat????? 

polite cat: I’m not entirely sure what that means. I just want to make you all happy. If it means spending money I don’t use in the first place, so be it. 

bourgeoisie: Oh mood. 

while you were being heterosexual I studied the blade: Also a ‘mood.’ 

EXCITE: if you need anything you just have to ask!!!!!! 

Lina: rich people are WILD but im not complaining lol 

Lina: anyway fe open the fuck up im here 

Félix: Coming. 

Haru: piares is coming with me 

Haru: because i like him as a person 

Haru: and he hasn’t seen harley quinn yet 

Félix: I have no complaints.


	21. Intermission 3 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting colder, and people are taking it better than others. Meanwhile, Miraculous effects are starting to take place.

“Hey Kim, can I sit by Chloé today?” Adrien asked sleepily. He was wearing his blue scarf, wrapped around his neck. Pollen hid inside it, sleeping happily. Adrien rubs his eyes, wanting to be asleep too.

“Sure, bro. You okay, though? You look like one of those animals in the videos where they fall asleep and fall over.” Kim patted his shoulder.

Adrien nodded, and gave a little yawn. “I’m okay! I’m just really cold and it’s making me really sleepy.”

“Like, uh... hiberating?” Kim tried his best.

“Yeah, like hibernating! Huh, maybe I should look into that... Anyway, I’ll see you in science.” Adrien smiled. He bumped his head against his chest as a lazy farewell, walking up the steps to the back of the class.

“Adrien! You look so tired! Are you sick? Once I met a priest who was getting more and more tired before he went into a coma! Luckily I was able to make a cure for him and save his life!” Lila was grabbing onto his arm. Adrien sighed, feeling annoyance flare up quicker than usual as she rambled. He felt himself vibrating, almost buzzing. He yanked his arm away from her.

“Don’t dig your nails into my arm.” He said, low, even, and threatening. “And don’t grab onto me without my permission. It’s not very nice. Besides, you’re not very warm.”

Lila blinked. So did, Alya, standing nearby. Then she sighed in disappointment. “Don’t hold it against him, Lila. His father’s probably being awful again. He’ll come to his senses!”

Lila sneered as Adrien sat by Chloé and immediately leaned his head on her shoulder, snuggling into her. Chloé laid her head on his in response, smiling softly as she continued looking at her phone.

So Chloé wanted to stand in her way. Lila could fix that.

“It’s just upsetting that he’s spending time with her... after all the mean things she’s said to me.” Hook, line.

Alya didn’t react, though. Just sighed again. “Yeah, that’s how it’s always been, even before she stopped antagonizing us. Don’t worry, girl, you get used to it!”

Lila gaped. “You’re... not gonna do anything about it?”

“No? It’s not like she’s actually going to do anything. She’s on too close of a watch by her father. If she says anything, it’s just empty.” Alya looks confused. Then she grins brightly, clapping Lila on the shoulder. “Come on, girl, suck it up!”

Lila gritted her teeth, feeling her disgust with this class grow by the second. Unfortunately, she knew that they weren’t gonna change anytime soon. These were learned behaviors, taught by the adults around them, just like hers. But it wasn’t hurting her, and it wasn’t hurting them. That’s why people like her and this class... they would never change. So Lila put on a big smile and apologized, looking for another angle.

Meanwhile, Adrien had fallen asleep. Chloé was nice and warm, and he was a very cold and chilly bug.

Chloé scrolled through a list on her phone, adding a few new lies to the list. It might be Trixx’s idea, but she was gonna run with it.

—

“You’ve been eating a lot of berries lately.” Marinette notes with curiosity, snuggling into Chloe’s side as they laid in Marinette’s bed, tons of covers pulled over them as they just... hung out. It was very cold, and both she and Adrien were barely awake.

Maybe, a long time ago, she would be freaking out over having Adrien in the same room. But losing him as a friend, and then gaining him back, and then helping him find himself... She found her attraction to him dimming. It wasn’t gone, but it was subtle now. Subtle enough that she could focus on being his friend, instead. And so she and him could use their mutual friend as a space heater. 

“Marinette, you eat flowers. I don’t think you can judge me on my diet.” Chloé pointed out as she combed her fingers through Marinette’s loose hair. Chloé was preening at all the attention and affection, of course. 

“But you do eat a lot of berries...” Adrien mumbled. 

“And I have witnessed you drink honey out of the bottle like a heathen. Go back to sleep.” Chloé huffs. 

Soon, they’re all asleep again, curled up and napping in the warmth away from the autumn chill. 

— 

“Now this is some good Parisian coffee!” Bella grinned as she walked the streets of Paris, through the bustling marketplace. She towered over her two companions, who stuck close to her side in the chilly air. 

“It is really good. Could use more sugar, though...” Adrien giggled. “I’m glad you thought to take us here, Bella.” 

“Yeah, this has been really nice! All the shops are so cute and unique!” Marinette said excitedly. She had her arm linked with Bella’s, looking around in wonder. But she did look over to Adrien incredulously. “Do you really need more sugar? You put like eight packets of it in yours! And that’s after you asked for extra sugar in your order!” 

“I have a sweet tooth!” Adrien defended himself. 

“Calm yourselves, kids. Don’t throw a tantrum in public. I’d look like a bad mother.” Bella snickered. She paused, looking in a knit hat stall. “Hey, let’s check this out.” 

“Oh? Hey, these are really nice.” Adrien smiled, picking up a black knit cap with cat ears on it. “Do you think Félix would like this?” 

“That’s so cute! Félix does act a lot like a kitty. He doesn’t mean to be so cold, he’s just not sure how to act! You should definitely get it for him, Adrien.” Marinette encouraged. 

“Aw, that really is too cute. Do you really think that Business Major Félix Culpa would be caught dead wearing that?” Bella snickered.

“He would if two out of three of his closest friends gave it to him.” Adrien’s smile was mischievous, dead-set on seeing his grumpy childhood friend wearing the hat. 

“Hello, ladies! Sorry for the delay.” The shopkeep said. “Are you interested in the Chat Noir knit? It’s very popular!” 

Adrien went red, and tucked his nose into the blue scarf he wore, but did not correct him. “Uh, yes, sir. I’d like to get it for my friend!” He smiled shyly, handing out the money. 

“Aw, for a boy you like, maybe? The Chat to your Ladybug?” The shopkeep asked, as he took the money and made change.

Adrien spluttered indignantly, blushing furiously. “The Chat to my— He’s not—?!” It came out more like a question. But the shopkeep was already handing him the hat and his change. Adrien mumbled a thank you, and turned to walk quickly away. 

Marinette and Bella, having watched the whole exchange with great amusement, joined him. 

“You didn’t correct him when he implied you were a lady.” Bella smirked. 

“Shut up.” The blonde grumbled. 

“It’s okay, Adrien. You just dress femininely. And if you want to dress that way, you should! Remember? No more letting others dictate your life.” Marinette was quick to assure. 

“Mari’s right. Clothes make the man, after all. And if you want clothes to make you a woman, no one here is gonna judge. Just know that if you wear socks with sandals or two contrasting patterns then I’m gonna kick your ass.” Bella ruffled his hair affectionately as she threatened him casually. 

“Oh definitely! Or two slightly different shades of the same color for your shirt and bottoms.” Marinette was quick to back up the threat to kick his ass, too. 

Adrien chuckled a little, despite himself. “I promise I won’t. My father would kill me.” 

“Actually, I just realized something. The Gabriel lines are kinda... plain. I mean sure, they’re pleasing, but I’ve seen so many new styles and fashion over the years that it’s starting to look...” Marinette struggled for the words. 

“Like the washed out remains of a once great designer become a piece of—“ Bella tried to provide. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Adrien hissed. “My father only let me out because you guys are from a prestigious school and have tons of talent. Bella’s only not banned from seeing me because Audrey Bourgeoisie co-wrote the article they both used to slam him, and Audrey’s a friend.”

“What, you mean my masterpiece? The Style Queen Article in which Bella Allegri of Trash or Treasure sites 14 reasons why Gabriel Agreste is going senile?” Bella’s grin is vicious. 

“Yes! That one! The one that made my father scream so loud I could hear it from my room!” 

Bella just laughs more. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop ripping into your father. Around you. In public.” She gives the half hearted promise while waving her hand dismissively.

Adrien groaned in exasperation, but made no move to correct her.


	22. Intermission 3 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a talk with his kwami about his identity. Ameillé gets some closure. Chloé levels up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of training inside the Miraculous was borrowed from SoulQueen’s fic ‘Miraculous: Tales of the New Order.’ Of course, I put my own spin on it!!

Whatever Marinette had expected when she went onto her balcony to water her plants, it wasn’t the newest Bee Hero, looking nervous and buzzing softly.

“Ameillé?” She asks, making the heroine jump. 

“A-ah!! Yup! That’s me.” Ameillé says, laughing nervously. “I, uh... I know you don’t know me well, or know who I really am, but... I wanted to thank you like this. Because you might not know it, but... I admire you so much. In becoming Ameillé, I’ve tried so hard to imitate the heroic way you act. I’ve tried so hard to be as wonderful and amazing as you... and I just wanted you to know, since I know things might be somewhat difficult for you right now. But I care about you, so much, and I’ll always support you, Marinette, in and out of the mask!”

Marinette blinked. Then she blushed and giggled. “Silly bee.” She says softly, holding the taller girl’s hands in hers. The bee freezes and blushes pink, a soft content buzz coming from her unintentionally.

“It’s ok. I know you were Chat. And I still care about you more than anything.” Marinette smiles.

Ameillé feels the urge to dance happily, and she can only blame her Miraculous when she laughs happily and pulls Marinette into her arms, spinning her into an impromptu duet of movement. Marinette, on her part, yelps in surprise at first, then hugs her back, looking up at the Bee as she puts the fashion designer back on her feet. Marinette wraps her arms around her shoulders, and Ameillé imitates, with her hands on her tiny waist.

Ameillé’s face heated up more, a goofy smile taking place, as she and Marinette swayed gently to music that wasn’t there. A sweet slow dance for two. Marinette lay her head on the taller girl’s chest, listening to her heart beat, and simply relished in being back in her kitty, no, her bee’s arms.

—

Adrien dropped into his room, and detransformed, becoming his regular old self. And usually, he would have been vaguely upset at being back to normal, but now, he only sighed happily. Marinette still cared about him as Chat... as Ameillé!! Adrien muffled a happy squeal with his hands at that, doing a happy little jig. Marinette cared about him in and out... Marinette was so... so amazing.

His face slowly went red, and he groaned. And now he was thinking about his stupid huge crush on her. Well, really, he had a couple of stupid huge crushes. About four. And wow, they sure were making him freak out!! Ever since becoming the new Bee, everything he thought he knew has been thrown into question. Rules he thought were straight (Hah) and narrow don’t seem to apply to him anymore. Not when he’s busy battling with his sexuality and his gender identity. It’s extremely confusing.

Marinette and Bella are girls. It’s good to like girls. Except that only applies if he’s a boy. And he’s not quite sure of that anymore? And if he’s a girl, it would be better to like guys, right? Or would that be a double negative? Does being trans cancel out gayness? Or does it make it more gay? Wait, does this mean the guys he liked made him straight? Or does this mean Ladybug was his closest key? But that doesn’t apply if he’s not a girl...

His subconscious buzzing gets louder as he rubs his chin, thinking hard, but it quells as Pollen comes out of his jacket pocket and pats his cheek.

“There there, my Monarch. Everything takes time, you don’t have to have all the answers yet.” She coos softly, making Adrien smile softly. He goes to his newly bought teapot, pouring them both a glass of the preprepared tea, and putting extra honey in both of theirs. And a little straw for Pollen.

“Thanks, Pollen. It’s just...”

“Confusing? I can understand this greatly. Before I became attached to the jewel you wear in your hair, I was confused as well. It was a very long time ago, in a very different place. I came into being in a field of lush grass, watching as the very first queen bee birthed her colony. I didn’t know who or what I was. And it took me centuries to quite realize that. Fitting enough, you are definitely not the first of my little larvae whose acquisition of my Miraculous has jumpstarted a long overdue personal journey. But the advice you all need most is the same across the board! No matter who you become, whether a king, a queen, or something completely different, the ones who truly matter will not mind, and those who do mind do not at all matter. And I believe you are already aware of who some of the people who matter will be.”

Adrien looked away, because it was true, and it was a little embarrassing. He knew who and what mattered. It was the feeling of strong arms holding him close like he was a precious thing to be coveted, the same as those arms did so long ago. It was a sweet smile, a red thread to make alterations in his clothes, and a patient listening ear that never gave up on him, even when she should have. It was loud and proud, someone who opened his horizons and pulled him willingly into a new world, who set out her care and feelings plainly for him to see. It was the strumming of a guitar and baritone humming, comforting him and making him feel at ease, making him want to stay with him, in that feeling, forever. It was the feisty fire of two girls who couldn’t be contained, who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals, and gladly taught him how to stand for something, so he wouldn’t fall for anything. It was two boys, brewing like storms, and their undying wish to protect him, no matter what.

Those were the ones who mattered. And those were the ones that Ameillé would fight for. After all, a bee’s most precious thing is not objects or fame, but their hive. 

The doubt still resided in his mind, and his turmoil was not over. However, his mind was headed in the right direction. 

— 

Chloé’s room looked much different from how it was, when she thought herself the princess of Paris. Once neat and pristine, it was now a hovel of treasures and trinkets, with low lights, like a den. Dark canopies surrounded her giant bed, making it a small sanctuary for herself, away from everything else. Sometimes with others inside. Though one was almost always inside. 

In the giant nest of blankets that made up her bed, Trixx floated serenely, sitting as close to lotus style as her tiny body would let her. Chloé, in a larger shirt she most surely stole from Adrien at one point, sat across from her, mirroring her position. 

Assisted character meditation, the mysterious master had told Ladybug once, was a good way to help you hone your powers. The Miraculous was directly linked to confidence and trust in yourself. As such, you needed to train your mind to be sound, to work through your troubles and worries. Ladybug had spread this precious info to all the currently permanent users. That is, to Imperatrix and Ameillé. 

Unfortunately, Chloé was not quite sure who to turn to for that. Maybe she could help Adrien with it now, but she didn’t even know what assisted character meditation _was_. And she was afraid of accidentally giving away her identity. Unfortunately, one thing led to another, Lila went too far, and Chloé let her need slip while ranting to Trixx, who had taken to being her listening ear for the massive amounts of rage Chloé possessed but was trying not to take out on others anymore. And Trixx, of course, as a _freaking kwami_, why didn’t she think of that, knew of it, and was glad to help her. 

So they walked her through it, helped her get calm, comfortable, and secure enough to start. They started slow, focusing on breathing. Then Chloé would tell an issue she was having, and she and Trixx would work it out. 

“Let’s go again, one last time. What is an internal issue that troubles you? Not Marinette, or Adrien, but you.” 

Chloé let out a small chuckle. Only their user for like, maybe a month, and yet Trixx knew her a bit too well. She breathed, focusing, thinking of things, examining if they really hurt, if she wanted to talk about them, and if they were really her issues. 

“I... I’m still angry at my mom. She’s realized her mistakes, and she’s trying to get better. She’s asking about my day, going to such great lengths to invite me with her to things, to ask about my friends and suggests things for me to do with them. And I really am happy for that! I’m really happy. But there’s this part of me... that’s still angry for the years of— of radio silence.” Chloé finally confessed.

Trixx nodded. “This is completely understandable, Chloé. She hurt you, and even if she has apologized and made up for it, it’s not expected that you forgive her. You owe your mother nothing, Chloé. Do you understand that?” 

Chloé lets out a long breath. “Yeah. I’ve got it. Thanks again, Trixx.” She leans over and scratches the little fox god behind the ears. “If we’re done, can I go on a run?” She asks, politely. 

“Of course, my kit! I think something neat might happen then...” Trixx giggled mischievously. Chloé rolled her eyes. “Of course there is. Let’s Pounce, Trixx!” 

A minute later, the golden fox left her den, hopping out into the city. She let herself free, her superpowered agility letting her jump and fly over rooftops. Passing many things, she let her thoughts free. 

It was okay to be different. It was okay to not like the same things anymore. It was okay to come back to things you’d previously left behind. It was alright not to forgive the people who’d hurt you, even if they were family. She was allowed to forgive. She was allowed to make mistakes. She was allowed to recognize the awful things she’d done, and she was allowed to grieve for the people she hurt. 

But she was also allowed to move on. She didn’t have to kill herself over it. She didn’t have to punish herself for her wrongdoings. The Chloé in yellow did horrible things, but that was not her anymore. No more spray tans, no excessive makeup, no taking out her feelings on others.

She was allowed to change. And as she landed on top of the Le Grand Paris, looked out over the City of Lights, and closed her eyes... she knew she had changed. 

Click. Like that, it felt something had opened within her. Like a chain around her had suddenly broken and fallen off. When she opened her eyes... She saw a grand forest, full of massive, ancient trees that towered higher than the Eiffel Tower could ever dream. 

“Chloé.” The voice was familiar. She turned, and blinked in surprise when she saw Marinette. But not the one she knew now. Standing among these great trees was a tiny child version of her, the same version Chloé had first befriended. Though there were some differences. 

The little Marinette’s hair was black, her skin was darker, and her pigtails were messy. She wore the skin of a bear cloak, the head of it acting as a hood. Intricate markings dotted her face, symbols, though of what Chloé wasn’t sure. Underneath her cloak was a dress of elkskin, adorned with teeth and shells like frills. And, her eyes were bright orange. 

But the voice was unmistakably Trixx. 

“Hehe, this is a nice form you made for me, kit! I’m a super cute little girl!” Yep, undoubtedly Trixx. The kwami taken human shaped spun around cutely, looking innocent as could be. 

“Now, I know you’re wondering, oh powerful fox god whose gender is incomprehensible, what the heck is going on?! Well, I’ll tell you!! Congratulations, Chloé Bourgeois, for being the first holder of this generation to unlock access to the inside of your Miraculous!~” 

“Wait, we’re—“ 

“Hey, it’s okay! Your body is still in the real world. Plus, time doesn’t pass while we’re in here. After all, time is pretty meaningless to cutesy little gods, right?” Trixx made a cute little gesture with her hands, like a cat swatting. 

Chloé nodded, slowly. A quick look over herself found her still in her hero costume. “Alright. So... you’re saying not even Ladybug has seen this?” 

“Depends on what that means! But no on both accounts. She hasn’t seen the inside of any miraculous, including her own! Don’t be too shocked, the lady has a veritable mountain of emotional trauma, and she doesn’t even know half of it is there! Plus, with the current master being only a PASSABLE Turtle on a good day, it’s been tough to find a fit for any Miraculous that wasn’t terrible or poor, and then for them to be mentally sound enough to unlock this state. Ladybug was able to get mostly alright choices, with some notable exceptions. You are a pretty good match for the Bee, after all. However, none of them have been able to be sound enough in their own mind to unlock this.” Trixx sighed irritably. 

“And I mean, I can see why!! You’re kids!! Kids who have a lot of emotional turmoil!! It’s perfectly understandable that none of you have been okay enough to get this far!! And Fu is an idiot for trying to force this onto kids!!” They stopped ranting long enough to smile. 

“Which is why it’s extremely exceptional that you have. I’m super proud of you!! You’re finally at peace enough with yourself that you can access this place!” 

“Why do I have to be at peace with myself, exactly?” Chloé asked, titling her head a little. 

“Because you need to be able to form a stable form for both yourself and for me. In here, I have to take the form of the first being that my user truly trusted, whose trust is still in tact at the time of you coming in here. It might change, of course, as you grow and learn. Soon I will start to look like a new person entirely, made from the people you trust most. Of course, I do retain a little theme, as does the scenery. Which is, naturally, the place where I first awoke as a kwami. Deep in the forests of the Americas, where Natives made a living with less through their cunning and ingenious... That’s where I woke.” Trixx finished with a fond smile, looking around the forest. “Now.” The little girl gave a foxlike grin. “What abilities do you need to work on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can have an extra big update, as a treat
> 
> EDIT: fixed a few errors!


	23. Bonus a Intermission 1: Current Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The News, tried and true.

The vlog starts, showing a young girl in a red hijab with black Ladybug spots and thick red glasses. She’s wearing a loose black shirt, and sitting at a desk. Behind her is the logo for the vlog, which features a black outline of Ladybug standing in a red spotlight.

“Hello to everyone out there, and welcome to On the Spot! I’m Centola Alwan, and your bearer of facts, both good and bad! In today’s episode we will take a look at some recent myths and legends sprouting up about Paris’s favorite heroes, and determine for sure if they are the truth, or simply fancy falsities!” She gestures to the side, where a screen comes up, showing footage of Ladybug, Imperatrix, and Ameillé engaging in a triple fist bump.

“Though our leading lady unfortunately needed to go quickly, I was able to get this shot of her and the very familiar face of Imperatrix, as well as the face of a new Bee hero! However, I was also able to catch Ladybug and the new Bee hero a few nights ago, after the second attack on the Rosenhart music showcase by one akumatized Lila Rossi, who you may all know as the frequent guest star of the satirical superhero blog, the Ladyblog. As she was akumatized... Again...”

Centola sighs, cursing quietly in Arabian. “Can someone explain to me why the girl he calls herself ladybug’s best friend is such a huge target for this man?! What is going on?!” She asked, looking aggravated and bewildered at the same time. She pressed a hand to her forehead. “Allah help me..”

She got back on track quickly. “Okay. So, I caught the newest Bee hero, and Ladybug herself after this showcase, having heard the akuma alert and waited until after the akuma was taken down to try and catch some answers. Here is what happened.”

The clip played, showing a steady camera, with Centola’s voice behind it. “What is your hero name, Miss Bee?” She asked, calm and professional, to the bouncy, excited girl, with curly hair and wings.

“My name is Ameillé! Like bee, but with an m!” She giggled. “I’m the newest permanent hero, after Chat Noir was forced to retire.” The Bee answered easily.

“Oh? So the rumors are true, that Chat Noir is indeed retired? If you could, can you disclose as to why he was retired? Or at least put to rest the rumors that he was sexually harassing our Lady?”

Ladybug stepped in as Ameillé seemed to deflate. “Chat Noir’s actions were not very good ones, and it may have been sexual harassment in a technical sense at the very worst of times, but it was not something he was aware of, and was mostly due to an insane amount of stress put on him to be Ladybug’s partner. The kind of responsibility that comes with being Chat Noir is enormous, and it is completely understandable that some people can’t handle it. I do not at all blame or resent Chat for his actions, and have completely forgiven him. In order to wield the powers that come with the Black Cat Miraculous, you have to be patient, calculating, and willing to look at the bigger picture. Chat had so many amazing qualities, but not these. However, the situation has been dealt with, and I believe Chat is fine with being retired.” Ladybug explained.

“I can confirm that, Buggy! I know Chat personally myself, which is why I took up the mantle of the Bee for him. He’s much happier now than he was then, and so am I.” Ameillé’s smile was bright and beautiful. 

“Thank you very much, both of you! I for one welcome an all female team of superhero overlords!” Centola joked, making the two laugh. “All joking aside, Madams Ladybug and Ameillé, I trust your judgement completely. Madam Imperatrix was a wonderful choice, and I look very much forward to seeing you all in action!” 

“Thanks, Centola. You’ve been a great reporter for me. Keep it up, and be safe getting home tonight! Bugout!” Ladybug yoyo’d away. 

“It was nice meeting you, Centola! Gotta Buzz!” And with that, Ameillé launched into the air with a whoop. 

The video clip cut out and the screen faded out, with Centola putting her hands back together. “As you can see here, we have got it straight from the superhero’s mouth that Chat’s retirement was a peaceful one, and while your... ships...” The term seemed unfamiliar to her. “While those are not existing anymore, we can be rest assured of more important things. Like the fact that we won’t have a super powerful akuma made from the ashes of a fallen hero turned corrupt. Of course, we must take into account that they may have had to watch what they say while discussing this, since their secret identities were at risk of being revealed with these questions. I knew this, and I respect that, since their identities are oftentimes basically the only thing keeping Hawkmoth from targeting them constantly and getting the Miraculous that way. Hm... Maybe that’s why Rossi is targeted so much. Maybe Hawkmoth actually took the things on the Ladyblog at face value? A stupid decision, but not out of character.” She muses on this. 

“Besides that, further observation of the Heroes has shown that they now split up patrol, and that at times they are joined by the heroes Ryuko and Viperion. In addition, I have observed the newest Bee visiting a single civilian above all. For security reasons, I will not reveal who, but it is nice to see that this heroe checks on her loved one, and it might give us more insight into her personality and motivations towards becoming the cheerful Bee we now know and will surely grow to love.” 

“And in other news, a mysterious figure has been spotted around Paris lately. They have not attacked, so it is currently impossible to tell if this figure is a friend... or a foe.” 

The computer that the vlog is being displayed on is turned off by a hand with a silver ring on it.


	24. Episode 4: Jumoghada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosenhart’s fall school play is coming up, and everyone is excited. However, one person is out to ruin it.
> 
> Surprisingly, it’s not Lila this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m experimenting a little with exploring more povs than just Marinette! Hopefully the story will still be Marinette focused as a whole, but my problem with last episode is that it was supposed to be Bartek’s episode, but we weren’t able to see too much of him, restricted as we were to Marinette’s point of view. I think it’s pretty good, but I’m still nervous of having too many ocs, you know? And yet, I also want the school to feel alive?  
Let me know what you think!!

All was quiet in the Rosenhart school as the fall play approached. Just kidding, the school was once again buzzing with excitement, but especially Marinette’s class. After all, they had what was basically the male lead in their midst.

“Oh em gee!! Hemi you look sooo cute!!” Ashli fawned over him as the Maori boy showed off his freshly altered Puck costume. Everyone was gathered around the boy in their classroom, including Miss Desrosiers, who was trying to supervise the very jittery kids. 

“Yes, and if you mess up my stitching, I will end you.” Odavwaro, a friend of Hemi’s from the costume department, reminded gently. Usually called ‘Oda’ for short, she was a very dark skinned Nigerian genderqueer woman, who wore a long shawl over her head and around her body, patterned with colorful flowers. She was kind, but was known to be short when it came to people not being careful with the alterations she did. After all, she had seen many foolish and stuck up actors embarrass themselves in her years in France because she told them to watch out and they didn’t. Luckily, Ashli very well knew Oda’s struggle of things going wrong because people took one look at your skin tone and decided that they didn’t have to listen to you. So at the first warning, the excited American stopped fretting with the fabric.

“Sorry, nonbae!” Ashli apologized.

“It’s quite alright, Ashli. Things have just been tough with theatre, and I’ve been... a bit shorter than usual.” Oda rubs her her temples.

Hemi nodded. ‘The vice principal has been giving us a hard time. He wants the play to be super awesome and amazing! But he’s kinda stomping on toes. The theatre department runs itself, after all!!’ He explained.

“Ah, that’s why Mister Cesar looked like he was going to murder someone yesterday.” Haru intoned, poking at the curly horns that adorned Hemi’s head.

“I hope things go okay, Hemi.” Marinette spoke up, smiling gently at him. “You too, Oda! You did such an amazing job altering this costume! I’d hate for it to go to waste!!” Marinette enthused, making the genderqueer laugh.

“I appreciate that very much, Marinette. Though I’m more happy that the ballgown was ready in time. Our vision for Titania wouldn’t have been the same without it! Though, we do need to be going back. Our next costume rehearsal is soon, and this dummy has to practice his spoken lines.”

“You’ll be able to speak the lines, right? Not too nervous?” Ale asked, concerned.

Hemi rolled his eyes. “I’m hard of hearing and selectively mute, not hopeless, MOM.” He said out loud, teasing. “I don’t like speaking all that much, but I can do it on stage!! Or around you guys, some of the time. Besides, Tyler is ready to be my voice actor if something comes up and I can’t speak!!” He says excitedly.

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing, Hemi.” Irma adjusted his sash of leaves, mothering over everyone as usual and trying to make the fairy neat and tidy.

“Tch. As if there’s any doubt.” Félix chimed in. He’s wearing a black trench coat and gloves, as well as a knit cap with cat ears on it. “Hemi is the greatest actor to grace the stage, and I stand by that. If anyone disagrees, they can meet me outside for a duel.” It’s a joke, and it makes everyone laugh, but the look in his eyes tells everyone that he absolutely would.

“Alright, alright, it’s time to go!” Oda laughs. “Hemi, tell your boyfriend goodbye and let’s get back before Mister Durand gets mad again.”

Hemi sticks his tongue out at her before quickly hugging Félix. “I’ll see you guys later!” He waves cheerfully, before leaving with Oda.

As they walk, she chuckles. “I’m glad you have more friends now, Hemi. You used to be pretty withdrawn, or at least you were when you first started here, all the way back in the école sister school.” Oda remarks.

‘I’m glad too. I think I’ve healed pretty well since the you-know-what.’ Hemi signs solemnly, with a small smile on his face.

As they reach the theatre department, there’s the bustle of students running around, getting everything ready. Many people yell quick greetings to the two as they come in, though.

“Oda!! Help!!” A friend calls out. This friend is Belle, a kind and affectionate girl who would be playing Hermia and helping with props. She was a bit pale, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and was desperately holding up her Athenian style robe on her body. It had been too long on her originally, requiring alterations from Oda. The vice principal was standing besides Belle, looking miffed, while Belle was just trying to make sure her bra didn’t get shown off now that the stitching had apparently broken.

Oda grabs our her miniature sewing case from within her shawl, and gets to work sewing it back up so it wouldn’t expose Belle.

‘What happened here?’ Hemi signed worriedly.

Mister Durant narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing with your hands? You better not be making a rude gesture, young man!”

“He’s _signing_, Mister Durant.” Belle grits out, sounding very exasperated and frustrated. “He wanted to test my costume, but, of course, he didn’t like how loose the stitching was, even though it’s _supposed_ to be that way.” 

“Seems like a good way to embarrass yourself in front of sponsors, I say! You should thank me for bringing your attention to it.” Durant smiles proudly. 

“The alterations are only for this show. They have to be loose so we can undo them later, in case we use the costumes again in a later show.” Oda growled as she finished up the stitching. “Okay, you’re safe, Belle. Don’t let anyone tug hard on it again.”

“Believe me, I won’t. I’m gonna go find my sword.” Belle walked off, and Hemi was left, already very nervous, to try and practice his lines with others. 

However, there was, unfortunately, more problems to be found the closer they got to the time of the next dress rehearsal. Tyler, another stagehand, who worked often with Hemi as his backup voice actor, looked over the prop table with confusion. 

“Bong-Cha! Do you know where the mic tape went?!” He yelled. 

Durant looked horrified. “Young man, why are you talking about bongs?!” 

“Sir.” The man jumped at the voice behind him. Wearing a jean jacket, with a pencil behind her ear, was the stage manager, the aforementioned Bong-Cha. She had jet black hair in an asymmetrical bob and brown eyes, and wasn’t the most expressive person. She was around 17, way in the upper years, and was known for her ability to keep calm in any situation, as well as her stoicism. 

Which was why it was very concerning when the Korean woman’s face was set in a deep frown. 

“Bong-Cha is my _name_, sir. I’m Korean.” She answers shortly, before brushing by him. She looks at the prop table and rubs her temples. “...Someone must have moved it. I specifically told everyone it needed to be put right here.” 

“Oh, that clear tape? I put it up. You really shouldn’t have supplies lying around!!” Durant chided, beaming widely. 

Bong-Cha’s face slowly turned purple, but her face was relatively calm. “Tyler. Go get the tape from the supply closet.” 

Tyler, who looked like he might scream, was quick to do as he was told.

“We need these supplies out in case of emergencies. If we need more mic tape for the actors, we have to know where it is.” Bong-Cha explains calmly. 

“Still seems a bit uncleanly.” Durant sniffed. 

The door to the dressing room slams open. 

“WHO MOVED MY SWORD?!” Belle, red in the face, screams. 

Bong-Cha glances at Durant, just as he says: 

“Oh, I put that up too. It seemed dangerous. Besides, it’s not proper for a lady to wield a sword.”

Belle went paler than usual, then red, then green, then stormed back into the room and shut the door. 

“Hemi, how about you go grab your staff? Dress rehearsal will be starting soon.” Bong-Cha gave him an escape, and he took it gladly, running to the prop table where his staff would be.

It was a creation Tyler was very proud of making, that Hemi had a part in designing. It was carved to look like an old branch, with a mysterious pale orb at the top, and roots curled around that. It would be used to help Hemi perform the impossible acrobatic feats in the show, along with the wiring. Such things included pretending to stand on top of it while actually suspended, literally flipping out of scenes, climbing up stage trees, and, most importantly (though it was not an acrobatic act), bonking people on the head. 

It wasn’t on the prop table where Tyler left it. He looked around forever, asking people if they’d seen it in shaky sign. His understudy, Ben, was the one who found it sticking out of the garbage can. Upon taking it out, they found that it had been snapped in half. 

Hemi looked down at the broken staff, feeling like he might cry. It was all going so horribly. His voice died in his chest and all he could get out was breathy pants as the Bad Feelings crept up on him from all sides. Tiny squeaks came from him, and Ben noticed quickly. 

“He’s having a panic attack. Everyone, move away from Hemi! Someone get Cesar!” The British boy yelled. 

Hemi started to scream, but nothing came out. He gripped his hair, messing up the horns, messing up everything, as the horrible horrible feelings surrounded him. It was all going wrong, nothing would ever go right, it was going to be horrible and he’d be kicked out of school, because he was a failure, failure, failure— 

There was yelling, and someone tried to grab him, and he swatted at them like a wild animal trying to defend itself. It was all bad things, everything was bad things!!

“Tell me five things you see.” He heard a familiar voice, even trapped in the bad bad feelings place. 

He looked around, hands shaking as he tried to sign. 

“Don’t sign or speak. Just point.” The voice said. 

Hemi swallowed hard, his throat dry, with a huge lump in the back. He pointed at the hardwood floor. Then at the staff, with a sniffle. He pointed to the garbage can, to an angry Cesar who was in a yelling match with Durant, and looked in front of him. 

He pointed at Félix, kneeling in front of him, who nodded. “Good. Four things you hear. Try for signs.” 

‘Shouting.’ He signed, hands shaking unsteadily. ‘The orchestra practicing. My breathing. Your voice.’ 

“Good. Three things you feel.”

‘The staff. The floor... My pants.’ 

“Two things you smell?” 

‘Sawdust. And you.’ 

Félix smiled, and held out his arms, letting Hemi hide in them. “Great. Now whisper out loud one thing you taste.” 

“Bl-blood. I think I bit my tongue.” 

Félix nodded, and helped him stand up. “Let’s get you something to drink.” 

Durant stood in front of them, clearly bent on stopping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get this one early, as college things are approaching, and I’ll have to take a week or more off to get that handled.


	25. Episode 4: Jumoghada, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse. A new cat appears.

Durant stood in front of them, clearly bent on stopping them.

“I don’t think, young man! You’ve caused a scene with your little tantrum, and it is absolutely inappropriate and immature to get mad over a prop staff!”

“But it’ll take forever to get it glued back together!” Tyler called out, assessing the damage. “Who even did this?! And why did they throw it in the trash can?” 

“I tested its durability and it broke. Broken things get thrown away, of course. But less on that, more on you, young man.” He flares down at Hemi, and the boy cowered into Félix, who took a protective stance. “What is your name?” Durant asked with a sneer.

With shaky hands, Hemi started to sign, but was interrupted. “Enough with the hand waving! Speak like a normal person!” Durant commanded.

The bad feelings started to come back, and Hemi sniffled, shaking in his best friend’s arms.

“Mister Durant, Hemi is selectively mute. He cannot speak while under extreme stress, like you have put him under by causing him a panic attack and immediately trying to reprimand him for it.” Félix answered cooly. “I would be happy to translate French Sign to you.”

“Tch, I think he’s just being lazy. All good men know how to speak up under pressure! And theatre is the most stressful place of all... Of course, I know how to make this play just grand! All the rich sponsors will love it! You obviously gave Mister Tami-whatever this role out of pity, right? So just replace him with the understudy!!”

“What?! But I don’t know all the lines, and I’m not as good as Hemi!” Ben yelled.

“Oh nonsense! You’re tall and masculine, a strapping young man. These snowflakes can’t tell but I can! You have talent, so you will take the stage! After all, it’s a better image for a young man like you to be on the front page than some child who throws temper tantrums when things don’t go his way!”

“That is enough!” Everyone gasped as Bong-Cha, face outwardly showing fury, marched up to him. “Get out of my theatre!! I will not tolerate you swapping things around and insulting my crew like this! Hemi is an extremely talented actor who rarely has problems speaking on stage, and even in that event, we have—“

“I do not care!! He is broken! What kind of image would that show for the school?! You will do as I say, or I’ll replace you too!” Durant threatened.

“I think not. And I also think you need to leave.” Mister Cesar ground out. “You were only supposed to supervise. This— this is sabotage! You are going to destroy this play with your insistence that you know everything!” 

“I do know everything! That is why I was recommended by the Mayor himself! And if you don’t obey me, I’ll have you fired!!” Durant yelled. It was his last words, before a spotlight shines on him, and he melts under the heated lights into nothing. Behind them is an akuma. 

A young woman with spotlights coming out of her back and carrying her like a some terrible spider. Bong-Cha glares down at the ashes that remain, but she is now different. Her skin is dark blue, her eyes a neon yellow. She smiles wildly, too wide for the stoic stage manager they all know and love. 

“Let’s continue, shall we? This play will be the greatest the world has ever seen, or my name isn’t Jumoghada!!” 

“Run.” Félix said lowly, grabbing Hemi’s hand tight in his. Hemi was quick to follow as they sprinted away, a spotlight slithering quickly behind them, pursuing them. Everyone else scattered too, and Hemi briefly saw Bella leap out a window and escape, the spotlight getting stuck in the window and unable to pursue. The two turned a corner and tried to run for the exit, but found it blocked, with those long thick wires making a veritable wall in front of the door. 

“The fire escape!” Hemi screamed, his voice coming out forced and screechy and horrible. 

Félix nodded, and the two rushed up the stairs to the second floor. The fire escape was close, and Hemi got out onto it, breathing in the fresh air. He turned to Félix, only to watch in horror as everything went wrong at once. 

He thought distantly that it was silly when terrible things happened in slow motion in the movies. But they really did, especially now. Second by agonizing second, he watched as Félix was stabbed around the waist by the chords, tied up, and dragged inside slowly. Hemi screamed, and tried to pull back, but his hand slipped, Félix was taken from him, and Hemi fell backwards, off the fire escape, and way, way down. 

Hemi closed his eyes right, preparing for impact. 

Instead, he distantly heard the sound of shattering glass, and felt warm arms grab him, holding him close to his chest, before Hemi felt them land. The one holding him landed safely on his feet, Hemi held to him and therefore safe as well. Hemi wrenched his eyes open and looked up quickly, wanting to see who saved him. He saw instead a motorcycle helmet with a white visor, painted to look like white almond eyes like a cat’s. Also like a cat was the rest of the pitch black helmet, which was carved like a cat’s head, with two regal cat ears on it. Excerpt for those two features, though, the helmet was featureless, concealing his savior’s face. Said savior carefully let Hemi down, looking up at the building, observing it. This strange person wore a lighter grey leather jacket, tightly adhered to his skin, and matching skinny jeans. They wore black army boots covered in studs and buckles, with the jacket getting the same studs and buckled treatment. Their neck and hands were covered with a shiny black material Hemi couldn’t identify. Around their waist was a giant black chain, loosely tied, with the remainder swaying behind them like a long tail. At the end was a dangerous looking hook. The ‘tail’ twitched, moving more like the cat’s tail it resembled and less like the chain it was.

“Who are you?” Hemi whispered, voice wore and raw, but his hands shaking too much to sign.

The mask turned to him, and the pupiless white cat’s eyes stared at him. “My name is Malchatceux.” Said the voice of this person, so familiar but so unfamiliar, all at the same time.

With that, the newest black cat grabbed their tail, swung it like a lasso, and grabbed onto the broken window in the second floor of the building, where they apparently emerged, with the hook. With one last look at Hemi, they ran up the wall, grappling it like a high speed rock climber, and back into the chaos.


	26. Episode 4: Juroghumo, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achthovwn gives advice. Ameillé meets the new cat. Ladybug is forcefully reminded of the guardian’s failures, and of her own as well.

“Dupain-Cheng, I need you in my office.”

Marinette looked up from her schoolwork, at Principal Achthoven, as she stood besides her in the study room. The older woman looked stricken, face pale.

Marinette was about to voice her concern, when there was a scream from outside, followed by a crash.

“Please.” Said the older woman, looking paler than before.

Marinette stood and followed the principal.

In her office, Achthoven sat down heavily. “Marinette. Before you transform, I need to say something. I need to... put a voice to my worries. What’s happened here is my worst nightmare, something I knew might happen, but I hoped would never. For you see, we have so many wonderful students, with creative minds, strategic brains, and bleeding hearts. Tell me, who is the more powerful akuma? An impulsive boy motivated by pride, or a girl who has been a stage director for years motivated by justice?”

Marinette swallowed hard. She didn’t need to answer, because they both knew which would be devastating, and which was easily defeated. “So... that’s what we’re up against.” She whispers.

“Yes. I am... concerned, Marinette. It is nothing against you or your teammates’ abilities. But are you sure you all can handle this? Are you sure you do not need more Miraculous on the field?”

The Ladybug wielder’s eyes widened. Tikki went stiff in her bag.

“You... you know about—“

“Yes. I promise I will explain eventually. But consider my question carefully. Do you need help? This is something you must answer for yourself, and I will abide by your decision. After all, you are True match for the Ladybug, and are even compatible with all the miraculous currently residing in Paris; this is an extremely rare thing to see. I might have my own strengths when it comes to these jewels... but I am retired from such things. This decision is something that is entirely your own. And please remember that it is fine to give Miraculous to different users. There is no shame in unpredictability.”

Marinette thought, and nodded. “If you know of the miraculous... what would you recommend for this akuma?”

Achthoven put a hand to her chin. “A more protection based one would be best suited. The turtle would be a good pick, but not the ox. Jumoghada’s attacks are physical, not mental. Her spotlights disintegrate all she puts them under, but if she can also wrap the wires around them to restrict them, if she wants them alive. However. It is completely possible to beat her without the turtle.”

“Hm...”

Marinette takes in a breath, clears her mind, and decides her course of action.

—

There is something in the rafters. It walks carefully, observing the akuma, as it’s chain tail sways in the air silently. Jumoghada is putting on a show, trying to direct the play the best she can. Everyone is terrified, of course, and her heightened emotions only make her more upset. 

All around, it’s a bad situation, and it’s only getting worse. 

“Hm...” Malchatceux thinks carefully, processing this. They hear the faint sound of buzzing, and quickly climb out of the skylight. 

Just in time, as Ameillé lands. She looks surprised, on guard. 

“Who are you?!” She asks, staring them down. The visor is impassive, unresponsive. 

The cat bows. “I am a friend. And I’d like to give you some information on the akuma. I have been observing her. It will be a very tough battle, but I have faith in your abilities, Madam. Especially those of Madam Imperatrix and our Queen.” They assure.

“Our Queen... Ladybug?” Ameillé squints at them. 

“Yes. However, I am more suited to stealth. I will remain in the rafters and observe until I am called on. I trust that you can spread the information I will give you, as well as my position, to any other heroes?” Malchatceux tilts their head, and it’s cute in such a familiar way, making Ameillé’s heart beat faster in her chest. 

“I will. Thank you for your help, uh...” 

“Malchatceux.” 

Ameillé barely stops herself from bursting out laughing. God, she wishes she thought of that pun. She simply giggles behind her hand, unable to help herself. 

The masked hero chuckled a bit as well, muffled though by their helmet. They step closer, and kneel before her. They take her hand into theirs, and press where their mouth would be in their mask to her hand. An imitation of a kiss. 

They look up at her, visor drawn back just slightly. In the dark void of the helmet, Malchatceux has the most striking eyes she’s ever seen. One sunshine yellow, the other vibrant green. They are soft, and kind. 

“Please be careful.” It’s so familiar, but Ameillé doesn’t know where from. As if following a routine, she smiles and pats their helmet, right in between the ears. “I will text the information from my baton to your top. Feel free to copy and paste it if need be. I would do it myself but...” 

“I understand. I will.” With that, they stand, and swing back down into the rafters, closing the skylight behind them. Ameillé watches them go with a dreamy smile. She catches herself in the action of thinking how sweet they are, and groans. *Not again...* 

— 

Ladybug is rushing to the scene of the akuma, and her mind is rushing a thousand miles a minute. Was this the right decision? Was this what needed to happen? Everything she repressed for months was bubbling up within her, and it was hard to even breathe. 

She landed and looked at the theatre, broken apart as wires curled around it. Her yoyo dinged, and she flipped it open. 

AMEILLÉ: New black cat arrived on scene!! They’ve been observing the scene, and have some information for us!! The spotlights disintegrate anything they focus on, and the wires are very quick and adept. They saw Félix Culpa get captured by them, even though the guy is pretty fast. It seems like she’s only disintegrating people she doesn’t like, and is wrapping the others in the wires. Be careful!!!! I’m scouting around, and it seems like she’s trying to capture everyone in the school. Don’t let her get you!! 

IMPERATRIX: Understood. I’m hiding a few buildings away. I’ve seen a lot of people get captured already, and I’m not eager to be the next. 

Ladybug’s hands shook. 

LADYBUG: There’s a new black cat? 

AMEILLÉ: Yes! They say their name is Malchatceux. They’re very nice!! 

A new black cat already. She thought she would have more time. More time to get over the loss of Chat Noir. To get over her fear. She loved Ameillé so much. But she knew well that Destruction was difficult to wield. Master Fu had chosen this one, but he’d made mistakes before. So had she. She took a deep breath.

Then she jumped into the fray, no plan in mind.


	27. Episode 3: Juroghumo, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug realizes the hard way that going in without a plan is not a good idea.

They were not at all prepared. As soon as they got into the fray, Ladybug was overwhelmed. Ameillé tried to rush to help, but was surrounded. Looking around, not sure what to do, she shouted:

“VENOM!” And managed to hit one mass of wires. But the rest were still operational, and wrapped around her.

Then, the akuma found herself with a boot to the face. Malchatceux landed, and as the akuma recovered, they pried the wires off Ameillé, who quickly flew out of the skylight. 

Ladybug meanwhile was flipping about the battle, trying to avoid the wires.

Imperatrix was watching, panicked, and whispered ‘mirage’, activating an illusion of Durant. But the akuma saw through it, crushing it. Imperatrix was forced to flee.

Crashing to the ground outside, Adrien landed roughly, his transformation wearing off midflight. Luckily for him, it seemed the outside was deserted. He ducked behind a building, opening his bag. “You okay, Pollen?” He whispered.

“I’m fine, my monarch. You should be more worried about yourself.” She whispered back, already eagerly drinking honey tea from a little baby bottle that might be used for dolls. It was a proud innovation of Adrien’s. But he was too scared to be proud right now.

He crept carefully, trying to get a read on the situation. He saw Ladybug and Malchatceux fighting against the akuma. However, it was obviously a losing battle. The akuma was getting out it’s spotlights. Ladybug jumped, and Adrien knew what was going to happen before it happened.

“WATCH OUT!” He yelled on instinct. Ladybug saw the spotlight, and maneuvered out of the way. However, she couldn’t escape completely, and the light glowed on her left foot, turning it to ash.

The akuma turned to Adrien, and wires shot at him, into his hiding place. But no sooner than it did then the wires were knocked out of the way by Malchat, who nodded at him.

Adrien tried to catch his breath, hiding nearby. He noticed that the wires that were hit by the light that hit Ladybug’s foot were also disintegrated.

“Malchat!! Ladybug!! Get her to burn her own wires!!” He yelled. Then he retreated as the wires tried harder to come after him.

Ducking into a bathroom, Ameillé emerged from the window. She scaled the building, finding Imperatrix hiding, watching the situation with fear.

“Imperatrix! Her wires! Make her put the spotlight on them!!” She said quickly. The fox nodded, understanding. Ameillé flew above the stage, looking for a good place to land.

Down on the ground, Malchat and Ladybug were in sync, always touching, fighting together fluidly as if they were always meant to be. Malchat easily maneuvered her out of the way, as she was incapacitated. They communicated easily, warning each other of coming dangers.

“HEY!!” Ameillé yelled from above. Juroghumo’s attention was taken off the two below.

Ladybug saw her opportunity as the akuma chased after the bee. “Lucky charm!!” She shouted. A fire blanket landed in her arms, causing her to stumble. Malchat steadied her.

“My Queen? Do you know what we can do with this?” They asked.

Ladybug looked around. Ameillé, Malchatceux, Imperatrix, blanket.

“I’ve got it!” Ladybug took out her yoyo-phone, texting quickly to imperatrix and Ameillé. The two girls nodded, and jumped down to them. With Malchatceux’s help, she got the blanket over all of them.

“Mirage.” Imperatrix whispered, and Durants appeared all over the stage and room, all talking at once. They weren’t good illusions. But they overwhelmed Juroghumo enough for her to try and aim spotlights at all of them, severing all of her coils in the process.

Once ladybug felt the heat off her, she crept out from under the spotted fire blanket. She looked at Ameillé. “The badge.” She whispered.

Ameillé walked to the downed akuma carefully, on tip toes, ready to fly away at moment’s notice. She picked the badge that said ‘stage manager’ on it, and snapped it in half.

Ladybug sighed in relief. Still on the ground, she captured the akuma. “Bye bye little butterfly.”

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Ladybug shouted, throwing the fire blanket in the air. Ladybugs swarmed the area, and everything was back to normal. She looked at her foot, back to normal, as Malchatceux helped her stand. Bong-Cha was quickly escorted out by Hemi, so the drama students could have their own heart to heart. Inside the empty auditorium, Ladybug remained.

Ameillé fluttered over, still a bit shaky, and Imperatrix landed before her, looking angry. Before they could speak, tears welled in the spotted hero’s eyes.

“I’m sorry!! I know I should have gotten extra help. I knew this was going to be hard. I was already warned, and I should have gotten the turtle. I’m sorry. I thought we could handle it.” She shouted, gripping her hands together in anguish and anxiety. 

“Don’t lie to me, Ladybug. You know well what we can and can’t handle. Why didn’t you get a new user?! A temporary one!!” Imperatrix scolded. 

Ladybug stayed quiet.

“Did you think we could handle it? Or that _you_ could handle it?! Ameillé almost died!! You got your foot burned off! Why did you—“ 

“I’m too scared to make anymore temporary heroes!!” Ladybug screamed at her, fat tears sliding down her mask as she sunk to the ground, sobbing. It was not pretty sobbing, expected of some damsel in distress, of a princess. It was ugly screaming and crying, of grief and trauma and stress. 

Ameillé quickly goes to her, offering a hug. Ladybug collapses into her arms, sobbing. Malchatceux kneels besides them, and takes them both into their arms, holding them both securely against them. 

Imperatrix softens, and kneels besides Ladybug. 

“I’m sorry. That was a little too harsh.” She whispers. 

“No, you were right, Imperatrix. I should have gotten the turtle.” Ladybug chokes out. 

“No, you should have told me or Ameillé you needed extra help and let us pick someone, if you were so scared. Because it’s okay to be scared, Ladybug. But you can’t keep hiding your trauma behind a smile and pretending that nothing is wrong. You have to lean on us, a little! You can’t do this alone.” Imperatrix spoke softly, soothingly. 

“I know... but so many of them proved themselves unworthy. The only temporaries I can trust at all are Ryoku and Viperion, but I was afraid either wouldn’t be a good enough match. Carapace... I don’t know about him, but I do know one thing. Even if he is trustworthy, his identity is known by someone who is not trustworthy. I can’t ask him for help until I am sure of if he can be trusted, and until I find a suitable miraculous for him.” 

“He won’t have the same miraculous?” Ameillé asked quietly. 

“No. He’s not the best fit, and I know that now. But I don’t know who would be. I’m the only one who can see what the matches are, as fast as I know.” 

“... Can’t we decide together?” Malchat asks. “It would be more likely for us to pick good users if we deliberate with each other.” 

“But—“ 

“How many times have identities been compromised because of us knowing what’s going on?” Ameillé asked. Chat was asking too, and Ladybug knew it. 

“... None. They’ve only been compromised because... because I’ve left you all in the dark. Or because of stupid mistakes or accidents.” 

“Like Marinette?” Imperatrix and Ameillé asked at the same time, a bit too eagerly. 

“Yes.” Ladybug was glad her mask covered her cheeks, because she was blushing. 

“I only know one of you personally. I don’t have a read on your personalities quite yet. But... you are all good matches for your miraculous. I can tell. I’m going to trust you. The only time identities were compromised was because of a situation out of my control. Out of their control. I need to accept that.” Ladybug sighs. 

“Let’s start meeting up, ok? I’ll figure something out for when and where and update you when we meet up for patrols later tonight.” She decides. The three superheroes agree easily. 

“Of course, Miss Ladybug.” 

“Okay Buggy!!”

“As you wish, my Queen.”

“For now... it’s time to go. And next time, we’ll do better.” Ladybug smiles, and she swings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate fight scenes and I’m not writing anymore in this book because they’re so hard to write just take this


	28. Episode 4; Juroghumo, part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for the play!! Marinette’s class and all their friends gather to see it.

After the fiasco, the rest of the play ran surprisingly smoothly. The opening night of the play was mainly for sponsors, talent scouts, and students. As such, Marinette and her class went straight to it after their extracurriculars. A few students would be returning for the next night’s performance, which was open to the public, with family. But for tonight, Desrosiers chaperoned her class and their friends, as they waited for everyone to show up.

“My Nonna is pretty excited for us to do something like this together. It’s been a while.” Bella seemed pretty pleased, playing with her long braid. “What with her job and my everthing, we don’t get much time to really do things together besides cooking dinner and watching cheesy sitcoms.”

“I can understand that. My mothers have the sweets parlor, of course, and I’m usually busy planning a painting or working on a painting.” Irma sighs deeply, prompting Ale to lift their arm and offer up their side for the stressed and OCD painter to burrow into. Blushing a bit, she did, tapping patterns that only made sense to her into their stomach as they wrapped their arm around her shoulder.

“I’m basically the same, but replace sweets parlor with ‘bakery’ and painting with ‘fashion.’” Marinette giggled a little. “What does your grandma do as her job, Bella?” She continued.

“Private Investigator. Specifically, she deals with a lot slander and defamation cases, clearing names and putting jerks into a whole pot of trouble. A lot of celebrities hire her for cases where their lawyers aren’t enough.” Bella explains. “She’s the most badass woman I’ve ever known and I stand by that. Ladybug is just gonna have to take second place.”

“I think she’ll understand.” Marinette, who silently kicked herself for the sheer irony, reassured her friend.

“Heyyyy!! Everyone’s favorite gamer girl is here!! I brought a friend!” Ashli yelled, running at full speed towards them, immediately snatching Marinette into a quickly reciprocated hug. “Hi bestie!! You look sooo cute!~” Ashli giggled. “Anyway, this is my friend. Centola!! She’s in the media branch but we overlap a lil in classes since she’s a vlogger.”

An Arabic girl waved at everyone happily. “Hello, everybody!! It’s nice to meet the Marinette that Ashli gushes over so much. You are pretty cute, though. Guess the near-worship wasn’t far off.” Centola chuckled.

“Oh shush. I listen to you drool over Ladybug, so you can’t talk!” Ashli fires back.

“Oh! Are you the same Centola from ‘On the Spot’? I love your videos!!” Marinette looked very excited, and it made Centola a little shy.

“Hehe. Thanks. Gotta keep up with current events, you know? I got tired of the secondhand sources, so I decided ‘darn it, I’ll do it myself!’” The girl adjusted her thick black glasses. “Oh wait!! You’re Multimouse, right?! From Kwamibuster?! You were so amazing!! I wish I could be a hero like you, even it’s for only one day...” Centola sighed, clutching her heart.

Marinette smiled, and thought back of all the encounters she’s had with Centola. This vlogger treated her with complete respect, and listened to her and what she had to say. She didn’t have to explain herself over and over just to get ignored. Centola understood the necessity of truth as well as the necessity of secrets.

Colors sparked around Centola, resonating with her. Everything seemed to stop. Marinette could see how each color interacted with the girl, now. Some shied away, but others stuck close. Bright red and dark blue hovered around her, but green twirled around her joyfully like ribbons. 

A good match for the turtle, Marinette realized. She was seeing Centola’s matches, and she was a good match for the turtle. But as quickly as it stopped, time started again. Just a glimpse into her true abilities, and the abilities of others. Marinette smiled. Maybe she could trust herself... a little, at least.

“Marinette!!” Marinette turned and saw Félix and Chloé walking in with Adrien. All three blondes looked delighted to see her. 

“Hi guys! How are you!!” Marinette ran to meet them. 

“Pretty well! Better now that you’re here.” Adrien’s face went a little pink. 

Marinette felt flushed, and couldn’t help a small giggle. 

“But did you see the footage of the new cat?! They were so amazing!” Adrien enthused. “So cool!! They were so helpful and amazing and their outfit is cool and their name is such a good pun, and—“ He just kept going. 

Chloé rolled her eyes. “All he’s been able to talk about today is the new cat.” 

Félix shrugged. “Would you rather him talk about Ladybug?” 

Chloé groaned and rubbed her temples. “God no.” 

“I like hearing about Ladybug.” Kagami approached, still in her fencing uniform. Seems she was in a hurry. Not hesitating, she walked straight to Marinette and put her arm around her waist. Marinette leaned into her, comfortable with the action. It wasn’t uncommon of Kagami to be touchy, and she didn’t mind it. 

“Attention!” The short homeroom teacher called for her charges to pay attention. Everyone stopped to listen. 

“Everyone stay still so I can do a headcount!” Desrosiers called, with the whole class going stock still, obeying just as usual. “Alright that’s... and there’s Haru— wait— Oh! Hello Miss Tsurugi. It’s wonderful you could join us.” Desrosiers greets, looking between the two Japanese kids. Haru snorts. 

Kagami looks to him, examining him, and she could see where the mistake was made from afar. Same eye color, same height, with Haru’s hair being jet black instead of almost blue-ish. Though, Haru’s hair was not meticulously styled into a bob, though it was a similar length, looking more as if he’d simply foregone a few haircuts rather than an actual style. 

“We met briefly at the showcase, right, Tsurugi-san?” Haru murmurs in Japanese, causing her to jump. 

“Ah. You surprised me, I apologize. You are... Hirano Haru-san?” She continued the conversation, also in Japanese. “The young budding roboticist?” 

“Mm. And I guess you’re that fencer girl, then.” He chuckles dryly. 

“Point taken. Still, it is quite nice to meet another Japanese person in France besides my own flesh and blood.” Kagami amended. 

“The sentiment is returned. Though I do not have family here at all. I am here for training under my teacher.” Haru explained.

“Oh? So your family is back in Japan?” 

“They wouldn’t call me family, I’m sure. But by the technical sense, yes.”

Kagami took in a breath. “My apologies for pressing, Hirano-san.” 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. With you and Mari-san, I... I get the feeling you might understand my plight. In different ways, I’m sure. But that’s neither here or there. We can discuss later, perhaps in direct messages online, if you’d like. Ironically, I find it easier to talk about heavy things in text.” He chuckled. 

Kagami nodded, looking to where Desrosiers was beginning to finish the headcount and assessment of each of her students and their friends. “I’d be honored, but only on the condition that you listen to my woes as well.”

“Deal, Tsurugi-san. And I suppose you can be more casual with me, then.” 

“I extend the sentiment to you, Hirano-kun.” 

A conversation started in Japanese finished in Japanese, understood by only the two of them, both in the sense of language barriers and in cultural ones, too. 

“Alright, everyone behind me, we’ll have to cut through the crowd!” Ale calls, attracting the class and their friends to them. Bartek, who took the title of tallest, with Ale in the second place, brought up the rear. He was also carrying a very big bag of popcorn and his boyfriend, who perched on his shoulder like the bird he was named for, and kept track of everyone. 

Everyone followed in a pack, with Mari in the middle, protected on all sides. They were all chatting excitedly about their own topics. Félix and Ashli were discussing math things that went way over most people’s heads. Kagami, Bella, and Marinette were talking about fashion, though it was more of two fashionistas educating Kagami. Haru was, monotone as usual, telling Adrien and Chloé about the great sub versus dub war in Japan on King of the Hill. Irma and Ale were happily chatting about inside things between the two of them, and the same could be said for the rock’n’roll duo in the back. Lina was rambling excitedly about how one of her snakes shed recently to a curious Piares. 

As they went into the theatre, a familiar and very bored figure spotted them. Lila Rossi, getting very tired of sucking up to Mister Agreste instead of getting the attention she wanted, broke off from him and Nathalie. If she couldn’t have fun, she’d make her own. Besides, Mari-brat’s class was probably weaker than the sheep back in DuPont. 

“Adrien!~” She went to grab for the boy, but a hand wrapped around Adrien’s waist and pulled him out of the way. 

Lila looked up in rage and saw Adrien being held protectively to the chest of a very tall boy with curly white-blonde hair in a ponytail. Adrien seemed very flustered but comfortable with him. 

Meanwhile, this boy glared at Lila like she was rotting roadkill. This ice cold glare pinned Lila in place, as the group continued on. 

“Thanks, Fé!” Adrien whispered to the boy. Lila growled. It didn’t matter how many setbacks happened. She wanted Adrien Agreste, and she has long been done with settling for scraps. She would get what she wanted, sooner or later. The world could try to ignore her... but she would never allow herself to be forgotten ever again.


	29. Episode 4: Juroghumo, part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play goes very well. Someone gets punished. The class celebrates. Adrien can’t say no to a pretty face, apparently.

The play is a major success. Everyone has tons of fun, laughing at the antics of Hemi-as-Puck, who does his part as a trickster very well. The staff was even fixed in the nick of time, so he was still able to use it. All of the others play their roles wonderfully, as well. The girl playing Titania is graceful and beautiful in the majestic ballgown that Marinette designed for the play. 

After the play has concluded, all of the guests are invited to join the actors in the ballroom for the reception, where they can partake in dinner, music, and dancing. 

The kids eagerly filed out of the auditorium to the ballroom.

“That was so awesome!! Did you see Hemi?! I’m so proud of him!!” Ashli was practically vibrating in her excitement.

“They were wonderful! An outstanding performance!” Irma agreed, gesturing widely with her free hand as she talked at length about it. The other was holding Ale’s hand, as they made sure that the two excited girls didn’t run into anyone.

As they were walking, though, Desrosiers stopped suddenly. The class stopped behind her, curious, and heard a certain conversation that probably should be private.

“...As much as I would love to fire you and blacklist you, Durant...” Achthoven’s face was stony, and her entire figure radiated sheer rage and wish for destruction.

Durant cowered in fear. He tried to say something, but Achthoven stopped him.

“My hand is forced. The school board believes this was simply some grand misunderstanding, that you were under too much stress.” Her tone betrayed the fact that Achthoven thought that was bullshit. “Therefore, to respond to your... ‘stress.’ I am taking away most of your duties. You will sit in your office and file paperwork exactly how I specify it. You may come with me on patrols. If you do something like this again, I will take that away, and you will not leave your office the entire school day. You will take lunch there, you will not talk to anyone, you will simply do your job and nothing else. Those are my conditions.” Achthoven sets out.

“That isn’t fair! I’m—“

“About to have your incidents reported to the Child Protection Agency, yes. This is your last chance, and depending on how long it takes for that paperwork to get through to them, it might not be a very long chance. So make it count, and prove to me that you are worthy of your renown.” Achthoven finished the conversation, her tone showing that this was final.

“Achthoven.” Desrosiers approached, stopping the man yet again from arguing. “Do you need any assistance with... this man?” She asked.

“Thank you, Colette, but our discussion is done.” Achthoven smiles tiredly at her companion. “I appreciate the offer of assistance though.”

“I would not think not. Women should keep out of business that isn’t theirs. What would Mister Desrosiers think of his wife meddling?” Durant scoffed.

Achthoven looked enraged, but Desrosiers placated her with a hand on the older woman’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know, since I have never and will never have a husband.” Desrosiers’s smile was tight and sharp, like a tiger bearing its fangs in warning.

“Tch. Like any man would want to deal with your attitude.” Durant mumbled under his breath.

“Durant!” Achthoven’s face was red. “Go directly home before I make your punishment worse.” She told him sternly.

The stubborn man wilted and finally left.

“I’m so sorry, Colette.” Achthoven sighed. “He just doesn’t know when to stop.”

“It’s alright. It’s not as if what men think of my attitude is any concern, anyway, considering I am not attracted to them.” Desrosiers chuckled. “Students, let’s move on. Thank you for letting me help the principal. Goodnight, Achthoven.”

“Goodnight, Colette. Goodnight students. Marinette, I will see you soon.” Achthoven adjusted the white rose in her lapel and walked into the darkness.

“Huh?! Are you in trouble, Marinette?!” Adrien asked worriedly, getting flashbacks to when Lila got her expelled. 

“Do I need to get my sword?” Kagami asked cautiously, already stiffening into a battle stance, thinking of how incompetent Dupont’s principal was. 

“Should I call daddy, mommy, Luka, or all three?” Chloé already had her phone flipped open, having seen the worst and expecting even worse than that. 

“Calm down, guys!! I’m not in trouble!! Principal Achthoven is just mentoring me in fashion design.”

The three sighed collectively in relief. 

“Jeez, what happened at your old school, Mari?” Bella asked, eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“It’s... a long story. Well, Adrien and I are going to your house next weekend, right? We’ll explain then. Promise.” Marinette told her. She held up her pinky. 

Scoffing but smiling, Bella rolled her eyes and linked them in a pinky promise. “Alright. I’ll hold you to that.” 

“And you can’t tell anyone else after you hear it. Not yet. It’s my decision to reveal this stuff to who I want, when I want.” Marinette clarified firmly. 

Ashli, Ale, Irma, and Félix visibly slumped. 

“Deal, _tesoro_.” Bella winks. 

“Change of subject, but is so weird how your languages are so needlessly gendered.” Félix noted. “English is my first language, so I’m never going to get over that.” 

“Agreed.” Ale sighed. 

Lina grinned and elbowed them. “How does it go being non-binary in a country that assigns genders to literally everything?” 

“Carefully.” Ale ground out. 

The class laughed, and the chatting continued as they journeyed to the ballroom. 

— 

As soon as they get into the ballroom, Hemi has crashed like a bullet into Félix’s arms, who catches him with practiced ease and holds him close. Everyone is sure not to shout at the poor, overwhelmed boy, but still praise him and tell him how amazing he was. It all ends up in a group hug, which ends in Hemi being lifted on Bartek’s shoulders as the Rose kids and the theatre kids chant ‘ALL HAIL PUCK!!’ At the extremely happy boy. 

“Hm... Adrien seems more comfortable with them than you. Are you sure your reasoning for why these people are bad influences is not flawed, Miss Rossi?” Gabriel Agreste asks, watching, calculating. His son was slipping away. He could only watch, and watch as the girl he’d aligned himself with made herself a nuisance. 

Through the chaos and cheering, Luka found Adrien, taking his arm in his. 

“You alright, little bug?” Luka asked kindly. He was a little more dressed up for the occasion. It made Adrien’s cheeks heat. 

“Y-Yeah. Just... thinking.” He said. And it was true. 

“Want to go for a walk and talk about it? The courtyard is pretty nice at night.” The older boy offered. 

Adrien glanced back at his friends. Then he looked at Luka’s outstretched hand. He took it with a small smile. 

“Take me away, then.”


	30. Intermission 4, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a lot of thoughts, and contemplates a lot of stuff. Meanwhile, Centola finds out the hard way that Malchatceux is not a talker.

Luka wasn’t lying. The courtyard is very beautiful at night. Fairy lights and street lamps are scattered about, bathing the entire area in soft light. Adrien could clearly see the table that he and Marinette sat at with her friends... his friends, too? Maybe... He found himself walking towards it, and sitting on the familiar wooden bench. 

Luka sat next to him, staying quiet as he allowed Adrien to think. Adrien looked up at the starless sky, trying to gather his thoughts. He opened and closed his mouth. 

Luka smiled. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I can hear your heart, Adrien, and I know it’s troubled. If you just need me to be here, I will. If you need to talk, or need comfort, I’ll do that too.”

Adrien took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He scooted closer, and shyly laid his head on Luka’s shoulder.

The older boy chuckled, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close. It was a bit intimate, but no one was here to see it. It was their secret. 

“Don’t tell anyone, but... I’m discovering a lot of things about myself. A lot of things that I... think have always been there, but I haven’t noticed? Just... I’ve been trying harder to demand freedom, and now that my dad is too busy to hover around me like a mosquito, I’m finding a few things I’ve forgotten about. I don’t know who to tell. Who to trust. After all, I thought Alya could be trusted, but...” Adrien trailed off.

“I understand. Me and Juleka, we’ve... we’ve been having a lot of talks. She’s coming around, starting to be able to tell cheap glitter from gold. But it’s still... shocking. I thought she knew better, and yet she allowed her class to treat Marinette like...” Luka made a noise of frustration, fingers twitching for his guitar.

“Like a villain.” Adrien finished, taking Luka’s hand into his own.

Luka gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah. And they didn’t treat you much better. But... I’m not going to do the same to you two. I promise, I’ll always be on your side, Adrien. Your music is so sincere and sweet, a symphony like no other. But it’s so quiet, and so unsure. I want to raise you up, to help you become the person you want to be, so your music can play loud and clear for everyone.” He smiled calmly at him.

Adrien blushed bright red. “A-Ah... that makes me really happy. I just... L— A friend recommended that I talk about my problems with someone I trust. I have someone in mind, but... I feel bad about dumping my problems on them, even if they’re happy to listen. Another friend is frustrated at me for this but... I still don’t know how to talk about the things I’ve gone through.”

“Well... I’m no mysterious friend. You can always talk to me, though. But if you can’t talk about it, maybe you should look for a new angle? Find another way to communicate what’s wrong. Mari told me that she had to do that when she was little. Maybe you can ask her about that? You could also just tell this mysterious friend you want to confide in that you’re having trouble. I’m sure they’ll be willing to help you work out a solution.” Luka suggested.

Adrien nodded slowly. “Those are both really good ideas... But... right now, I just want to stay like this. It’s... nice. Being held like this.” He curls closer into him.

“Has it been a while since you were held?” Luka inquired curiously.

“Well... When I hang out with my friends they hold me sometimes. But before that... yeah. The last time I was held was... when I was eight.” He shudders involuntarily.

“Did something happen?” Luka asked.

“I... think. I know something happened. But I don’t remember what! But it must be really important, so why did I forget?”

Luka was quiet. “...Adrien. Do you think you might be repressing memories?”

Adrien felt his whole body go cold. “Repressing...?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah. Sometimes, if something really bad happens, your brain will subconsciously push it to the back. Make you forget about it without your knowledge. It’s happened to me.” Luka says quietly. “When I was younger, my birth father almost killed me. But I don’t have any memories of it, even though multiple people saw it and have told me about it.” 

“Oh... that’s terrible... I guess that’s another thing I need to talk to my friends about.” 

“You’re probably right. But I think the more important thing to note is that you’re touch starved. You crave touch because you haven’t had it for so long. Luckily for you, I am an extremely tactile person.” Luka chuckled, hugging him close. 

Adrien smiled into his shirt, returning the hug happily. It was... so nice to be held. It was so cold, and Luka was warm. Adrien felt so happy, and every part of him that touched Luka was humming in delight. It was an amazing sensation to be cared for and hugged, as if he was a precious, priceless thing.

Adrien could definitely, definitely get used to this. 

— 

Adrien stares out his window, at the lights in the distance. No matter what he does, he can’t stop thinking about today. About two people in particular. He swallows hard, remembering the warmth of Félix’s hand on his waist, and feels his face redden. 

Father would kill him if he found out he liked a boy, much less the boy he apparently tried to get rid of. 

Then again, Father wouldn’t quite like the other person who had his heart thumping, today. He smiles giddily, thinking about how Malchatceux pounced in front of him, protecting him from danger. They were... amazing. Though Adrien scolded himself internally for liking them so much already. His crush on Ladybug was a complete disaster, one that made him give up the black cat. And here he was, fantasizing about those strong arms holding him close, about those striking eyes staring into his soul.

Yet, even beyond his sexuality being tested... there was another reason he was so restless. Why he couldn’t do anything but worry himself to death. Everything today had been so dangerous. His la— Ladybug had almost been compromised. The three of them weren’t powerful enough to defeat the akuma. He knew well that Malchatceux was the one who finally tipped the scales. They helped him escape as Ameillé, then saved him as Adrien. They were... amazing. But Adrien was ashamed.

A pair of boots landed on the windowsill, and Adrien squeaked, moving back and falling on his butt. The figure ducked down, and Adrien relaxed at seeing Malchatceux’s helmet. He quickly opened the window for them. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong, Malchatceux?” He asked worriedly. 

“Nothing is wrong, no need to worry, my dearest.” The taller cat stood in front of him. The helmet tilted. “May I touch you, Adrien?” They ask. 

“O-oh!!” Already very flustered, between the nickname and the query, he nodded helplessly. “Y-Yeah! That’s fine!! I mean, great! You’re great! I mean—“ 

Malchatceux took Adrien by the wrist and pulled him to them, into a tight hug. 

“Today was probably very scary for you. Your friend was in danger. Everyone you cared about very well could have been in danger, had my Queen failed. It was very scary for me as well, knowing I might be the cause of failure. But I know you very well, and I know that you’re probably internalizing it. Are you?” 

“I...” Adrien felt his cheeks heat up, and tried his best not to swoon a little. He’s getting in way too deep. And yet, their arms were warm, and every part of him that was held by the superhero tingled in joy. He remembered this kind of kind touch, very long ago. Before his mother’s mental state started to fall, before his father stopped pretending he cared about him, before his mother disappeared completely. He missed it. He felt... secure here, with this hero. 

“Yes. I am. I’m worrying about it a lot.” Adrien’s hands balled into the black leather jacket. “...Please stay. It’s been so long since I’ve felt safe.” Tears came to Adrien’s eyes, and he sniffled, trying to hold back sobs. Because it was true. All his life, he felt so unsafe. He felt like his father might come out at any moment and punish him for something he never was aware of. Afraid that Nathalie would catch him trying to get some freedom, and fib on him. Afraid of his teachers, of his photographer, of every authority figure around, sans Gorilla. He hadn’t been truly secure in so long, because the only places he felt safe in were Marinette’s room, next to Bella, the Couffaine’s houseboat, being held by Félix, in Gorilla’s arms and protection, and, now, he felt safe surrounded by warm leather, in a somewhat familiar and altogether protective hug. He starts to cry softly, and Malchatceux rubs his back. He felt ashamed, because boys weren’t supposed to cry. And yet, he wasn’t too sure he was a boy. 

“It’s okay to be upset. Crying is healthy. I learned that the hard way.” The cat says softly. They pull back a bit, causing Adrien to look up at them. Malchatceux presses their helmet to his cheek, as if in an imitation of a kiss. 

They paused. “I... I forgot I was wearing a helmet.” 

Adrien laughed through his tears, and hugged them tighter, pressing excited and loving kisses to the helmet of this person they cared about so dearly, as if they loved them before. Malchatceux made a sound of surprise, but chuckled back soon in response, rubbing Adrien’s back and pulling their fingers gently through their hair. Soon, they calmed from their excitement, both miraculous users alone but together. 

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you who I am. I’m... scared that you’ll be disappointed. I’m scared that you’re already disappointed in my civilian self, but you’re too nice to say it. I’m scared of a lot of things, Adrien. But most of all, I’m scared of losing...” They sighed. “Nevermind.” 

“It’s okay. I know myself that secret identities are pretty difficult to keep from others. But don’t feel pressured to tell me anything. I’m happy right here and now. With you. I don’t need to know anything except the fact that you rescued me, and that I feel safe with you. That’s all I need.” Adrien tells him, laying his head on their shoulder. 

Malchatceux sighs, happy and relieved, and holds him closer. 

“...Malchat. Do you... know anything about the Miraculous? About how to get stronger?” Adrien asked. 

“I do. You have to come to terms with yourself, my dear. There’s many ways to do such. I have already completed this part.” 

“Oh... so... you’ve had a Miraculous before?” 

“No. But someone I was close to did, a very long time ago. Then there was a thief, and the Miraculous was lost.” Malchatceux informed. 

“...alright.” Adrien sighed, processing it all. “Don’t ask why I asked those questions.” 

“I did not plan to. You have your right to privacy.” 

Adrien giggled a little at the awkward fine of the cat hero. He pressed another kiss to their mask. 

“Hey... can we stay here a little longer?” Adrien asked. 

“...Yes. Yes we may.” 

— 

Centola, still on her clothes from the play, looking slightly ruffled, is in her chair again as the vlog begins again. 

“Hello to everyone out there, and welcome to On the Spot! I’m Centola Alwan, and your bearer of facts, both good and bad! In today’s episode we will take a look at some recent myths and legends sprouting up about Paris’s favorite heroes, and determine for sure if they are the truth, or simply fancy falsities!” 

Besides her on screen appears a picture from the successful play. “We had quite a powerful akuma today, and it almost seemed as if our team wasn’t able to defeat it. However, that’s when the newest black cat joined the stage. A very mysterious person, who struck fear into even the stubborn vice principal of Rosenhart! I tried to have a chat with them, however...” 

The picture changed to a video of Malchatceux after the fight, standing with Ameillé and holding hands with her. 

“Hello again, Ameillé! And hello new cat user! Can you tell us your name?” Centola asked the two from behind the camera. 

“Malchatceux.” The hero of destruction answered simply, in a growl of a voice. They tilted their head slowly at the camera. 

“And who are *you?*” 

All in all, very intimidating. 

Centola had cleared her thrust, swallowing her nerves. “I’m Centola, from On The Spot!”

The cat stared at her with their impassive helmet. They said nothing. Ameillé spoke up. “They’re super nice!! They gave us lots of good information on how to defeat the akuma!!” 

“That’s terrific! I did want to ask... do you know each other outside the mask? You’re holding hands.” Centola asked. 

Ameillé blushed dark. “A-ah, no! Only two people know who I am under the mask, and they aren’t one of them, though I still think they’re great! I’m holding their hand because they keep trying to escape your interviews.” 

“...Yes. I’m not big on publicity. I am a stealth hero, after all. The less you know about me the better.” Malchatceux confirms. 

“Oh, that’s a new thing to see. An assassin type of hero... that should be very helpful, right?” Centola tries. 

Malchatceux stares at her. 

“Ladybug is over by the stage.” Ameillé supplies helpfully. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Centola says, relieved. And with that, the video ends abruptly. 

“A very intimidating person! However, Ladybug seems to trust them, as does Ameillé, so let’s do our best to support them.” 

From a dark room, with the laptop lighting it up, Centola’s show goes on. 

Sitting on a porcelain plate full of cheese, a Kwami laughs hysterically. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you, kid?! Scared the crap out of that reporter!! Scared everyone, actually!! Ha! It’s been a while since I’ve had a holder who can actually be terrifying!” 

Next to Plagg, a figure smiles and chuckles. A hand with a ring on it goes to scratch the kwami under the chin. “Only to the citizens. I want to make sure everyone knows that I won’t let them take advantage of the heroes. Besides... I have my loved ones to think of.” 

“A little counteractive. Scared the crap out of one of them already.” 

The cat user humphs. “Wasn’t my intention. Besides, I have to be careful not to let others think I associate myself with them. I want them all safe, Plagg. That’s the reason I took you up on the offer despite the damage that Miraculouses have caused to me before.” 

Plagg looks away. “...Sorry, kid.” 

“It’s not your fault. You’re as much a victim of all of this as I. Now... what else is happening around the city?”

They switch to another news vlog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —bonus—  
*lila voice* MAMA!!! THERES A WEIRD STRAY CAT OUTSIDE!! -points at malchat on a nearby roof, watching her-


	31. Intermission: Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien steps onto the path of healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Giving the chapters actual names? More likely than you think!!

“Ah... that’s the problem.” Pollen seems to be thinking hard. “I’m very sorry that you weren’t sure you could come to me. But your feelings are not wrong. Some people cannot unlock their Miraculous through simple talk. You are definitely a Bee, that is for sure! You prefer order and action.” Pollen, for her part, looks proud.

“I think I have a solution. I can take you into your Miraculous for a short time. And there, I will expose the manifestation of your problems to face and defeat. I will be there to guide you. And perhaps even you will be able to summon your own guide.”

“My own guide?” Adrien blinks.

“Yes, my monarch. A piece of the soul of each past User is stored within their Miraculous. Thousands of past Bees are stored within. But it is your soul which will bring one to you to guide you. Now... are you prepared?” Pollen giggled a little, excited.

Adrien nodded firmly. “Ready. I’m going to face my past, no matter what.”

“Now don’t get ahead of yourself. This is only the first step.” Pollen chided gently.

Adrien blinked, and was suddenly in a field of flowers that went on forever. It smelled amazing, and the breeze was soft and freeing “Pollen?!” He shouted.

“Don’t worry, my monarch! I am still here.” The god’s voice echoed from everywhere. “This is why I can only bring you in for a short time. You have to accept yourself, and come to terms with who you are and the people around you in order to generate a form I can take. And also... a more permanent form for you to take.”

Adrien looked down, and saw that he was transformed. He was Ameillé.

“Oh... I guess it’s because of me... questioning things, huh?” She laughed and ruffled her curly hair.

“Indeed. Nonetheless, it will be an advantage. You view this form as stronger. After all, you will have to fight against your failures. With that... it’s time to perform. If I see you struggling too much, I will stop it. I will guide you through it, as well. But ultimately, this is your battle. Are you ready?” Pollen asked. The wind in the field of flowers blew hard, like a storm was brewing.

Ameillé tensed, and got into a fighting position. “I’m ready.”

The moment the words left her lips, a streak of sickly neon green soared out the sky and landed in the middle of the field. Where it landed, the flowers withered and died. A figure rose from the crater it left, and everything within its reach became sick and half-dead with plague.

The figure turned, and Ameillé found herself staring at a person she hoped she would never see again.

Chat Noir.

She tried to stand strong, but she was shaking already.

Chat Noir was walking towards her, and everything around him died as he made his way to Ameillé. In his way, he left dead grass, flowers, and insects. His eyes were sharp, and had a sickening smirk on his face.

“You thought you could get rid of me, huh, Princess? That’s too bad.” His tone was disgustingly flirty, almost sleazy, and it made Ameillé’s stomach turn.

“After all... I am you.” He grinned wide, and pounced.

Ameillé leapt out of the way, avoiding the further swipes with great agility. “No. No! I’m not you! I’m not you anymore!!” Her mind swam with doubt.

Chat kept advancing on her, swiping, and Ameillé knew she couldn’t run forever.

“Sure you are. You’re the boy who begged Ladybug for a date after she said no. You’re the one who told Marinette to stay quiet. You’re the one who let people drown! You say you aren’t me, but you’re a liar, aren’t you?! Just like Father!!”

His words stung. Because these were all her words. Words she’d thought against herself. Chat Noir was tearing apart the flower field, killing everything.

“You’re nothing! You’re nothing but a disgusting boy, a predator, a sexual harasser, a **FAILURE**! Tell me I’m wrong!” He finally caught up with her, and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up high as she struggled. “You think you’ve improved?! Show me proof! Show me proof that you aren’t me!!” 

Ameillé struggled and fought for breath. She thought of Luka, Bella, Félix, Marinette, Kagami, Chloé, Gorilla, Nino; all of the people who knew her and loved her as Adrien. She thought of Ladybug and Malchatceux; people who loved her as Ameillé.

And she realized that Adrien and Ameillé were the same person. 

Her foot slammed into Chat Noir’s stomach, and Ameillé didn’t hesitate or stumble or hold back. Her fist connected with Chat Noir’s jaw, and she just kept going. Punch after punch, swipe after swipe, she tore into this false her. 

She was none of what she was told. She was none of him. She may have once been in his role, but it was not her choice. And she had a choice now. 

She tackled him to the ground, snarled at his scared face, and swiped. 

Chat Noir exploded into flowers, and Ameillé— no, Adrien— was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien at 3 AM after defeating Chat Noir: LUKA I THINK I JUST HAD AN ANIME BATTLE WITH MY OWN TOXIC MASCULINITY  
Luka, barely awake but still supportive: did you kick him in the nuts?


	32. Intermission: Fall Fun Part 1: Ale and Irma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ale and Irma head out to check out a new exhibit at the louvre and have a very unpleasant experience with a sheep.

“Come on, we can’t be late!!” Irma was practically dragging Ale with her as they got off trolley for the Louvre. She was very excited, and very erratic with her emotions today. It was to be expected, and it was almost cute to the architect.

“It’s alright, Irma, we’re not late!” They tried to soothe, running after their best friend obediently.

Irma turned and stopped, trying to catch her breath. Her hair was in two long braids today, and she wore a pair of paint-stained overalls. Ale, meanwhile, was in a fluffy green parka with black fur on the hood. They stopped behind Irma, patting her back. “We don’t have to rush, it’s ok.” They assured.

Irma huffed, pushing up her glasses. “I know. I just would like to be there as soon as possible.”

“Well, let’s go, then! Maybe without exhausting yourself.” They teased, taking her hand in hers.

Irma’s face was stained red with a blush as she lay her head against their arm, intertwining their fingers. “Alright. Let’s go.”

The Rosenhart class had, of course, been to the Lourve many, many, many times, as one would expect for a school focused primarily on the arts. Irma went regularly for inspiration for her paintings. So much so that she was the first artist that the museum staff asked to showcase in their new exhibit.

‘Upcoming Fine Artists of Paris!’ Read the banner, in several different languages. All around there were amazing works of art from young people like them.

“Oh look! Luci’s sculptures got featured!” Irma pointed out happily.

“More than that, look!” Ale pointed to the side wall, which was covered in Irma’s paintings.

Irma has explored many different styles in years as a painter, and all were displayed here. The abstract, the surreal, the realistic, the portraits. Smack in the middle was her favorite that she had made, though even she wasn’t sure of what inspired it.

A red and black yin yang sign with swirls of color all around it. Thousands of hands reached out from the edges of canvas, trying to grab for the colors, which passed through their hands aimlessly. Except for one central hand, stark white which was outstretched, the colors swirling towards it and wrapping around it. The hand had a black ring on it, which stood out amongst the colors that wove around it.

It was beautiful. And Irma was proud of it.

“Oh!! Are you Irma Chen?!” A voice interrupted their admiration of her work. Irma turned to the voice, and saw a girl with pink hair and a baseball cap, looking excited.

“Yes? Who are you?” Irma asked.

The girl’s face lit up. “I’m Alix! A friend of Lila’s! She said she told you all about me!!”

Irma and Ale stared blankly.

Alix started to deflate. “Uh... Alix Kubdel? Friend of Lila Rossi? She said she inspired you to do this piece?” She gestured at the large painting they had been looking at.

Irma’s nose wrinkled. “Who is Lila Rossi? I had no inspiration for this painting. It is called ‘Prophecy’ for a reason. It came to me out of the blue! If someone is spreading lies about my work...” She seethed with rage, only calmed when Ale turned her around and pulled her into their chest. They zipped up the large coat over her, as if they’d done this often.

Alex’s face crumpled. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. And then she ran away.

Ale wasn’t bothered. They were busy making Irma feel better about the lies she’d been subjected to.


	33. Intermission: Fall Fun Part 2: Adrien, Marinette, Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 for this trio.
> 
> Adrien and Marinette arrive at Bella’s for a sleepover. Of course, a certain cat makes a visit to Marinette first.

Marinette hummed happily as she packed her overnight bag to go to Bella’s place. It was going to be fun. She was sure of it. She thought of the other sleepovers she’d been to recently, and found her face twisting up like she’d eaten a lemon. Yeah, Bella wouldn’t be as hyperactive as her old classmates. Plus, she was going with Adrien!! That was really nice.

She still liked Adrien a lot. She still hoped in the back of her mind for a future with him. But now... she’d loosened up. She wasn’t so obsessive about it. She wanted a future with him, but she would be fine if it wasn’t exactly how she first imagined it. It didn’t have to be three kids and a hamster. Maybe it could be a nice comfy house with a lot of roommates and a hamster. And a black cat, definitely a black cat. Maybe a beehive in the backyard? And a garden, of course.

But if that changed, she was fine with that too. Besides, there were a lot of people she wanted to stay with in the future, not just Adrien. Chloé would live in their house with them, of course. Or at least she would have a room. And Luka would have a room too! Maybe he could sleep in the same bed as she and Adrien? Luka cuddles were the best... and of course Bella needed her own room! And Ashli! And Kagami!! Oh and of course Félix too! Félix would bring his cat, of course, so that would be two cats—

The sound of boots landing on her balcony shocked her out of daydreams. She poked her head out of the trapdoor, and saw another cat. A motorcycle helmet clad cat, who she quickly climbed onto the balcony to greet. Her blooming fall flowers made the air sweet, and the sunset drifted lazily to the west as the two stood.

“Malchatceux.” She said, awed.

They nodded. “Marinette. I wanted to visit you. I have something I’d like to confess to you.”

They took in a breath. “I want to thank you.”

“Huh?” Marinette asked, dumbly. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks pink.

“I was not sure about taking on this role at first. For a while, I did nothing with the ring. I was... scared. My history with the Miraculous is not a happy one. Someone I loved owned one, and... they were killed because someone wanted it more. But in seeing you, the way you’re so proactive to help others, seeing you do all you can to help others... I admit it freely. I admire you greatly, and half my heart is yours. In seeing you, I knew that I had to help the city. I knew that I had been given an opportunity to fight in your name, to make the world better for you and the other I love. And I took it. And I thank you for giving me that courage.” The visor opened, and out of the darkness shined one green and one yellow eye. They were tender, looking at her with love.

“I have to go. Be safe.” They told her softly. They pressed the mouth of their mask to her forehead, and the visor slid back on. They waved to her as they walked back, and she waved back, smiling giddily. Finally, Malchatceux lept off the roof, and swung away with their tail.

* * *

The townhouse that the Gorilla dropped Marinette and Adrien off at had red-bricks, plants everywhere, and warm lanterns lighting up everything. It matched the description Bella had given them, but it also made the two feel safe.

They were both in casual, comfortable clothes, with Marinette in a pair of pink sweatpants and a pink and white striped sweater. Adrien’s hair was growing out, almost to his chin, and he wore a soft green-and-yellow hoodie and green fleece pajama pants patterned with sunflowers.

They headed to the door, and rang the doorbell. Opening the door was Bella, whose hair was out of its braid and instead wavy and loose, trailing down her back.

“Hey you two! You ready for sleepover stuff?” She grinned.

Adrien whooped and Marinette nodded eagerly.

The Italian let them into the cozy house, which entered into a living room. Squatted by a huge TV was an older woman, grumbling and messing with wires.

“Nonna! My friends are here!” Bella called.

The woman looked over to the two and gave a sharp grin. “Ah! So you are my bambino’s little friends, yes? She talks about the two of you constantly!” The woman laughs.

“Nonnaaaa! Don’t embarrass me in front of Adrien and Mari!” Bella complained.

“Sorry, my Bella-belle.” She looked to the two. “It’s nice to meet the both of you. You can call me Signora Allegri. Please mind the mess, I’m usually too occupied to completely clean this place. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon, then you three can hang out in the living room while I look into this doozy of a slander case I’m on.”

“Slander case?” Adrien asked curiously.

“I’m a private eye, my little friend. I deal mostly in ratting out liars. Apparently my work has reached royalty, though. Luckily, Prince Ali is very patient in knowing how long this will take. Which is likely a very long time. Trying to find a specific liar in Paris of all places is like looking for a particular rat in New York.” She scoffed. The TV she was messing with finally clicked on. “Aha! Old dogs can learn new tricks!” The woman stood up and stretched.

“I’ll get out of your way, Bella-belle. Feel free to take them up to your room, I need to check on the food.”

“Ooh, good idea. Come on, you two.” Bella led the way up the carpeted stairs into a dark and cozy bedroom in burgundy and purple. There was a desk covered in papers and fabric scraps with a corkboard above it. It features pictures of all of their classmates with little paper notes pinned next to them. They were little reminders about her friends— What to do, what not to do. Adrien and Marinette were in the same picture with one note between them: ‘Be gentle!!!’ It made Marinette giggle.

Her bed was tucked into a corner, built into a big picture window. There were blankets all over it, like a nest, and a collection of stuffed animals. There was also a locked leather journal on her bedside table, and a painted box. Near her bed was a table with some sort of glass enclosure.

“Almost forgot. Mari, Adrien, are you scared of spiders?” Bella asked.

Marinette jumped a little, spooked at the idea. Her ladybug instincts kicked in, telling her that she was definitely gonna be eaten!

Adrien shook his head. “I’m not afraid of them.”

Marinette slowly nodded. She was a little scared, but she could handle it. Besides. It couldn’t be that bad!

Mari forced herself to keep calm as she looked into the little dirt-filled glass enclosure. Walking slowly inside was a vibrant, rose-colored tarantula. Bella opened the enclosure, which had a side opening rather than a top opening, and held out her hand. The pink spider slowly crawled into her hand, seemingly very comfortable and happy to be there.

Bella smiled. “This is Mithridates. Don’t worry, she’s very docile. She won’t bite unless you like, slap her or something. You can pet her back if you’re careful.” She tells them happily.

Adrien, of course, is very eager to gently pet the spider’s back with his finger, cooing softly. “She’s so soft!!”

Marinette swallowed her fear, and gently touched the fur of the spider. “Woah... she is soft....” She marveled. Her ladybug side calmed down a little, recognizing that this thing couldn’t eat her. “Bella, I did want to ask, why a spider?” The raven-haired girl asked.

The darker skinned girl smiled a little sheepishly. “Well, back at my old school, everyone called me either a spider or a snake. Compared me to creepy crawlies all the time. So I ended up looking up info about them, to see if I was really that bad. But snakes and spiders aren’t as horrible as people make them out to be. They’re actually mostly really docile. It’s the small minority that are actually dangerous to humans. And y’know, that was my first time really feeling empathy for another living creature, besides my Nonna. They hold a special place in my heart, because of that. Because I get what it’s like to be treated as if you’re ultra dangerous even when that isn’t the case. So when I got into Rosenhart, Nonna said I could get one low maintenance animal as a companion. For my prize, cause I’d been wanting one. And, well... I asked for a spider.” Bella laughed.

“Luckily, my Nonna is a private eye, and she’s seen much worse than a little spider.” Bella giggles, beaming.

Bella lets Mithridates back in her cage. “Plus, snakes are pretty high-maintenance. I should know, Lina has several. They’re all named after cartoon characters, the nerd.”

“You say that as if what you named your critter is any better!” Nonna Allegri was standing at the door, arms crossed. “Come on down for dinner, you three. Authentic Italian pasta for the non-Italians!”

Adrien was out into the kitchen like a bolt.

Marinette and Bella looked at each other and laughed.

“Hey... Thanks for telling us about that, Bella. I’m glad you trust us.” Marinette told her.

“Course I do. More than anything.” Bella offered her hand.

Marinette took it, and the two girls walked downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malchatceux has TWO hands.


	34. Fall Fun: Bartek and Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this dramatic sequence to bring you the only confirmed couple in this series.

“Sweetie, your boyfriend is here!”

Jay quickly finished brushing his hair and tying it in a blue ribbon. Putting in his studded earrings and choker, he was almost ready for his date with Bartek. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of his room, flying down the hall and to the door. Standing there was Bartek, cleaned up a little, still with his signature leather jacket. Jay’s Guardian was also there, smiling knowingly.

“Here’s some money, sweetie. Be safe, don’t do anything reckless.” They told Jay lovingly. They turned to Bartek. “I expect you to bring him home safe and sound, alright?”

Bartek grinned. “You can count on me, Mx. Byrd!”

“Bye, Guard. I love you!” Jay quickly hugged his guardian before he exited the apartment with Bartek. He looked to his boyfriend with a grin. “Lemme guess, you got surprise plans?”

Bartek blushed, looking away. “Maaaaybe. You just wait, songbird. You’ll love it.” He grabbed Jay’s hand and lead him along.

—

“Aaaand... open!”

Jay opened his eyes, and gasped at the hundreds of birds in this rooftop sanctuary. “Birdies!!!” He squealed excitedly.

“Yup! I found this place during an akuma attack. Apparently that one guy, the one who really likes pigeons, and his friends started up a bird sanctuary out of an abandoned rooftop greenhouse. Pretty cool, right?” Bartek grinned, holding out his arm and smiling as a mischievous finch landed on it, chirping excitedly.

Jay, for his part, was already covered in birds. He had a natural affinity for them, and birds seemed to love him just as dearly. It probably had something to do with his guardian being the primary caretaker of the birds in the Parisian zoo. Jay practically grew up with them.

The two settle down on a bench, feeding all the birds.

“This past month... it’s been really chaotic, huh?” Jay chuckled.

“For sure. This whole school year has been, so far!! Of course, getting Nettie was amazing. She’s a treat, you know? But everything else?” Bartek responded with a hearty laugh. “Totally nuts. Bella caused an akuma, which, hey, it was gonna happen sooner or later considering the dumb reasons people get akumatized for.”

“Pfft. You’re right, though. Bella can’t help being confrontational, especially because she didn’t have anyone to reign her in at the time.” Jay sighed. “She’s great, though. I’m glad she’s here. She’s really done good at keeping us motivated.”

“Yeah!! If Marinette is our rock, then Bella and Ashli are hers, for sure.” Bartek grinned. “Remember the test we had last week? Science? Marinette looked ready to panic, but Ashli reigned her in!!”

“Right!! Or when we heard about Hemi’s pre-performance troubles. Marinette and Bella had to make sure Félix didn’t panic right then and there, or worse, throw himself out a window to save Hemi!!” Jay giggled.

“He totally would, though.” Bartek pointed out.

Jay sighed in exasperation. “Oh yeah. That boy is so selfless it’s scary.”

“Well, maybe it’s all kinda crazy...” From under a bench, Bartek brought out a lunch box, with two fizzy sodas in it. He offers one to Jay. “But hey, so are we. So are all of us. This whole class is insane. And I think that’s the best thing about us.”

Jay took the soda with a grin. “That we’re all crazy?”

“That we’re all crazy together.” Bartek smiled, tenderly.

Jay shoved him, blushing hard but grinning giddily. “You’re such a sap, stop it! Go back to being a loud rocker boy!!”

“Come on songbird, let me be tender with you!! We’re on a date!” Bartek complained playfully, swatting at him.

“You’re the worst, you know that? You’re lucky that I love you.” Jay teased, letting Bartek lay his head in his lap.

“You’re damn right I’m lucky.” Bartek sighed happily, looking up st him fondly.

“If you don’t stop being do sweet I swear to god I will pour this soda on your face.”

“Do it, coward.”

Needless to say, when they finally returned home, they were very happy but Bartek had soda all over his face.


	35. Fall Fun: Adrien, Marinette, and Bella (Prt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s your monthly serving of LORE  
If you’re happy that I uploaded twice, be sure to say ‘thanks papa luci!’

The pasta was delicious, but that was expected, of course. Signora Allegri was a kind woman, if not a bit outspoken. But clearly she cared dearly about others, especially her granddaughter. Bella had to take antipsychotics after dinner, and Adrien and Marinette settled in the living room, on the overstuffed couch.

“So. We’re gonna tell her.” Adrien seemed more nervous about this than Marinette. Which was... kinda understandable. Adrien had been raised to think that it was better to suffer than to cause a fuss. It was yet another part of his complicated relationship with his father, and one that Marinette would patiently wait for him to tell her about in full. Still, it made sense to be anxious about causing a fuss when you associated that with punishment.

Marinette put her hand on his. “Don’t worry. We’re in this together. Nothing bad will happen, and I won’t let it.” For as much as Adrien tried to protect her in the past, it was Marinette’s turn now. Adrien’s face turned pink, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Alright, I’m here! Are you guys gonna spill the tea or what?” Bella walked in and towards the couch, sitting next to Marinette. She and Adrien caged in the girl, and it made her blush a little. As much as her crush on Adrien had faded, it was still a bit flustering to be stuck in between him and a girl as pretty as Bella.

“Ah... Well.” Marinette cleared her throat. “It kinda all started a year or so ago...”

—

After Marinette and Adrien finished explaining the incidents of both Volpina and Chameleon, Bella looked ready to kill someone.

“What the fuck?! How is she not in juvie?! No school I’ve ever been to would ever let that fly! I would know, because before I got help, I did similar shit and I paid the price!” She raged. “I ought to show her her place!”

“Please don’t. We’ve already tried, and no one believes us. That’s why I had to leave.” Marinette sighed. “They weren’t exactly cruel or anything, but... they would act like everything was fine, but suddenly turn on me every time Lila suggested I’d done something bad to her.”

Adrien nods. “It was... very unsettling. That’s one reason why I didn’t want to tell everyone that she was lying. I had only just made these friends. I didn’t want all of them to turn on me. But... that was was a mistake. Marinette is more important than them, and most of them weren’t real friends anyway.”

Marinette looked at him, touched. “Adrien...”

“I still can’t believe this, as cute as you two are about it.” Bella sighs angrily. “The bitch can literally be sued for slander and defamation of character. I should know! My fucking nonna, a literal detective who specializes in this, is literally in the other room!”

“Bella, please don’t. I transferred because I was tired of being dragged into her drama. The people from DuPont that I’m still friends with know this and respect it. All the people there that actually care about me I’ve kept in the contact with. And the others...” She slumps. “Those are the ones I could’ve convince that I was a good person.”

Bella brings her into a hug, petting her back. “Tesoro... it’s okay. I’m so sorry you went through that. I know what kind of damage that shit can cause. You don’t deserve that.” She comforts.

Marinette giggles weakly. “For someone with Antisocial Personality, you’re really doing your best to keep me happy.”

“Yeah, that’s partially the antipsychotic. But it’s also because I care about you. You’re literally one of my best friends. You, Adrien, and Ashli, are all so important to me. I want you all to be happy. And if you need me to kill someone, I am down with that too.”

“Please don’t!” Marinette and Adrien cried at the same time.

“I’m kidding!! Mostly. Come on, let’s set up the bed and watch our movies.”

Hours later, the three of them were cuddled together under fluffy covers, half kicked off them, cheesy alien flicks playing in the background. Bella was laying on her back, conked out, her limbs spread haphazardly. On her right side, Adrien had gone full sloth mode, arms wrapped around her middle and legs around one of hers with his head in the crook of her neck. Meanwhile, Marinette’s head rested on her other shoulder, with Bella’s arm taken captive as she hugged it to her chest.

Nonna Allegri crept carefully out of her office and saw the three. She cooed happily, quietly, and quickly snapped several pictures with her phone. The woman headed up to her room, getting herself ready for bed. All around her room were pictures. Lining the walls were pictures of Bella in various stages of life. From baby, to toddler, to a petulant child staring Santa Claus down, to her moody years, where things started to go wrong. She started to act out. She stopped smiling. She stopped caring. Her parents didn’t extend the effort to help her, and Bella was expelled the same day her parents decided that they would send her off to sone strict relative to straighten her out. But Nonna opened her arms up for her little girl, got her the help she needed. And in those pictures, Bella started to smile again. She focused on her passions, started feeling better about herself, started learning how to care about others. Then she got into a very famous school for the arts. And that’s where the most photos of her took place. Two grinning girls, one with black curly hair, Ashli, and the other with curly dark brown, her Bella, stood, holding each other’s waists, giving peace signs. Pictures of Bella with awards. With Irma, and Ale, and Centola. Félix, Hemi, Haru, Piaras and Lina. With Marinette. With Adrien. And soon, there’d be another.

Nonna Allegri curled up into her bed, turning off her lamp. On her bedside table were two particular pictures. One, of a younger Nonna hugging a happy little Bella. And another, of a much younger Nonna Allegri standing with a younger Achthoven, with a tall, serene woman with long, dark, curly hair inbetween them. Written on its frame was ‘ladybug, cat, bee’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at 1:30 AM: IM GONNA GIVE THE GAYS WHAT THEY WANT -uploads another chapter-  



	36. Fall Fun: Hemi and Félix

‘It’s nice to spend some time with you after what happened before the play’ Hemi signs happily, sitting at a little table across from Félix. ‘But is there perhaps some reason why you chose the Dupain-Cheng bakery?’

Félix, for his part, was doing his best to look cool and collected. “Because it’s the bakery owned by Marinette’s parents...? We get a free discount.”

Hemi shot him a deadpan look, and Félix just barely withered. ‘We’re both rich. You have never worried about money in your entire life.’

“Maybe I’m trying to be more conscious now.”

‘Just yesterday you gave Marinette several hundred euros so she could get the bolts of fabric she wanted. And before that you helped Adrien pick out several new outfits for the colder weather. Do I even need to bring up the money you transferred to my account for games?’

Luckily, Marinette come down the stairs then, saving Félix from further roasting.

“Sweetie! I forgot to tell you, but your handsome friend from class is here!” Sabine cooed.

Hemi gave a mischievous grin and watched as Félix sat up straighter, his cheeks subtly pink.

“Hi Fé!!” Marinette giggled, giving him kisses on both cheeks in greeting. “Hi Hemi!” Instead of kisses, she gave him a hug, which Hemi happily returned.

“It’s nice to see you, Marinette.” Félix said politely. To most people, he looked completely composed. Hemi was not most people. Hemi could see how his knuckles gripped his cup, turning white with the pressure, how his eyes darted away from her face shyly, how his fingers twitched. Hemi’s best friend was whipped.

When Marinette left, Fèlix let out a sigh.

Hemi grinned. “Greedy.” He whispered.

Félix’s cheeks went bright red. “I am not—“ he lowered his voice to a displeased hiss. “I am not greedy. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You say, while looking like you’re going to implode every time Adrien or Marinette makes eye contact with you.” Hemi murmured into his tea.

Félix looked away with a pout. “Hush. I just...” He fingered his cat-eared beanie. “They make me happy. In a way that’s more than the fulfillment of friendship. It’s... not like you. We’ve been together for as long as I can remember, and I know the feelings of friendship well. Even with the others in class, I know these feelings. But these two... they’re different. They fulfill something deeper than just happiness. They fulfill me in a way I can’t put words to. Both of them. I don’t think I could have one without the other. I don’t want one without the other.” He sighed softly, staring wistfully into his cup.

Hemi was smirking. “You’re so smitten, it’s adorable.” He laughed, and laughed more as Félix went red again and tried to defend himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk and hear more about my stories and ideas, join my server!  
https://discord.gg/HJRqt3TqBa


	37. Fall Fun: Lina, Haru, Piares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want some personality for the two boys who hate socializing outside of their tiny friend group? Here you go!

“Alright. What the fuck is this.” Piares deadpanned, pushing up his glasses. The heavy Scottish accent just made this statement all the funnier, as Lina snorted from her place on the couch, where a massive boa constrictor lay snoozing on her, loosely wrapped around her.

Haru made no indication that he was amused, per usual, simply looking up and greeting him. “Oh, hi Piares. I’m glad you’re here.” It should be mentioned that he was sitting in a kiddie pool full of snakes.

“...Are you two not going to tell me why Lina has all her fucking snakes out?” Piares asked, looking more and more concerned and confused. 

“Snake party!” Lina cheers.

“Snake party.” Haru agreed.

“You think I’d be used to this, considering that Lina is my cousin by marriage and Haru is my sort of my best friend. And yet here we are.” He sighed.

“Only sort of?” Lina teased as Piares sat behind the kiddie pool.

Haru moved back in the pool so Piares could wrap his arms around him from behind. Piares then glares.

“You know why I say that.” Piares glowers.

“Yeah, because you used to call him your soulmate and I made fun of you for it.” Lina snickered, a shit-eating grin on her face as Piares’s freckled face lit up red and matched his hair.

“I mean, it works for me. I like Piares.” Haru said bluntly, his attention more focused on the shitty animated ripoffs they were watching.

“I like you too.” Piares mumbled, resting his chin on top of Haru’s head.

“Gross.” Lina is grinning as she says it. “Anyway, I am not looking forward to the upcoming fall art show. Though I guess only Haru can relate to that.”

“Oh, is that what you think? Pray tell, Angelina, but who do you think will be the one having to take care of our local star roboticist as he goes into autopilot and forgets to fucking eat?” Piaras deadpanned.

There was a very slight blush of embarrassment on Haru’s cheeks.

“Okay, you’ve made your point. Though I did kinda just realize that some of our classmates’ talents kinda blur the line between ‘art’ and ‘not art’. Like, Haru is firmly in the art category because he designs his own stuff, but, like. Does Ashli have to?” She wondered outloud. “Because web design and games and stuff.”

“She will if she wants to.” Haru says cryptically.

Piares huffed a laugh. “The only label she puts on herself concerning her activities is ‘gamer’ and ‘hacker.’ Who the hell knows what she’s doing with those skills in her free time?”

“Besides pirating movies and games.” Haru pointed out.

“Besides pirating movies and games.” Piares agreed.

“Sometimes she and Bella seem like an odd pair and sometimes I remember things like this and go ‘oh yeah, that’s why.’” Lina chuckled.

“Does Bella have to take part in the art show?” Piares wonders.

“Yeah, but not in the way that you think. She’s in the journalism track, so her big assignment will probably be criticizing the art show.” Lina hummed, petting her snake.

“The word is critiquing—“

“I know what I said, Piares.”

He sighed in defeat. “I’d be worried about her being biased but I don’t think there’s anything to be biased about.” He hummed.

“Mari-chan is incapable of making a bad piece when given the right work environment.” Haru butt in, eager to defend one of the other few people he openly said he liked, though he did it with his normal deadpan tone.

“That’s scientifically impossible but I will give you benefit of the doubt because I, personally, have never seen her make something bad unless she was in a toxic work environment.” Piares had progressed into laying his head on Haru’s shoulder, looking up at the ripoffs still playing. “...is this the emoji movie?”

“Is it? I was kinda just letting the streaming program do as it does.” Lina looked up at the screen. “Huh. It is.”

They all three watched for about two and a half minutes.

“This is garbage.” Said Haru.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen ripoffs waaaay better than this, and this is a blockbuster movie.” Lina commented mildly.

“Why does this remind of Wreck-It Ralph but with none of the things that made it Wreck-It Ralph?” Piares asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh man, I could go on about this for literal hours.” Lina laughed, leaning back in exasperation at herself.

The two boys looked at her.

“Do it, coward.” Haru said.

And then she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new lore, all the kids in the rosenhart class have one weakness: if one of them says ‘do it, coward’ the one challenged will absolutely do it. This implies to all of them. Yes, including Marinette. Yes, absolutely including Félix.


End file.
